


The Sailor is a Duelist

by MaatWrites



Series: A Millennium in Silver [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: But me, Eventual Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba, F/F, F/M, Fem Ryou, Fem Seto, Fem Yugi, Genderbending, Jadeite is a babysitter, M/M, Made Up Duel Monsters Archetype, More Senshi added later, No seriously this is how I write Kaiba, Sailor Senshi Kaiba, Sailor Senshi Yugi, Seto Kaiba's yandere tendencies, Strong Language, The Sailor Moon Yu-Gi-Oh gender bend no one asked for, Usagi is a duelist, Yugi is a Shipping God, bsased off of Future OC Senshi and actual Senshi, eventual Yami/Yugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Seto should have never stolen that damn Blue-Eyes. Now the poor CEO is having to help her rival save the world by Moonlight and stalk her puppy by Daylight. Yugi's tired of their fights. So we'll see what a Kaiba that fully believes in magic can do.





	1. She's Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been in my head for years and finally evolved into something I wanted to write. I'll be posting a link for my card art for Seto's Senshi Deck in the next chapter.

Long ago before Kemet was even an idea, there was a man with sharp wine-red eyes and flaming hair the color of the sun. He traveled the universe on a small boat, and on his boat, he carried the Seeds of Stars to different young women. One day he came across the system of Sol. There he found a Moon Goddess with hair of spun silver and eyes of the softest lavender.’  
“Defeat me in a game and I shall be Yours.”  
Little did either of these gods know how these words would echo through time.

\--------------------------------------------------

Seto sighed as she sat down in her seat. She could feel Joey’s glare on her back. Her puppy wasn’t pleased with how she almost killed Yugi or the spirit inside the Puzzle. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Joey against Chop-man. Crump was going to pay for that. Once she could get back into her house.  


“Kaiba-chan?”  
Seto looked up to the large angelic face of the ever forgiving Yugi Mutou. The tiny girl and her family had been so kind to her when she showed up at the game shop soaked, tears streaming down her face, and her step-brother’s laptop in tow. She wasn’t sure what she would ever do to pay her back but Seto was sure that free trips to Kaiba Land for life was a start.  
“Yes, Mutou-chan?”  
“We’ll get Mokuba-chan back. I promise to help anyway I can.”  
“Thank you, Mutou-chan. I couldn’t ask you for more. I mean you’ve let me stay with you and your family for these last few weeks and put up with all of my tools and parts all over the place….”  
“It’s okay, Anakin-chan.”  
Seto felt her face heat up and she dropped it onto her desk. She should have never told Yugi she’d never seen Star Wars. Now the angelic devil girl called her “Anakin-chan” every time she got a chance. She almost combusted into flames when she felt Joey lean over her shoulder to talk to Yugi.  
“Hey, Yuug, what’s with the nickname?”  
“Kaiba-chan hadn’t seen Star Wars and we’ve been watching it to get her mind off of Mokuba for a few hours a night.”  
“Okay! Never seen it, but what character do I remind you of?”  
“Obi-Wan, or Padme, mostly Obi-wan.”  
Seto felt her face turn even redder as her crush breathed by her ear while talking to the traitorous Yaoi shipper. She was sure Yugi was going to make her and Joey cosplay as the pair this coming Halloween.  
“Like the Mutt could be Obi-wan, he doesn’t have the sass or the decorum to be Obi-kun.”  
‘Please be my Obi-Wan!’  
“Oi, I’m not a mutt!”

Seto could feel Yugi’s sigh as she and Joey started to fight again. She also felt Gardner’s eyes on her back. Seto sighed as she shoved her puppy away from her neck. She knew he was letting her despite her being strong. Seto then felt Tristan poking her shoulder.  
“What?!”  
“When are you two getting married?”  
“When we’re 20 and it’s not illegal.”  
“What?”  
“What, what?”  
Tristan burst into laughter as Joey glared at Seto. She was sure that Gardner was snickering behind her back but Seto didn’t care. Tristan made that joke directed at her, did that mean she was part of the group? Wait she was Yugi and Atem’s rival, she didn’t get to be part of the group.  
“Oh, right are you coming over to watch Regionals?”  
“Yeah, the finals are tonight! Underwood vs Raptor!”  
“I ship it.”  
The group turned to look at Yugi in shock as Seto just sighed. She had a feeling that the evil little fangirl buried deep in Yugi’s heart would surface in front of her friends eventually. Yugi turned bright red and very quietly Seto watched as Atem took hold of his host.  
“What? It’s obvious they spend their matches flirting.”  
Seto sighed and walked into the Shop before running into the living room and gathering all her things. Her tools and her newest invention were packed away into her briefcase then she set about finding her clothes, which weren’t here.  
“Seto-chan, I washed your clothes and had your other uniforms cleaned. Oh Yugi-chan, you didn’t say the rest of your friends were coming over.”  
Seto quickly thanked Yugi’s mother and once again wondered where her tiny rival’s father was. Grandpa, as he insisted she call him, was always vague on where he was and Mutou-san almost always burst into tears if she asked. So Seto let the thought drop once again. Just as she was taking her basket from her host, Joey plucked a pair of cartoon panties off the top.  
“Seriously, Kaiba, you have Blue-Eyes undies?”  
“Give those back, you Pervert! You can’t just go looking through other peoples’ clothes! It’s rude!”  
Joey rubbed his slapped hand and handed her back her piece of clothing. He’d just gotten so excited when he saw she had something that reflected being a teen, even if it was just her panties. Joey often worried about the quite CEO. Between her, Yugi, his sister, Joey was more than sure he worried too much over women.

“Jeez, I’m sorry, I just thought it was cute that you had something that wasn’t all ‘I’m the CEO of a Multi-Million-dollar gaming company, fear me’. I mean you take everything so seriously.”

Seto just gave her puppy that wide eyed stare she had been learning from the Mutou’s. Joey freaked out, moved away from the blue-eyed girl and Grandpa clapped her shoulder. Seto rolled her eyes and placed everything back in her suit case. She felt her face heat up again as she stuffed her Blue-eyes undies into her suitcase.  
Did Joey like girls that were into cute things? But Seto didn’t like to dress as cute and frilly like other girls. Seto closed the case and turned back to sit next to Yugi. She could see that Yugi could wear cute things, but Seto had to dress like an adult or the world wouldn’t take her seriously.  
“Hey, Kaiba-chan, who do you think will win?”  
Seto frowned and took her invention out, starting to work on it again. She looked at the screen and frowned as Underwood set two cards, taunting Raptor. She rolled her eyes and dug into her tool kit. Seriously those two just needed to date.  
“Yuug, you were right.”  
“Yep.”  
Seto smirked as Joey was forced to bow to the shipping goddess. All hail Yugi and her powers of shipping. Joey plopped down on her side of the couch as Gardner took Yugi’s free side and Honda took the chair.  
The duel on the screen took most the teens’ attention. Seto was calling out mistakes on Raptor’s part as Yugi pointed out where Weevil was using those against him. Joey frowned as they kept explaining and sank more and more into Seto’s side.  
Seto felt her face heat up again and snuggled closer to Yugi. She wasn’t used to boys, who were not Mokuba, snuggling into her. She blinked when Underwood won. Had she spaced out that long?  
Next thing Seto knew, there was a Game and Atem lost. Grandpa’s soul was gone. Yugi curled up next to her as the days past and Seto knew that Atem was feeling bad. She could almost feel it in the way the Puzzle hummed.  
“I guess we’ll have to help each other.”  
“Can your Senshi deck take on your Blue-Eyes though?”  
Seto didn’t have an answer for Atem as she looked at the cards in her hand. The Eternal Prince Nyx and Senshi Dark Magician stared back at her, Her cousin and his wife. Seto prayed that the little used Senshi would win her favor.  
Seto knew this wasn’t going to end well.

\-------------  
Joey picked up the card with the prize money listed and Seto frowned. Why would her puppy be interested in prize money? She made enough for both of them and then enough for an army to live well off of. She was about to explain this to her puppy when the bell rang. It would have to wait.  
The next few days Seto stared preparing for Duelist Kingdom. She first was making sure they had food and explained this as much to Mrs. Mutou. The older woman was more than happy to make a large amount of food for Seto’s suspicion.  
So when Seto saw Tea and Tristan sneak on board, and had to help Yugi get Joey onto the boat, she was more than glad that she had a duffle bag full of food. Even as she dug her acrylic nails into Joey’s ear.  
“Behave, it’s not like I’m letting you spend the night here. We can actually see if there is a way to boost your deck and don’t say that your deck is perfect.”  
Joey jumped at the chance and started to trade with anyone he got the chance to. The two girls sighed and Seto felt her hackles rise as she heard a creepy buggy laugh. She turned around and glared at Underwood, crossing her arms under her chest.  
“Well can you beelive my luck? What are my chances of running into such beauties.”  
Seto felt her skin crawl at the pun and the smile that Underwood was giving her. Something didn’t feel right. She was proven right an hour later as her room was invaded by her entire group.  
“What happened?”  
Seto went into “Nee-sama” mode and started fussing over the soaked Yugi and Joey. She pulled out a spare outfit for Yugi and then for Joey. She wasn’t going to tell him she broke into his apartment as Sailor Dragon. Nope, none of them needed to know of her nighttime patrols.  
“Kaiba, how did you get my clothes?”  
“You’re fairy godmother.”  
Joey just stared at the girl before sighing. Kaiba was mystery wrapped in enigma, and put into a box of Jedi mind tricks. There was no way he was going to get and answer out of her. He sighed and waited for Yugi to come out of the bathroom.  
When Yugi did all hell broke loose. She was dressed in a blue pleated skirt with a black tank top with polka dot lace on top and a cute gray jacket over her arms. The boots on her feet where black and hid part of the black tights she was wearing. Tristan spurted, having never seen Yugi dress so girly outside of school. Tea blinked several times at the sweet girl and felt a blush come onto her face. Joey, he just smiled at his best friend and gave her a thumbs up.  
“I don’t look like a little girl. Kaiba-chan, how?”  
Seto blushed and looked at her hands. Seto didn’t mind spending her money on these people. She felt happy to do. Though, Seto was pretty sure they didn’t need to know how much of a creeper she was.  
“I found them as small as I could, since in you’re so petit and had my personal seamstress take them in even more after I got your measurements.”  
“Kaiba, why?”  
Seto looked down at her feet as Yugi looked at her curiously. She didn’t know down to answer that. Joey had finally come back from the bathroom: changed. She looked over at him taking in his green jacket over the light-yellow shirt and blue jeans. Seto nodded at the handsome boy before blinking at how close Yugi had gotten.  
“Kaiba-chan, Pegasus has your deck.”  
“I’ve got Stars at my back, Mutou-chan.”  
At this the whole gang looked at Seto weird, but the tallest girl didn’t look too upset by this as she pulled out her deck and smiled at the first card in her deck. Seto picked it up and sighed. Yugi looked at the card and gasped.  
“You have Senshi cards?”  
Seto nodded and the showed off her Senshi Dark Magician. The card looked a lot like Yugi, if she was ever going to be brave enough to wear such an outfit. She was glad that Atem had talked to her about her deck before leaving.  
“Is that your favorite card?”  
“No, that’s my Blue-Eyes. My Senshi deck isn’t really one I like using in public. Mostly because the archetype is really varied. There are several decks you can make with them.”  
“Archetypes?”  
“It’s a class of monster types that you can build decks out of. Like ocean decks and what not.”  
The next day Seto and Yugi lead their group off the boat, of course Tristan had to freak out. After listening to Tea scold Tristan, Seto frowned as Pegasus started to announce the prizes again. Just as they were about to leave the heard a really fake laugh.  
Seto and Tea turned to look at the woman and glared. The woman was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Seto herself, with long curling blonde hair and violet eyes. It seemed to be the first time she and Tea would agree.  
“That was so fake.”  
“She’s not worth our time, Gardner.”  
“Well, what do we have here? Kaiba, Seto and Mutou, Yugi, I can’t believe you two are here. We’ll have to duel sometime.”  
Seto stepped in front of Yugi and glared at the older woman. Mai blinked then laughed before walking away. Seto frowned at Joey and Tristan watched her walk away before turning and grabbing Joey’s ear.  
“Bad Mutt, she’s not your Mistress.”  
“Ow, Kaiba, what the hell?”  
Joey rubbed his ear as the brunet turned to walk with Yugi and frowned at her. She was so weird. He didn’t know what to make of her. He was sure if Kaiba had been a guy, he would have tried to punch her by now. But Kaiba wasn’t a guy, but a very upset and lonely girl who just wanted her family back.  
They wandered around the island for a bit before they found Weevil. Yugi puffed up her little face and took off running. The bug master laughed and turned to run. The tall people followed the two shorter wondering how they were so fast with such short legs.  
“Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!  
“Good, let’s duel!”  
Seto watched as Atem took over again. The two of the got up onto the platform and Tea made a noise.  
“Don’t doubt them. Weevil is facing two people whom only have the chance of beating each other.”  
The rest of the gang looked at Seto in confusion as Seto stared on, watching as they started the duel. Atem had changed Yugi’s looks just a little. Her eyes sharpened turning into a wine color and parts of the blonde in her hair raced away from her fringe, almost like lighting. Her height shot up just a little, but none of the others noticed that she wasn’t Yugi anymore.

“I’ll go first! I summon Killer Needle is Attack Position!”

Atem drew his card and smirked.

“I summon Mammoth Graveyard in attack position! I attack with my monster!”

Weevil laughed as Mammoth Graveyard was destroyed.

“HAHAHAHA! My Killer Needle have a field power bonus of thirty percent, making my monster stronger than……. What? My Needle!”

Atem smirked as Killer Needle blew up and Weevil groaned. Seto smirked and let out a laugh that made everyone in their group twitch in fear.

“It’s obvious that you thought the power bonus would be yours alone, but that’s not how it works, Underwood. My Solid Vision Tables don’t pick who or what they work for. You were a fool to think that the tech was yours alone.”  
Atem nodded his head and turned back to the duel. Weevil growled and then smirked.  
“I summon Hercules Beetle!”  
Atem drew and summoned Feral Imp before equipping it with Horn of the Unicorn.  
“Go, Feral Imp Attack!”  
When Feral Imp didn’t destroy Hercules Beetle and Seto growled. Before the gang could hold the CEO back, she was pointing at Weevil.  
“Shenanigans! Even with the Field Bonus, Hercules Beetle is not an effect card, so it should have been destroyed not the Imp!”  
Upon calling this out Hercules Beetle self-destructed. Seto continues to glare at the small teen, crossing her arms under her chest making herself taller and walking to “Yugi’s” side. She wasn’t going to let this cheat get away with what he’d done. It was her magic in the cards and in the Solid Vision areas.  
“How? How did you know that card didn’t have an Effect?”  
“I have almost every card in current print, Underwood. I also have a photographic memory.”  
“Damn, Kaiba.”  
Seto almost smirked as her puppy praised her. Atem could turn the duel around. But Seto noticed that Weevil had Atem on the defensive. That wasn’t good. She knew her cousin could lead Yugi to victory; Weevil was, almost quite literally, a bug under his foot.  
Weevil drew then summoned Basic Insect then equipped two Spell cards to it before attacking Atem’s set monster. Seto frowned as Weevil had Atem on the ropes, but she saw it, a smirk that meant things were bound to look up.  
“I set a monster and a card.”  
The gang watched as Weevil kept adding to his army, before Atem set a card. Weevil called for an Attack and Atem smirked.

“I reveal my Trap card, Mirror Force! Now, all your monsters are gone, leaving you wide open!”

“Ugh, I set a monster and end my turn.”

“I switch Dark Magician to Attack position and summon Saiga in Attack Position! Now Saiga destroy his monster!”  
Weevil groaned as his Petit Moth was destroyed, but then flinched. He was defenseless.  
“Now Dark Magician attack his life points directly!”  
“No! I didn’t even get to summon my Moth!”  
Seto smirked as the rest of the gang cheered and Joey relieved Weevil of his Duel gauntlet. Yugi took over again and put her small hands on her hips and took both Weevil’s star chips before, looking down at him.  
“Your Seme is going to be so mad.”  
Seto bowed low as Yugi walked away from the boy who ruined some of her cards, before looking down her nose again at the boy and making the others follow her away from the loser. Yugi sighed as she walked away and smiled at the three-star chips on her gauntlet. She was getting closer to the castle.  
Seto walked up next to her, shifting the duffle bag on her shoulder. She needed to start winning star chips as well. Before she could start looking, Seto heard a laugh and she felt her hackles rise.  
For the love of Selene, please don’t be.  
“Why hello, Seto dear, long time no see.”  
Turning around Seto found Iris Evergreen smiling at her. Joey moved to stand by her side as the woman in a green skirt suit walked up to the teen CEO.  
“Hello, Evergreen-san.”  
“Oh, Seto dear, I’ve told you time and again to call me ‘Iris’. Now who are all the children, your friends? Oh, that handsome brunet must be your boyfriend.”  
“Taylor isn’t my puppy.”  
“What? Oh, Seto dear, you can’t stay single forever, your beauty will start to fade soon, Roses are only pretty for so long.”  
At this Joey moved in front of Seto and glared at the woman. Seto blinked at her puppy and felt heat rise to her face. Why was he so kind when she had been the biggest bitch to him?  
“There ain’t no need for a hag like you to be callin’ Kaiba ugly.”  
“Wheeler, I can handle myself.”  
“Oh, I know that; I was protecting her from a dragoness I know.”  
Seto smirked then stepped around the blond holding up her duel gauntlet. The British woman looked at it before smirking.  
“Rumor has it you’re out three dragons.”  
“Rumor has it I don’t need my dragons to beat you.”  
“Shall we Duel?”

Seto followed Iris until the got to a meadow/ forest area and she quickly jumped onto the meadow side platform. Iris walked over to the red side with as much grace as she could in heels.

“Shall we duel?”  


“Duel!

Seto made the gesture for Iris to go first and she played a monster face down. Seto frowned at this but grinned at her hand.

“I summon Senshi Dragon in attack position and because of Dragon’s effect, from my hand I special summon Senshi Guide as well! Since They’re both warrior monsters they get a thirty percent Field Bonus!”

Senshi Dragon: A 1200 – 1560 / D 1000 – 1300  
Senshi Guide: A 2000 – 2600/ D 1900 – 2470

“Wow, first turn and Kaiba’s already got a big lead ready.”  
“Of course, Senshi decks are made for swarming. Senshi never fight alone, they always have their friends with them.”  
“Now, Dragon, attack her face down Monster!”

The gang watched as the white-haired Monster dressed like Sailor Dragon, but with Blue-Eyes Wings and a tail attacked the face down monster, sending it to the grave. Now Iris was wide open for an attack.

“Guide, attack her Life Points directly, Light Burst Attack!”

Iris groaned as the attack from the blonde and tan Senshi hit her directly dropping her from two thousand life points to zero. Joey stared up at the girl who in one turn overwhelmed her opponent. Was that how she was in the board room?

“Alright, Kaiba!”

Seto blushed at Atem’s praise, not being used to people besides Mokuba cheering for her. Seto took the star chip from her opponent. She was one step closer, but Seto worried that she would have to face Yugi before they were both ready.

“Yes, well, she didn’t take me seriously.”  
“Wow, that Senshi Deck is powerful.”  
“No, I lucked out and had Dragon on the first turn. If I hadn’t then it would have been more drawn out.”  
“Wow, what else is in that deck?”  
Seto gave Joey a look before rolling her eyes. Sure, she would totally let him see her deck, after Hell froze over. Seto rolled her eyes and walked away from the duel arena and the venom spewing blond.  
Seto left with the others almost tripping when she heard another fake laugh. Selene above, please don’t be. Seto turned around and glared at the next blond woman to ruin her day. Mai Valentine walked up to the group looking at all of them.  
“That was a great duel, Hun. You blasted her good. Now, I want to duel with you.”  
“You really think you could take me?”  
“Oh no, I plan on facing you two in the finals. I’m dueling Joey.”  
Seto and Yugi flinched as Joey looked dumb struck. Then Mai grinned at him and Seto felt her hackles rise. Who did this woman think she was, flirting with a teenager? Seto pulled out a blue ankh shaped wand, but Yugi, pushed it back into Seto’s pocket.  
Seto looked down at the girl who Seto knew as her rival and frowned. When did Yugi figure out she was a Sailor Senshi? She let the small girl guide her hand back into her pocket. Mai wasn’t going to back down and of course her stupid mutt was wrapped up in a pair of overly exposed bags of fat and flesh.  
“Why do guys like boobs anyway?”  
“They don’t live with them.”  
Seto gave Tea a small smile as Yugi locked arms with her and Tea did the same. They would stand united even if Seto felt part of her self-esteem crack as Joey continued to stare before Seto walked over Joey and dug her very dark blue acrylic nails into Joey’s ear.

“Kaiba, Katsuya, pull your eyes back into your head!”  
“Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Kaiba, let go of my ear! What the hell did you call me?”  
“I said you stupid fucking Mutt!”  
Mai just stared as Seto hissed at the squirming Joey. She then smirked. So, this was one of Seto’s weaknesses.  
“Let’s go Kiddo.”  
“All right let’s do this!”  
Seto frowned as they took their places and felt her heart lurch. If Joey lost, no, he wouldn’t. Seto just had to believe in him. Maybe Tea’s friendship speeches were worth something. But Seto was not sure that it could help.  
Seto lost herself in her thoughts ignoring Joey as he started to lose, but was startled out of her thoughts.  
“Your cards are covered in Perfume!”  
“What how did you see through my aroma strategy?”  
“Kaiba’s perfume. It’s what gave it away!”  
Seto’s face turned red as she scoffed. Of course, his nose would save him. Seto turned back to the duel to watch with a smirk as Joey summoned Thousand dragon and blasted those silly birds out the sky. Mountains belonged to the dragons after all.  
“All right I won!”  
“Don’t get cocky, Mutt.”  
“DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING, KAIBA?!”  
Seto blinked large blue eyes at her puppy before shrugging. Atem was working hard to keep Joey here for his sister, not that Seto didn’t have Roland looking into little Serenity’s care. Three million American dollars was a lot of money, if Joey could get to the finals, Seto had plans for that money so Joey and Serenity could have college tuition.  
“You get a big head, Serenity loses too.”  
Joey felt his breath catch in his throat, he frowned at the brunet girl then watched as Seto roll her blue eyes heaven ward. Now Seto was thinking about college money for the whole gang, not that they would ever really know. Though she was sure by the glint in his eye, Atem knew she was planning something.  
She watched Mai walk off in a huff. Seto shook her head. That woman shouldn’t have tried to pick on them.  
“Man, I’m hungry!”  
“Yeah me too, hey, I’m got a survival guide! It can show us what we can eat!”  
“Um, Tristan, I don’t think that’s a good Idea.”  
“Um, actually I had Yugi’s Mom pack us…”  
“I smell something cooking! This way!”  
Seto growled as Joey interrupted her and she was so going to beat him when she got her nails on him. Yugi and Tea walked quietly behind the raging dragon keeping Tristan from pissing the young CEO further.  
“JOSEPH WHEELER! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!”  
“Something tells me a male version of her wouldn’t yell.”  
“No, that version would have decked Joey into the next week.”  
The three of them nodded as Seto caught up to Joey and sank her deadly nails into his ear. The blonde teen howled as Seto hissed at him while the others caught up. Then someone jumped up from the cliff next to them.  
“freaky fish guy.”  
“I am not a freaky fish guy.”  
Seto rolled her eyes as Mako offered them some of his food and she sat there taking delicate bits. It wasn’t her preferred French cuisine, but it was sure as hell better than Yugi’s love of American fast food. They thanked Mako for the food, then suddenly Yugi screamed. The gang turned back to see Yugi staring at the harpoon that Mako owned.  
Then Yugi shifted into Atem and Seto saw murder reflected in her rival’s usually soft violet eyes. Now wine red promised death to the one who threatened his light.  
“Mako, you’re on!”  
Wow, Yugi seems pissed.”  
“Wouldn’t you be if someone threw a harpoon at you?”  
Seto smirked as Atem took his place in the Duel Box, but proceeded to face palm. He played the Moon card and changed the tide. Seto almost smirked at Atem turned the duel around and won. Mako wasn’t upset that he lost and promised to meet them in the finals, but Seto doubted that. Then Mai showed up again with Rex Raptor.  
“Your boyfriend lost already.”  
“Underwood isn’t my boyfriend!”


	2. I Duel for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the Cards, though I have them. Deviantart's being a pain.

Seto felt her hackles raise again as Mai walked up to them with Raptor. Could she be anymore of a loser? Why is she getting a teen to fight her battles? Seto was about the step forward when Atem grabbed her hand. 

Seto froze up. Atem’s gentle grip in Yugi’s soft hands kept her still. Why? Why could the two of them control her? Why did she want to do everything to keep from upsetting them more? Images flashed through her head of times long past. Images of a boy smiling at her as she handed him a treat, while skipping her studies. A young man running into a war he couldn’t win. A sister falling in battle after her world collapsed in his own blood. A cackling jealous witch and a brainwashed King.

Seto shook her head trying to clear it of two life times of memories. She knew the answer. She’d always know the answer. Her mission was to keep him on his toes. Her mission was to stand beside her rival being the proud dragon that fought with the small magician.  
Parts of those memories where still locked away from her but Atem and Yugi were clear.

“Yugi can’t coach, and Kaiba has to keep her trap shut too.”

Seto was about the start hissing again when she took a deep breath and walked away, if Valentine didn’t want her there; she’d leave. Joey could handle whatever Raptor would throw at him. Yugi followed after her feeling like she was choosing but then saw Joey give her a thumbs up. He would be fine, but Seto needed her.

Seto parked herself under a tree staring at the small pond next to her. She pulled out the blue ankh with her symbol. Seto could feel Yugi sit down next to her as she stood. She didn’t want to explain. She should just transform and storm the castle, but Sailors don’t take things by force.

“Kaiba-chan, what do you duel for? I know right now it’s Mokuba, but outside of him being in danger.”

Seto sighed and sunk down to rest against Yugi. What did she duel for? She didn’t believe in the Heart of the Cards, sure she loved her monsters, but they couldn’t lover her the way Yugi talked about. She lost them. 

Yugi led her back to the duel area to finish watching Joey duel. She almost smirked as Time Wizard made the Red-Eyes old. Then Seto noticed something. As the monster broke apart, Seto could have sworn she saw a black haired red eyed version of her puppy flipping the bird. What the fuck? Was it like last time when she saw that girl that looked like Joey? When she tore the card?

“So, I know Raptor’s a betting man, what he did lose?”

Seto walked over to Joey and rested her hands on his shoulder followed by her chin. Clear sign of claim to Mai, as the blond woman glared at her. Joey was tense next to her, but she didn’t care. She could hear Yugi’s traitorous giggles, then Tea’s snort.

“Ladies, I hate you both.”

“Bullshit.”

For a moment, everyone stared at the cute angelic girl, who Seto knew to be Atem at the moment, but then “Yugi” shrugged her shoulders.

“Seto, you don’t hate us, if you did, you wouldn’t actively seek us out to pester us and subtly check our homework, make sure we’re on time, and best of all you always give your launch to Joey. It’s always: ‘I’m not hungry, I have important business to do.’ It’s a wonder you don’t collapse, then there’s everything you do for Mokuba.”

Seto flipped her ancient cousin off as the gang gasped. “Yugi” chuckled and walked over to wrap her arms around Joey’s middle. Mai rolled her eyes as Rex grunted over his loss. Joey took the Red-Eyes Card and smiled. Seto once again saw that weird version of her Puppy who smirked at her then winked. Seto felt heat rise to her face as the man disappeared.

“Okay, let’s take a break, and I do mean break. We’ve been running around all morning we barley stopped for any kind of breakfast and …. Yes, please go running to the sound of someone screaming.”

Yugi paused as the others ran, before turning back to her.

“Seto, we might need Dragon.”

Seto nodded her head and pulled out her henshin ankh. Without a word, Seto changed into her Sailor Guardian self and followed Yugi. They got there in time to see Tristan throw a goon over his shoulder only for said goon to come back and kick him into a tree. Seto saw red.

“White Lighting!”

The goon backed up as Seto ran between them seeing where her attack landed drawing a line between her friends, the kid, and Kemo. Tea started to check Tristan over as Seto glared at the large man.

“What’s the big idea picking on little guys?”

“He’s lost his star chips. You need them to be here, and since he’s lost them that means he gets a boat to loser town.”

Seto rolled her eyes and stood up straight keeping the man from getting to the boy. Then Yugi’s bleeding heart won over her brain and Atem’s noes.

“He said he hasn’t even had a chance to duel that his star ships were stolen. We can get them back.”

Seto looked back at the girl with a shocked and “are you fucking stupid” expression. She wanted to add to her competition? Dear Selene, this girl was going to be the death of her. Why, why was she friends with such a nice person? Oh right, she didn’t really get that choice. She awoke to it when Atem Mind Crushed her. She should have never stolen that stupid Blue-Eyes!

So, they head back to the scene of the crime Seto keeping herself transformed as they made it to the duel area. Yugi plopped herself down. Yugi made her hang back as they looked around then something jumped out of the bushes. Seto felt her heart stop. Mokuba! Mokuba was here and relatively injury free. She was about to jump out when she saw Yugi twitch her hand.

Why? Why couldn’t she go to her brother? Why was Yugi keeping her from him? Mokuba challenged him to a duel and she felt her heart break with how Mokuba talked how she wasn’t the same after Death T and she knew he was right. Seto would never be that version of herself ever again. She could feel the Shadows creeping around her feet as her negative emotions threatened to swallow her mind again, but felt enough was enough when Mokuba actually stole Yugi’s star chips!

“Stop right there!”

Mokuba stopped and so did the gang. They looked as Seto took step forward. She had no choice but to do her introduction speech.

“The Pretty Guardian protected by the Shadows, Senshi of Love and Truth, I’m Sailor Dragon, and in the name of Ra, I’ll beat you down. Now, Mokuba Kaiba, I think you have something that belongs to someone else. Stealing is wrong, and what would Sailor V say?”

“How did you know my name?”

“I know the names of all the children of Domino City.”

“Prove it.”

Damn she was proud of her little brother, he didn’t buy bullshit even from his favorite Senshi. Oh, she was going to be a great mom in the future to her and Joey’s three kids! Seto let the thought slip threw her head as she pointed to Joey.

“His name is Jonouchi Katsuya, but everyone calls him Joey or Jou.”

Joey’s eyes got wide as Seto said out his birth name, most the time he went by his grandmother’s maiden name and his American name, how did she find that out? Then he remembered that under the magic and glitter was Seto Kaiba: techie and, probably, hacker.

“But only my sister and his family know that…. Wow, do you know my sister?”

Seto smiled as her brother got excited over his favorite hero knowing his sister. She got the feeling it would blow his mind if he knew that they were one and the same. Seto smiled down at him then held out her hand.

“How about we go give that boy back his cards and star chips?”

Mokuba nodded then the teens ran back to where Kemo and the other guards had sent the boat off.

“Please call it back I have his cards and star chips!”

Kemo knocked them out of Mokuba’s hand before grabbing the young boy. Seto let out a hiss and was about to attack when she saw the gun. Seto’s world turned cold. Everything stopped. Joey walked over to her and pulled her back as she just stared at the gun aimed at her baby brother.

“That’s low, you bastard!”

“Thanks for returning the kid, Sailor Dragon, TV’s right you are a good girl! If you want Mokuba back meet me in four hours at the area you found him at. I’ve got a challenger for you, Yugi.”

Joey steered Seto back to the area where they came from, and she lost her henshin. She collapsed to the ground and screamed pounding her fist into the dirt. She had been so close! She had him! The other teens didn’t know what to do, then Joey walked over to the fallen girl and pulled her into his arms.

Seto was shocked at first, but let him hold her, before more tears streamed down her face. Oh, if Gozoburo could see her now. She was so weak.

“We’ll get Mokuba back and will make Pegasus pay, I promise you, Kaiba. We’ll get him back.”

No, she had to; she had to get her original deck back and she was going to sear Pegasus so hard that there won’t even be ash to mourn! She felt the ankh in her pocket beep in warning to her dark thoughts, but she didn’t care. Her Blue-eyes would make that little brother, company, soul stealing bastard pay.

Seto pushed away from Joey roughly before going to where she had stored her step-brother’s laptop and pulled him out. Sailor Dragon would be useless, she had a feeling, so turning back to Yugi, her face set in its usual displeasure of the world, she had a plan.

“Don’t lose this duel, Yugi.”

Atem was out, but Seto wasn’t talking to him. She was putting her hope on Yugi. The hours passed and Seto once again took her form as Sailor Dragon. Kemo showed up holding on to her brother and Seto moved closer, only for that gun to come back out. When she got a hold of her brother, all of these people would pay.

“Here’s your opponent, Yugi and she’s just dying to see you.”

Seto looked over at the copy and felt ill. That looked like her. It looked so much like her, but Seto sensed something negative about her. She sat down on the grass and began to hack into Pegasus’ network. There was no way Yugi could win against her dragons without some help.

“I can assure you that’s not Kaiba. I happen to know she’s alive and well.”

“Kaiba was killed about six months ago, dived off a cliff.”

“So that’s why she was soaking wet that day. It was odd since it hadn’t rained at all that week.”

“Oh hush, Yugi, you don’t know a thing. I’ve been waiting for my revenge! Now I’m going to get it, you’ll pay!”

The Fake Kaiba laid down her card and Atem frowned. That card didn’t prove it was Kaiba’s deck, but they needed to be careful, if this was Kaiba’s deck they needed to get it back.

“The Hiotsu-Me Giant.”

“My sister has a card just like that.”

“Mokuba, trust me when I say Seto is alive! Please trust in Sailor Dragon!”

Mokuba nodded and Atem played the Dark Magician and two traps, before destroying the Giant. Then the Ghost laughed and summoned a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The gang watched as the dragon let out a lazy yawn before looking back at its summoner. Atem activated Magical Hats, just as the dragon looked back at him then down at the senshi and Joey, for some odd reason, then flopped down on the ground it was summoned.

Everyone stared at the dragon as Ghost Kaiba yelled at him to move, but the strangest thing happened.

“You ain’t Seto, so shut up. Man, a dragon can’t get any sleep around here! Hey, DM, get out from under that hat and let me go back to sleep.”

Joey slapped his hands over his mouth as he stared at the dragon on the field. Seto snorted as she finally hacked into Industrial Illusions. Her dragon was such a lazy beast.

“I’m sure the Mistress would love it if you weren’t so lazy, Jono.”

The dragon snorted before disappearing from the field. The fake Kaiba screamed as the dragon disappeared and she summoned another. This Blue-Eyes didn’t look any more impressed with the fake than her other-self did.

She looked boredly around the field before going over to Yugi’s side of the field and curling around the Dark Magician. Though Seto thought that the image was cute and   
managed to snatch Tea’s phone to take the picture. 

The Magician’s face was one of horror and confusion. She couldn’t believe how freaked out he was. The fake her screamed again before screaming she was Seto once again before changing into some gross looking man.

“I feel violated for some reason.”

“I told you I’m the evil that lives in Kaiba’s heart!”

“To take a phrase Yugi thinks, but never says: Fuck this shit, I’m done. Mind Crush!”

The Mimic disappeared clean off the face of the earth and as the Gang turn to get Mokuba as promised…

“No! No, no no no!”

“Damnit, he’s been taken again!”

Seto felt her heart shatter. Mokuba was still in danger and there was nothing she could do. Noah looked at her from his place in cyber space and frowned. There had to be away to help, but how? He raced off into the internet to look for a solution. Seto let her henshin fall once more as she was once again hugged by Joey, and offered her deck by Yugi.

“Kaiba-chan, it’s okay to cry. I know that you feel like you should be strong all the time, but it’s okay to lean on your friends. We are your friends, right?”

Seto stared at the girl then looked over at everyone around her. Yes, these were her friends. Yes, she loved these people and they were precious, and that what made her plan for later so heart breaking. They ran into Mai again, and she offered to share some of her food to supplement the food Seto had.

She watched the older woman as she told Tea, Yugi and herself that there was a shower they could use. Tea heard a noise causing Mai to go check it out and that’s when Ryou seemed to materialize out of thin air.

“I told you I saw her Tristan!”

Ryou giggled as they sat by the fire discussing their favorite cards waiting for Mai to come back. Seto scoffed at the monsters Joey, Tea and Tristan picked. Yugi of course picked the Dark Magician and Seto could see the monster blushing behind his mistress, ever the silent protector. She of course snorted and picked her Blue-Eyes.

Just as they started talking about Ryou’s, the world went black. Seto woke up this time on what looked like a duel field, she then turned to look at the others; frowning at the sight of her cousin.

“If this is a Shadow Game, I’m going to find a way into the Puzzle and beat your pasty dead ass.”

“Kaiba, Joey’s…….”

Seto looked down at her smallest friend then back at the large white hair male that looked like Ryou. She then turned back to the game pieces and realized Joey wasn’t there. The field should be full, where was.

“Where’s my Puppy?”

“In the Graveyard, but don’t worry, you’ll be joining him soon.”

“No, because I activate Magician of Faith’s effect, and return Monster Reborn to bring Joey back from the grave.”

Joey whimpered as he was summoned again and looked around to see his friends then was tackled by something white and blue. He looked up to see brown hair and just hugged the girl back noticing her bare back.

“Um Kaiba, as much as I like that you’re not noticing Yugi over me, why are you nearly naked?”

“I don’t notice Yugi over you.”

Seto rolled her eyes as Joey stood them up and she just clung to him. Joey realized she wasn’t going to let go and just dealt with the other teen holding onto him. This had to be a dream.

Then the male Bakura played the Change of Heart magic card, that’s when the real Ryou Bakura showed up. She looked so sad. Seto could almost hear Yugi’s heart screaming to save the girl.

 

Ryou, of course, saved them. The girl took over her own monster and Seto attacked as she asked. Then she woke up. Oh, how she hated Games! She stood up and pulled her briefcase out of the duffle bag, left it with Tea and started to move. She need to get to the castle before the Pegasus found out that she had friends. She made it all of thirty feet when Joey caught up with her. She could see that Yugi had followed him meaning there was only three people she had to see mad at her for right now.

“I’m leaving isn’t that obvious, Mutt?”

“No, it’s not. Why are you leaving? You’re safe with us! Obviously, Pegasus is after you. You need to stay with us.”

“I don’t need you.”

Joey grabbed Seto’s shoulder and she flipped him over her. Joey hit the ground, but he got back up and Seto shoved a disk into his hand.

“If You win, I’ll stay.”

Seto knew it was something she’d said to him long ago in their first life. When Ma’at wanted to run away from Sol and travel the Universe, but Thoth wanted her to stay. So, he won the game at all cost, but Joey wasn’t at Thoth’s level of desperation from her to be near. She could see Thoth…no Kisara reflected in those amber eyes.

When Joey was Kisara she understood that Seth, the man Seto had been, wasn’t one you tie down, that he would come back if he wanted to be back. In this life Seto could see that Joey would fight as hard as Thoth had to have her stay but he would let her go if she asked just as Kisara had let him go in death. Her beautiful loyal puppy of a dragon always found his way to her not matter how many lifetimes they lived.

“I’m going to win.”

Seto started out with one of her fusions right off. Her Rabid Horseman kept knocking Joey’s monsters, then he summoned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Her horseman was obliterated and she could see that other part of Joey pleading. The part that was Thoth. She drew Jono, and summoned him.

The Dragon frowned at part of himself before blasting the black dragon into pieces. His life points where gone, she collected her Duel Disk and walked away.

“Why do you have to be such a Bitch, Kaiba?!”

Seto froze, that hurt. That hurt a lot and she could hear Yugi or maybe Atem, yelling at him, but she had to be so she turned to face him again and set herself on breaking her heart even more.

“Because a Third-rate duelist with a forth rate deck, like your sniveling mutt ass, couldn’t possibly defeat Pegasus. Save if for the people with actual talent.”

“Kaiba! There was no need for that! From either of you!”

“Save it Yugi, the Heart of the cards is bullshit and you know it!”

Seto finally walked away. She needed to leave before she turned and ran back to her puppy and her other loved ones and bawled into their arms. She could hear her adoptive father yelling at her in the back of her head; her henshin wand beeping desperately to keep the darkness from swallowing her again.

It didn’t take long for her to make it to the castle, and she was greeted by Croquet. The man led her in and she found herself in a suite and dropped down on the bed feeling like a Disney Princess. Then felt her heart ache more because up until Death T Joey had called her a Disney princess. 

Seto sighed then checked to see the coast was clear before heading down to where she thought her brother was, changing into Sailor Dragon. She made her down into the dungeons and found he brother.

“Mokuba!”

“No way, Sailor Dragon? You came to save me?”

Seto smiled as she knelt at the bars reaching out to him. Mokuba reached back and gasped as the magic fell away from his sister. Mokuba tried to reach out further to her when the two of them heard laughing.

“Well, well, well. You’ve found him, Kaiba-girl.”

“You monster, let him go!”

“No, and I’ll keep you here too, Sailor Dragon. I wonder if you know the other girl?”

“If you mean Sailor V, no I don’t.”

“Too bad, I’ll just have to settle with this.”

Seto heard a scream and turned to see her little brother hit the floor. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!”

“Beat Yugi Mutou and I’ll Duel you for your brother’s soul.”

Seto nodded. She would save him, she would crush Yugi to save her brother. In the morning, Yugi and the gang found her on the top of the stairs.

“Duel me, Yugi.”


	3. Sailor Dark Magician Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing for the Sassy Dark Magician/Mahad for which I bring onto you. Also there is a Once Upon a Time reference in here.

Yugi looked up at Kaiba and felt tears well up in her eyes. Something wasn’t right. They’d been through hell that morning and Yugi just wanted all her friends to be together again, but when they finally caught up with Seto; her face was set harder than the normal frown. She was in even more pain that before.

“Seto-chan. What happened?”

“I don’t have time to answer questions, Yugi. Duel me.”

Yugi whimpered as the spirit took control, looking pissed. Seto had hurt Yugi and the spirit wasn’t going to let this girl get away with upsetting his Yugi. How dare she hurt his light. He followed the girl up to the place they would duel. 

He could hear Yugi screaming against the door of her Soul Room in their shared mind, but He wouldn’t let her out. No, Kaiba had to pay. He took the Duel Disk walked back to his side of the castle. 

From her soul room, Yugi pounded on the door screaming. On the other side, a man with violet hair and light teal eyes did everything he could to pry open the door. There had to be a way to get his Mistress back to his King. His King wasn’t thinking, letting the anger and betrayal cloud his mind as he fought his cousin.

The Dark Magician pulled once more but was summoned. He was teleported from the door to the field and he refused to look back at his King. He couldn’t. His Mistress was screaming and he felt like a child choosing in a divorce, but he had to wait it out until he was destroyed. It was the time. It was time for Yugi to awaken.

Then Jono joined the field, as he was always Seto’s first dragon, the Dark Magician flipped his King the bird, before going back to break down Yugi’s door. He worked it open just enough to see her tear stained face.

“My Mistress, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry he’s done this!”

“Dark Magician?”

“Hello, my Mistress. Now’s not the time, the game is coming to a terrible end. Take this and show our loved one that extremes are not needed to duel.

“STOP!”

The Celtic Guardian stopped moving and turned back. That wasn’t his master’s voice, but the voice of his mistress. Seto sent him packing back to the palace Yugi’s deck called home ending the duel.

Yugi didn’t notice the game end. She didn’t notice Seto taking her star chips. She didn’t hear Joey, Tristan, and Tea yelling at Seto as she walked away. She clutched at the cord the puzzle hung on then ripped it off her head, throwing it away. Joey and Tristan stop growling at where Seto had disappeared from to see Yugi glaring at the Puzzle.

The Puzzle gleamed innocently in the sunlight, as the small teen screamed at it. The others looked at the tiny girl. Suddenly a bright light engulfed Yugi. When the light faded, the gang gasped.

Gone was Yugi, and in her place a was a girl that looked like her wearing an outfit like the Dark Magician’s. The hat on her head was red and the brim curved down over her lighting bangs then curved up ward into a point, on the side was a gold pendent with a crescent moon on it. A red sailor collar floated around her neck and she was wearing a purple choker. Yugi was also dressed in in a short red dress with off the shoulder sleeves that attached to the front of the dress with an amethyst set in gold.

Red fingerless gloves and kitten heeled red knee-high boots completed the look. The oddest thing about the new Sailor’s outfit was the purple piping that swirled from the hat all the way down to the boots. She stood up, tears streaming down her face as she glared at the puzzle, clutching a red rod with the same purple piping topped with a gold crescent moon and a teal gem.

“Yugi?”

The Sailor didn’t look at her friend as she tenderly picked up the Puzzle, but didn’t put it back around her neck. It sat there in her hands. 

“I’m the Pretty Guardian protected by the Shadows, Senshi of Magic and Love. I’m Sailor Dark Magician.”

Joey gave a sad smile as Sailor DM stared at her Puzzle. The magic let it’s hold go, letting the gang have Yugi, back. Tea was the first to move. She pulled Yugi into her arms and held the stunned girl. Yugi had lost, her grandfather was lost. It wasn’t fair.

“Yugi, it’s going to be okay.”

No, it wasn’t going to be okay, the Spirit betrayed her. They were walked out of the castle and Joey looked at his star chips. He could go back and make Seto listen, but Yugi… How were they going to get her in to save her grandfather?

Ryou pulled Yugi into her arms and for the first time, Yugi felt something warm radiate from the Millennium Ring. Almost as if it was apologizing for the Puzzle. Yugi snuggled into the other girl’s embrace. Ryou was always a comforting person to lean on even if Yugi didn’t get too often.

“It will be okay.”

“So, she lost?”

Everyone turned to see Mai walking up to them. The blond woman looked at the small teen before opening her hand to show six extra star chips. Yugi looked at them before hanging her head again. She couldn’t even look at them right now. She…No He almost killed Kaiba-chan. He almost killed her friend. Yugi would have been more than happy to give Kaiba her star chips. Kaiba was her friend.

Why? Why did he want to kill her friend? Did he kill during all her blackouts? What was inside her Puzzle?

/Yugi, Yugi! /

She blocked the thoughts coming into her mind, she blocked him. She didn’t want to hear his excuses!

“I’ll duel you for them!”

Yugi looked up at Tea. She was going to Duel? Yugi watched her blankly and felt warmth in her chest as Tea explained how Shining Friendship was all of them. But she let the Spirit run wild. How could her heart be warm enough to fight darkness when Darkness lived in her?

‘Very good question, Mistress Yugi.’

Yugi looked up to see the Dark Magician smiling at her. It was a sad smile. He’d failed to protect her, but as her Magician, he would do better. He would forever be loyal to his King, but in this modern era Yugi was the owner of his power and he would protect her. It was why he stood outside her soul door blocking his king from entering. 

‘You are not the Dark, but the Light. The Guardian of Magic. It’s why his Puzzle found you. Please, Mistress, don’t let this upset your goal. The Dragon will return to your side as she always does. You must be patient with her, Soon Thief and Guide will find you and you must balance the Dark and Light.’

Yugi frowned at him but he was gone and Tea was handing Yugi the star chips. The Dark Magician was right she had to press forward. The gang plus Mai walked up to the door and they placed their star ships into the combination lock. Kemo showed up to yell that only Duelist could enter and Yugi turned to him, with her newly acquired magical girl scepter, she hit him with a spell. Kemo dropped to the ground fast asleep and the gang cheered.

“Yugi, how did you do that?”

“Magic.”

They were escorted to a balcony where the saw a catwalk below them. Seto was standing one it. She looked only slightly sane. Yugi often worried about the older girl’s sanity. Of course, Seto looked up to see they had made it in. Yugi gave her, her most disappointed pout, but the brunet didn’t notice, instead she looked up to see Mai standing next to Joey.

Yugi thought she saw a flash of silver before the CEO turned back to her “host”. Yugi watched as Seto’s attention turned back to him and saw something move in the shadows behind Pegasus. 

“We’ll duel with these! My invention. My Duel Disk System!”

“Oh? How does it work? Do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball?”

Seto growled and Yugi frowned at the creator of the game. This was uncalled for. He’d done enough damage to their group. Then Pegasus looked up. Yugi’s puzzle reacted to the sight of the Millennium Eye, but she glared back down at him and suddenly felt her magic swirl. She looked behind her and Violet Hecate smiled down at her little mistress, before pulling her into a protective hug. 

“Well, Well, it seems, we have two Sailors!”

That’s when Mystic Elf appeared by her mistress’ side. Both Spellcasters glared at them man who made their cards, but they held no loyalty to him. The Gang, Mai and Bandit Keith where amazed by Yugi’s strange ability and Yugi herself wondered if this had to do with her Sailor abilities.

Seto turn back to Pegasus and hissed.

“Well, if I have to use your little toy, I’ll have someone duel in my place. Croquet, bring Young Kaiba, would you?”

The gang gasped as Mokuba’s soulless form walked onto the catwalk. Seto’s form shook with repressed anger at the sight of her beloved brother. Joey growled at the sight of the abused younger sibling. Tea and Mai gasped as Seto bowed out of using her advantage and took her place on the Duel Arena.

“SETO-CHAN! YOU JUST HAVE TO TRUST YOUR DECK!”

Seto looked back at her small rival and frowned.

“YOU KNOW I DON’T BELIEVE IN THAT SHIT!”

“Oh my, such language out of such young mouths!”

Seto and Yugi both frowned at the man, but he waved them off. Yugi puffed her little face up and her monsters huddled closer.

“THEN REMEMBER THE MOONLIGHT IS A MESSEGER OF LOVE!”

Seto looked up and nodded. She was going to have to trust in herself. She walked up the platform and set her deck down, but also set her henshin ankh on the display board as well.

Pegasus grinned at her before setting his own deck down. Seto sensed something negative whirl through the air. That’s when she saw it, the Millennium Eye. Yugi was looking at it two. Her Puzzle warmed with worry at the sight as if to scream.

“What’s the matter, Miss Kaiba? Are you ready?”

Seto drew and found herself losing. She almost screamed when Pegasus took her Blue-Eyes and turned it into an American cartoon. The dragon stretched and giggled and Seto looked at her poor Jono, then up at her puppy.

“How dare you mock, what is mine.”

“But I’ve made him oh so cute and cuddly!”

“OI, I AIN’T CUTE!”

Pegasus looked up at Joey who growled down at the man. The Creator then smirked as he turned back to Seto. His smirk was more than enough to set Seto on edge. She slapped her hand down and pulled from her deck. Praying. They were answered.

“I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

Kisara roared onto the field and blinked at herself. Why was she staring at a toon version of herself? The toon giggled as she attacked him, moving out the way like a rubber band. Kisara roared.

“How did they not both lose?”

“Cartoon Physics.”

Yugi didn’t look up as she glared at Pegasus, then Seto tried to draw a card and looked down. Her deck was gone, in the Graveyard and useless.

“Looks like you’ve lost, Kaiba-girl.”

Seto stared at the man then Yugi screamed. Pegasus removed Seto’s soul from her body. He grinned as she appeared on the card then frowned as the image of Seto turned into a blue and very light blue crystal siting over a light blue rose. Seto’s body stood there for a few seconds as Pegasus’ guards moved to get her, she exploded into orbs of light.

Everyone in the room was baffled by what happened, and Joey stared at the spot Seto had been, eyes wide and unmoving. Mai walked over to the teen and pulled him away from the railing. Joey struggled against her, but couldn’t get free as Tristan came to help the older Duelist.

Violet Hecate called Seto’s deck and ankh to Yugi’s hand and Yugi looked down at him. She transformed without and word, tilting her hat back to glare at the man her magic swirling around her.

“Pegasus, I am the Guardian of Magic and Love, Sailor Dark Magician and in the name of Ra the Game has begun.”

Pegasus grinned at her. Yugi sighed and walked out the room with Seto’s deck, before placing it in Joey’s hands. He looked at Yugi before cradling Seto’s deck in his hands.

“We’re the most powerful deck in the game and we couldn’t save her!”

Yugi didn’t know what to say. She had to win this. She could not stand by and watch as her friends were destroyed, but how were they going to survive this? She walked up to her friend and slapped him. Joey looked down at the girl, her eyes set in determination. He almost broke into tears as they were led to a dining room.

The finalist and guest sat down before Tea screamed. Yugi looked down at her soup to see a replica of Pegasus’ Millennium Eye staring back at her. Mai made a face, Joey fell out of his chair and Bandit Keith just glared at it.

“The eyes have numbers in them. It will be the lineup for the Semi-finals.”

Yugi took out a one, Joey, got three. Mai had two and finally Keith had four. Yugi looked at Mai and gave her a watery smile. This wasn’t going to end well.

Later that night, Yugi paced her room. She couldn’t let the Spirit out to duel, she’d have to win on her own. She could still feel him pounding against his side of their mind, but she couldn’t let him out. She heard a knock at her door and went to open it. Ryou smiled sweetly at her with Tristan next to her. God, she hoped they weren’t about to sneak off. She didn’t ship it.

“We’re going to go grab Mokuba, that way we can leave as soon as you beat that creep.”

“Yugi, everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

Ryou’s cryptic words brought some form of comfort and she watched as they left. She then blinked. For a minute she thought she saw Ryou in a Sailor Suit. That couldn’t be right. Why would Ryou look like that. She blinked and the illusion was gone. Yugi went back to her room, staring at the Puzzle. How was she going to win?

She heard another knock at her door and assumed it was Tea and felt the world go black. She was once again in her mind and took in how her soul room was beginning to change. 

The toys were picked up now and put away. The bed looked more mature covered in dark violet sheets, and the desk was more crowded than usual. There were more pictures, but their faces where blurred or shadowed. That’s when Yugi noticed the writing on the walls. It looked like Hieroglyphs, then it didn’t.

“What an odd room, it’s changed.”

Yugi looked behind her. She frowned at the man in a turban and summoned her wand. It seemed in her mind she could summon it without transforming too. Before she could force him out her mind, the man in the turban walked into the Spirit’s room and Yugi followed. She’d never been in his room. The Spirit showed up looking pissed.

“Well, You’re back. Yugi, run along.”

“What are you planning on doing?”

“He is trespassing on our mind so he must play.”

“A Game?! Are you crazy?”

“He will hurt you so he must play.”

Yugi took the man’s hand and ran. The Spirit looked enraged before sending something after them. Yugi took a turn leading the man deeper into the Puzzle. Then Yugi saw the dead end.

“Oh no.”

“Mistress, get away from him!”

Yugi looked back to see the Dark Magician with a worried look on his face. Yugi shook her head and stood in front of the man, summoning her wand again. She looked up at the man then noticed what they were standing on.

“YOU ARE NOT SUMMONING A DRAGON IN HERE!”

Both the man in the turban and the Dark Magician winced and Yugi called off the Game before summoning the Spirit to her. The Magician touched the ground as the Spirit stumbled into the room. She turned to look at the man.

“Your name now, and You, Spirit, are still in so much trouble!”

“She betrayed you!”

“She’s my friend! I would have helped her!”

Shadi moved to stand beside the magician as Yugi and the Spirit fought. They raised their voices screaming and yelling as the room started to change as the two fought. Dark Magician just sighed and let the room take him away like he was a boat on the tide. Shadi held onto the magician’s scepter.

“What’s going on?”

“Mummy and Daddy are having a row.”

Shadi looked at the man in awe as the Magician watched the pair. Yugi finally had enough.

“Yami, shut up!”

The spirit stopped before running over to Yugi and pulling the confused girl into a hug. Yugi struggled against him trying to pull away, but Yami held fast. It was his name. One name, at least, but the name was his. She called him that. It sounded so right coming from her.

“Say it again. Please. Say my name again.”

“You’re name?”

“The name you called me. It’s mine, I know it.”

Yugi blinked, but let him hold her. It felt nice almost nostalgic, like he’d held her like this for many lifetimes. Yugi cuddled into the Sp.., no Yami’s, arms soaking in the feeling.

“Well, it seems, my King, my Mistress, that you’re finally ready to talk.”

The Dark Magician grinned as he watched them jump away from each other. His King and Mistress were still adorable as ever. He wished Mana was here to see them.

“Thank you, Dark Magician.”

The magician bowed and smiled before looking over at the intruder. Shadi didn’t know what to think as the two stood side by side blushing. He suddenly got a flash of another pair standing proud on their wedding day.

“I am sorry for intruding my friends. I sensed something with the Puzzle, but it turns out that it was Yugi who has become so much more. I am happy to leave the Puzzle in your hands Sailor Dark Magician.”

Shadi left and the Magician floated around his loved ones. It had been so long since they were together. He had been found by Yugi first. His queen and Mistress was strong and non-violent as ever, though she hadn’t lost the will to fight for others. His King just and stubborn and angry as ever, though something had changed, like the millenniums had finally washed away a great pain.

“Now, shall we talk about why you were willing to kill Yugi’s friend?”

“Why do you sound British?”

The Dark Magician looked at his mistress and thought about it. It must have to do with the girl who had his Ring currently. Poor dear, stuck with that wretched thing.

“No clue, love. Now, why, Yami, did you feel the need to kill that dear arrogant Kaiba?”

Yugi frowned at her monster completely confused as to what was happening. Was the Dark Magician acting as a therapist? What the hell was going on?

The Magician ignored his Mistress having a panic attack as he watched his King. It wouldn’t be too long until Yami cracked and stared whining. It was a horrible trait that the man shared with his cousins, and siblings.

“She was mean to Yugi!”

“Yes, Seto can be nasty, but that’s not a reason for almost killing her.”

“I need to help Yugi save her grandfather, I’m willing to pay any cost!”

“But Yugi isn’t. You two are a team, that means you can’t just run off without consulting the other on the Batshit crazy things you do. That has never ended well when you do.”

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, both unsure as where to go with this. Yami needed to protect Yugi; it wasn’t a choice he had, but Yugi could defend herself now that she had her Sailor powers. What use was an overprotective dark?

The magician sat himself in the air and summoned some tea and cake for himself as he waited for Yugi to make her choice. All magic comes with a price, now Yugi had found her debt. 

“No more killing. No more taking over and me not knowing. This is my body and we’re a team.”

“Very well, Sailor Dark Magician.”

The Magician nodded at his loved ones, glad that the fighting was over. They always worked better together than against.

“Well now that that’s all done and over. Yugi needs to sleep. She has a big duel in the morning.”

“We’ll win this together.”

“Right.”


	4. Shadow's Sailor War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that Senshi deck I've been talking about comes in now. As you know it's pre-Battle City, so this deck is an over kill know, but it will be Nuked the next time it's used. Yugi and Seto share this deck. Also I do have a Mock-deck made up so I can "duel" against the transcript of the original duels. Enjoy.

The next morning, Yami walked onto his side of the Duel platform, facing Mai. He wasn’t afraid and set his deck down. He could feel Kaiba’s energy pulsing from it. The energy of a star almost. It was time to bring war, and Yugi was sad that it had to happen.

“Are you ready, Yugi?”’

“Well, let’s see your Harpies against my Senshi!”

“Very well.”

“DUEL!”

Mai: 2000  
Yugi: 2000

“I’ve got first move! I summon Harpy’s Lady in Attack position! I’m also setting a card, your move, Yugi.”

/Yami, I don’t trust that face down./

“I set a monster, and end my turn.”

Mai smirked at Yugi then took her draw phase.

“I equip Cyber Shield to My Harpy bringing her Attack up to 1800, Now attack her face down: SCRATCH SLASH! What?”

Yami smirked as Senshi Thief stood proudly on the field. Her white hair floating from the attack, but the Senshi in black and green smirked before jumping over Harpy Lady and destroying Mai’s face down.

“You activated Senshi Thief’s effect, when flip summoned, she can destroy one spell or trap card!”

/Nice one, Yami!/

“I end my turn!”

“Alright, my move! I set a monster and one card face down.”

“Here I go!, Draw! I play Harpie’s Feather Duster! Now Harpy, attack her face down Monster.”

Up in the rafters, the gang watched as a pink haired girl was sent to the Graveyard. They then looked back at the monster that looked a lot like Ryou, and noticed the anger on the monster’s face as she looked at the smug bird.

“Is it me or does that Senshi looked pissed?”

“Wow, she does.”

“That’s the end of my turn.”

“I draw. I’m going to pass the one.”

/Are we waiting on the Ritual for that one?/

\Yes, but I’m going to lose Thief next turn.\

/Don’t worry, Kaiba-chan’s deck will pull through./

“Very well, my turn! Draw! Alright I equip Harpie Lady with Rose whip! Attack that silly guardian!”

Thief was sent to the grave and the pair tried to clear their minds. How could the get around that 2100 attack points? Yami drew his next card and smiled. Oh thank Ra for little mercies.

“I summon Eternal Princess Luna in attack position! Since She was normal summoned I can’t use her effect, but I think three thousand attack points should do! LUNA, COSMIC MOON BURST!”

A white light shot from the crystal in the hands of the odango-ed blond, destroying the Harpie. Mai stared in shock. Yugi turned the duel around in ne turn.

Mai: 2000 -> 1100  
Yugi: 2000

 

“That’s impressive Yugi, but I’m not done yet! I set a monster!”

“draw! I set a card, now Luna take out her Monster!”

Mai groaned as her best card was taken out and she thought about it. There was no telling what Yugi would us next and she placed her hand on her deck making Yami blink. Tristan, and Tea looked over confuse and Joey just stared.

“She gave up.”

Mai smiled at Yami making him confused. Why? Why would she just give up?

“That was my best monster Yugi, and I know there’s something else in your deck that will blast me away. Now win this thing, girl!”

Yami nodded his head. Pegasus smirked at the pair as Yami walked away from the platform. They met Joey outside the duel arena, he looked ruffled.

“Joey what’s wrong?”

“I dreamed about Kaiba last night.”

“Oh? You dream about her a lot. Was it the one where you’re in a dog suit again?”

Joey stared at Yami with a look of horror and betrayal. He then shook his head and frowned at his friend.

“No, it was different. She was different. She told me where to find her Glory of the King’s Hand. It was weird, but when I went looking for the one you gave me it was gone.”

“I think I know where it’s at. Did you find what Kaiba had you looking for?”

“Yeah, right where she said it was… and so was this.”

Joey held up the dark blue ankh. Yugi gasped in the background. Seto’s henshin item had been in her room, but how did he get it? Joey hadn’t really been paying attention to when she had changed. He was still coming to grips with the fact that the two women he loved were really just one amazing girl, but now his dreams of her ever noticing him where dashed. Yugi was a Senshi too, what hope did he have against her?

Joey got a flash in the back of him mind of a man that looked too much like Kaiba and a girl that was like looking in the mirror. Joey shook his head and walked onto the platform. He looked at his opponent, choosing not to notice Pegasus. If he did, Joey was sure that he’d jump over and kill him. 

Keith looked smug as Joey walked onto the platform holding out Seto’s Glory of the King’s Right. Keith looked a little freaked out that Joey had the card and not the younger man knew Keith stole his.

“You ready for this? My dragons and my warriors are going to sear you.”

“Like a little kid like you could ever beat are real duelist.”

“DUEL!”

“I got first move! I draw and I’ll set this monster. I end my turn.”

“Draw. I set a monster, and end.”

“I draw, now I flip summon Pendulum Machine, Destroy his face down!”

“No my Battle Warrior!”

“I end my turn.”

“My turn!”

The gang watched as Joey drew his next card and Yugi prayed. She prayed for some miracle.

“I draw! Alright! I summon Giltai the Dark Knight! Now Attack!”

The knight attacked the machine, but the magic bounced off.

“Magic doesn’t effect. No, my monster, how?!”

A tall teen with aqua green hair and blue eyes appeared on the field looking pissed. Joey blinked in confusing and the faced Keith with his hands on his hips.

“Shenanigans. Unless the monster has an Effect that says it is Spellcaster proof then you’re ‘Machines are immune to magic’ shit in null and void.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Noah Kaiba. I’m Seto and Mokuba’s adoptive brother. I’ve been watching you, you cheat. You stole Joey’s Glory of the King’s Right and entered, illegally.”

“So did that chump.”

“Joey didn’t have others duel for him. He won his star chips fairly and Pegasus actually had a backup rule list, since he gave out two cards. You could invite a friend if you wanted, They just needed a star chip. Seto gave Joey his first one and Yugi gave him the Glory card.”

“Well, You have been a bad boy. I guess you’ll have to play a Penalty Game.”

“The fuck ever with your ‘Penalty Game’!”

Keith jumped up onto the balcony that Pegasus was sitting. He pointed a gun at the man. Pegasus just smirked before flashing his golden eye at the young man. Keith growled, but then felt his hand turn to his head. His eyes got wide as the gun fired and Pegasus stepped on a button sending the body to the sea.

Tea screamed. Yami ripped Yugi from her control so she didn’t see it and Ryou looked sick. Tristan was glad Mokuba wasn’t awake to see it. 

“Now, remember, no cheating, kids.”

Yugi wasn’t sure she was going to like this.

/I don’t want to duel him./

‘I know, Yugi. I know.’

Joey sighed. One more duel. Him verses Yugi. He looked up at the short girl and sighed. This would be a crazy duel.

Yami walked onto the duel field and set the Senshi deck onto the field. It was pulsing. This wasn’t how the monsters wanted to face Joey. Yami tried to soothe the monsters within, but he wasn’t sure that it would help.

“Yug, I want your best. I don’t want you babying me.”

“I promise not to, but I will not lose this Joey.”

“I’m not planning on losing either.”

“DUEL!”

Yugi: 2000  
Joey: 2000

“I’ll start, I summon Senshi Dark Magician! I’ll use her effect! I special summon Eternal Princess Luna! Now since I special summoned Luna, I can add one Senshi to my hand and I choose Senshi Dragon! I’ll shuffle my deck and end my turn!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME WITH THAT SHIT, YUGI?!”

Yami smirked at his friend. Oh he was on a roll, but that didn’t mean that the duel was his.

“My Move…..I draw. I set a monster and end my turn. I hate when you get those good draws!”

“My Turn and I’m really sorry, Joey, but a quick end is best for both of us. I play the spell Moon Pride which increases my Senshi Dark Magician Attack and Defense by five hundred!”

Senshi Dark Magician 2400/1900 -> 2900/2400

“Now my magician attack his face down! Dark Star Kiss!”

The Monster, that looked like Yugi, kissed her crescent rod before waving it over Joey’s face down sending his monster to the grave. Then winked at Joey before resetting to her side of the field. Now Joey was wide open.

“I’m sorry Joey. But Eternal Princess Luna take out Joey’s life points! Cosmic Moon Burst!”

With that attack Joey groaned. He lost. Yugi always had luck when she needed it. Now he couldn’t save his sister. Across the field Yugi sighed.

“Thank Ra for small miracles.”

She knew Pegasus was hoping for a long drawn out duel, but Yugi was thankful it wasn’t. She was ready now. 

Pegasus clapped for the pair and Yugi turned to the other Item holder and clutched at the Senshi Deck. She could feel Seto’s heart beat in it and she wasn’t sure what to do, but she couldn’t use this deck against Pegasus. She took her Dark Magician out of the Senshi Deck and smiled at him. She was going to have to have faith.

“ Please let the moon guide us.”

Yugi changed decks and turned back to Pegasus. She couldn’t win this with Seto’s help this time, but Yugi paused, she felt something warm flow through her. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see Dragon, Thief, and Guide smiling at her she even felt the magic of her friends nearby and the power emanating from Yami inside the Puzzle. For the first time, Yugi truly realized she’d never be alone again.

Yugi switched with Yami and they walked onto the platform once more. It was time for this nightmare to end.

Pegasus: 2000  
Yugi:2000

“Are you ready Yugi-girl?”

“Nope, but you’re going down!”

“Ladies first, Yugi-girl.”

“I’ll set a monster.”

From there Yugi was having trouble. Pegasus was matching them move for move, pulling a head. Then he activated a Shadow Game. Yugi didn’t know what to do. Pegasus flashed his eye showing how he knew every move they would make, ritual summoning his greatest monster. Yugi and Yami kept switching, but Yugi felt herself getting week. Then the world when black, but not before she saw her most powerful magician smiling at her.

‘You’ve done well, my Mistress. Rest.”

The Magician of Black Chaos tucked his mistress into her bed and turned to wait on his Master. When Yami did, he took the field glaring at the creator of the game. Yami was almost in tears as he looked at the magician. Merlin gave his master a thumbs up before turning back to the creature.

“Fear not, my Master. Yugi is safe within her Room. Now shall we end this Sailor War?”

Yami nodded his head wiping the tears from his eyes before declaring an Attack. The Game was over, Yugi was safe, and now Pegasus had to pay up.

“As promised I release their souls, all of them.”

‘This was for his lover, my Master.’

Yami blinked at the magician, he hadn’t left the field, was that Yugi’s Sailor power? Yami then looked back at the broken man and felt something ancient from within him give him clarity. He knew now what all of this was for, but Yugi was cursed now. His light was cursed to live for all eternity coming back to the world like the phases of the moon.

“Pegasus, one day you will be reunited, but bringing the dead back to life is impossible and dangerous.”

Pegasus walked away and Yami almost jumped for joy when he felt Yugi wake up. 

“Where’s my big sister?”

Tristan smiled at the seven year old and helped him to his feet. Ryou smiled at him before patting Mokuba’s head and walking away. Tea thought this was weird, but let the girl go. Something was off about Ryou, but Tea didn’t know what to do. Was Ryou like Kaiba and Yugi?

“Tristan, I think Ryou’s like Yugi and Kaiba.”

“You mean a Sailor Guardian?”

“Yeah, she gives off the same feeling as Yugi. Something very bright and dark.”

“Maybe it has to do with her Item? I mean it does house a Spirit like Yugi’s Puzzle. Maybe you’re feeling the way whole Light Half/Dark Half. There’s no way that we can know three Sailor Guardians.”

“I don’t know.”

They headed back outside the castle, but not before Croquet stopped them. He had two prizes and an envelope.

“This is proof of your victory here, this is the check for three million dollars. This is also for Miss Kaiba.”

“For Seto-chan?” 

Yugi looked at it and frowned at the seal on it. What was in this? They headed out the castle wondering where Ryou had gotten too. Mokuba was snuggled against Tristan’s back as the teen followed his friends. Joey looked at the check with a bitter smile. Sure his sister’s sight was saved, but Kaiba was gone.

They made it to the steps and there standing before them was a smiling Seto Kaiba. Mokuba jumped off Tristan’s back and ran to his sister. Seto dropped to her knees and held her brother tight. She would never be able to thank Yugi for everything she’d done, but for now Seto was just happy to have her brother back.

“KAIBA SETO, DON’T EVER DO THAT BULLSHIT AGAIN!”

Seto looked up at her friends and frowned at them. She let Joey pull her into a hug. She sighed but then blinked at Yugi. There was more power coming off of her than normal. Then Yugi pulled out Seto’s Dragon Ankh.

“My henshin item! Thank you Yugi.”

“You’re welcome. So I guess Yami and I will be joining you on Patrol now.”

Yugi smiled up at Seto who looked down at Yugi is surprise.

“You’re a Sailor Guardian?”

“Sailor Dark Magician at your service.”

Tea almost freaked out when Yugi said this with a smile in her voice. How was it that they knew so many Sailor Guardians? Before Tea could ask, Ryou ran back out looking for them. Now they just wanted to know how the hell they were going to get home. Seto pulled her cell phone out of her brief case and called Roland.

“I need pick up. No, we’re not hurt. No, I’m fine. No, Mokuba’s okay. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I OWN INDUSTIRAL ILLUSIONS?! The new just broke? What do you mean the Big Five took over? Fire them now! I don’t care how you do it but get them out of my building!”

Yugi blinked and handed Seto the envelope that Croquet handed her.

Seto read through it and felt her jaw drop. Pegasus left her everything. Seto stared at it confused, but smirked. Now she had control over all of Duel Monsters.

Seto stared at the will for a moment then started to laugh. Seto started to giggle at first the broke out into full crazy laugh. The gang just stared that the crazy girl. Seto stopped laughing and blinked at her friends before coughing and turning away from them.

“Ignore what you just saw.”

“Kaiba, you are so weird.”

Seto’s face turned red and she turn back to Joey. The gang and Mokuba sighed as they started to fight. Looks like things were going back to normal. Yugi sighed but then heard running, she turned to see Mai making her way to the group.

“Hey, kiddoes, can I get a ride with you?”

“Absolutely no…..”

“Sure, Mai!”

Seto proceeded to put her blue nails in Joey’s ear. Seto hissed and Joey yelped and Yugi sighed. Oh why?

“You can’t just offer someone a ride on someone else’s dime, do you know how much jet fuel cost?!”

“Ow ow ow ow ow!”

Yugi sighed as they continued to fight. She decided to shift Seto’s attention from her love rival and back to the task at hand. She just hoped that the ride would come soon. About two hours later and Seto and Joey being sent to separate corners, Roland arrived with a military grade double blade helicopter.

“Seto, why do you have an Army chopper?”

“Oh You don’t remember that my Step-father was a war monger?”

The Gang and Mai just blinked then the gang sighed. Mai looked at the girl who started walking to the chopper. She then smiled. Kaiba really was something, and Joey seemed head over heels for her. Mai wondered if he knew how in love with her he was.

Seto sat down and sighed, thankful that they were going home. Once they landed in Domino, Seto said her goodbyes and leading her brother into the limo to head to Kaiba Corp. She had people to kick out.


	5. Heroes

Seto frowned at her virtual pod and got in. the game wasn’t acting right. So, she had to go into the game to fix it. Seto patted the ankh in her pocket before getting into the pod. She closed her eyes, started the dive and everything went to hell.

Mokuba ran out the door and to the safest place he could think of. Yugi set the coffee down on the table as Joey complained about their homework. Tristan laughed at them and Tea wished the elder Kaiba was here to make them pay attention.

“Hello, can I… Mokuba?”

“Help, please.”

After getting Mokuba something warm to wear and some hot chocolate, the gang sat down to listen to him. Yugi gasped in horror at the thought of her fellow Guardian trapped in the virtual world. Oh, she knew she should have followed Seto this morning. 

“We’ll get her back Mokuba, don’t you worry. It’s a Sailor’s Promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Would your second favorite Super Hero lie to you?”

“You did lie about being twelve last week to get a discount at Burger World.”

Yugi groaned. She shouldn’t have taken Mokuba with her to get food. She rolled her eyes and lead the charge to go save Seto. They snuck into a restricted area and into the Proto-pods. Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba went in leaving Tea and Tristan to protect them. Before they could block the door. A security door slammed shut over the normal ones and all but two of the vents were close.

“Everyone should be safe now. I love how those bastards forgot about me.”

Tea looked over to the monitor to see Noah grinning at them. She sighed in relief glad to have the cyber-being watching over them. Tristan gave the mint haired boy a smirk as they watched him boot up the computer.

“I’ll monitor their progress in the game. Knowing those asshats, they’ve locked Seto in the deepest part of the game and dressed her in something really pervy. I’ve also managed to give them more of an edge. I separated Yugi and Yami’s minds in the game, so they can actually be effective.”

Inside the game, Yugi found herself falling. Then she hit the ground hard. She groaned and heard three more set next to her. Good everyone was…. THREE?

Yugi sat up looking around to set Joey and Mokuba, then she looked down to see a teen… no a young man on the ground next to her. It was Yami. She rolled him over to look at him better. She’d been so wrapped up in saving her grandfather, that she didn’t really get a good look at him. His hair was like hers only it stood up in a crown around his head and there was more blond in his hair too, that looked like lighting.

He opened his wine-red eyes to stare into violet. He smiled up at her. He’d never seen his beautiful light so……………HOW WERE THEY DOING THIS?  
Yami sat up banging his head against Yugi’s. The pair groaned as Joey finally sat up looking around and noticed the pair and gaped. How many more times was he going to see this dream. Wait no, it wasn’t a dream. Yugi had another person living in her body but how where they split?

“Um, Guys, how are you two split apart?”

“We don’t know.”

“We can figure that out later! Zombies!”

“Zoinks!”

The group got up and started to run. Yami was the first to notice the device on his arm. Looking at the deck attached to his right wrist, Yami drew a card and smirked. So, this was a giant duel and adventure game. Yami turned around and looked at the card. Senshi V jumped out of the card. standing in front of the group.

Yugi turned back to see Yami standing there with his monster. Yugi drew a card and summoned him. The Dark Magician looked around and blinked at the Senshi monster before joining her. The Zombies advanced and Joey and Mokuba summoned their own monsters.

Joey was about to attack, when V stopped the monsters and glared, before turning into Aphrodite. The more powerful Senshi kept the others back and Yami figured out the riddle.

“Joey, Sword and Shield! Flip them!”

Joey pulled out the magic card and flipped them.

“Aphrodite, Love Me Chain!”

The blonde Senshi attacked with whip like motions sending the zombies away. She walked back to Yami’s side flipping her hair up into the Dark Magician’s face as she passed.

“She’s not nice.”

“Aphrodite is a leader, she’s not going to be nice if we hold her back.”

Aphrodite smiled and disappeared. The other monsters left as well. Yugi sighed as they stared to leave the graveyard. Then they found a fairy. The group followed the fairy all the way to a village. They walked through the village and was forced back into the village by a sandstorm.

Yami spit the sand out of his mouth, glaring at the expansive sea of sand.

“I hate sand.”

“Yami?”

“Why you not like sand?”

“It sucks.”

“You sound like Luke Skywalker.”

Yami stared at his beloved light and she stared right back. Joey rolled his eyes and put his hands over Mokuba’s. Seto murder them all if they exposed Mokuba to this shit. He snapped his figure in front of the two. More importantly, joey didn’t want to see Yugi go gaga over a spirit.

“You kids are dumb, you can’t cross the desert on foot. You need a Niwatori bird.”

Yami was confused and Yugi groaned, oh she was going to make Seto redesign this part of the game! Yami looked over to see a contest.

“Hey, this says we can win one of those cards at the coliseum. What’s a Coliseum?”

“Yug, how old is that Puzzle again?”

“Way older than Rome, like Millenniums older.”

“But he’s been in your head, right Yugi? Why wouldn’t he know?”

Yugi shrugged. Yugi didn’t know why Yami only took the basics, but then he would surprise her with pop culture. She just found out yesterday that he was into Transformers which was odd, as that was something she never expected him to know about.

‘Bumblebee reminds me of you, Partner.’

Yugi shook her head feeling her face heat up. Oh, what was she thinking having a crush on the spirit that inhabited her body? Joey rolled his eyes and lead Mokuba away from the awkward pair to sign up for the bird.

He rolled his eyes at the mask, but put it on before walking out to the jeering crowd. He got to the center when his opponent was wearing a cape too and a butterfly mask.

Joey summoned his Flame Swordsman, watched as she summoned a Harpie. He attacked, his monster hit a mirror wall and she added Rose whip…….and Joey was done.

He ripped off his mask causing Mai to stop her attack in time. She listened to his story before putting her hand over her mouth to stop her giggled. Joey was acting as the brave night to save his princess. She was going to have to confirm this with Yugi. Best not upset the Queen of Games by messing with her ships.

Mai had her Harpie, Elizabeth, snatch the Niwatori card, before they all ran out the building. Joey used trap hole to ensure their escape and found themselves at the desert again. Mai summoned the bird and they were off. 

“Why does Yugi have a twin brother?”

“I’m not Yugi’s twin, nor am I her brother. I am the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, I am called Yami.”

“Very formal, Okay I’ll bit. I mean if Sailor V can be fighting monsters in London and Sailor Dragon can fly so why not spirits in artifacts?”

Mai smiled as Joey and Yami took the lead and she fell back to talk with Yugi. The Queen was upset, but Mai thought it had something to do with spirit riding up front.

“So, I got a question about Joey and Kaiba.”

“Ship it like FedEx.”

“Oh, good I was worried there for a second.”

Yugi just smiled at her. It was nice to have a female friend again after being stuck with three boys for a few hours. She hoped Seto was alright. Why had she just gotten into a game that her traitorous Board had finished?

“I’m beginning to think for all Seto’s brains, she’s not very bright when it comes to people.”

Joey, Yami and Mokuba looked back at the girls when Yugi said this. Yami nodded his head to what his light said, worried to that Seto didn’t understand the world as much as she said so. Joey was just worried. Then again Joey worried over Seto and Yugi almost as much as he took in air. Both girls where magnets for trouble.

Mokuba puffed up his face at the “insult” to his beloved big sister. Yugi’s face softened at this and Mokuba calmed slightly.

“I don’t mean that in a hurtful way, Mokuba, we all have our own strengths and weaknesses. I just meant that after She found out the Big Five were behind trying to take over Kaibacorp, she shouldn’t have just jumped into this again all gong ho.”

“I know, Yugi. I think sometimes Big Sister forgets that she’s still just a teen too. Roland looks out for us as much as he can, but he can only do so much since we’re still his bosses. Then there’s Seto’s secretary and he’s scary.”

“How scary can one guy be?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s a demon, but he’s also the only one that remembers that Seto can out eat an elephant if she doesn’t forget to eat.”

The older people of the group stared at the seven-year-old. Mokuba blushes as he tries to explain, Yugi just hugged him to calm him down. They crossed the desert and came to a giant stone gate. Yami groaned at the sight of the obvious labyrinth before the group headed inside.

They walked through trying to find a way out when they heard a scream. Joey ran after the scream causing the others to follow. Joey found a girl huddled in a corner. He summoned his Red-Eyes destroying the monster. Yami caught up with the pair first looking at Joey’s gob smacked face.

“Hello, I’m Yami and these are my friends: Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Mokuba.”

“Hello, I am Princess Adena, ruler of this land.”

They helped the princess out of the dungeon heading to her castle. The towns people welcomed them and their princess back, but something felt off to Yugi. That feeling came true when they realized too late that Mokuba switched places with Adena and was kidnapped by an Armored Ninja.

“Yugi, why do Kaibas get kidnapped so easily?”

“I don’t know, Joey, but when I get a hold of them I’m going to give them a talk about putting one’s self into danger and not having a plan! STUPID DRAGONS AND THEIR STUPID NEED TO RUN HEAD LONG INTO DANGER AND NOT THINK THINGS THROUGH!”

With that rant, Yugi returned to pouting as Joey summoned the great Flying Machine and it was bad enough that she was dressed in a skimpier version of an ancient Egyptian dress. She was sure that Yami was drooling behind her, as much as she liked the fact he was noticing her and thinking she was pretty, she wanted her school uniform back. At least that hid the fact she had the widest hips ever. Why couldn’t she be short and stacked? Or tall and proportioned elegantly like Seto?

No, that’s not how the world worked. Joey noticed his friend’s brooding and rubbed her long flat spikes. She turned to look at him and the blonde opened his arms. Yugi shuffled into them, cuddling her face into his chest enjoying his hugs. Joey always gave the best hugs.

Yami looked over at the pair and frowned. Why wasn’t Yugi seeking him for comfort? He was her Dark, her other self. She should be hugging him. Mai noticed the pouting spirit and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Sometimes girls need hugs from boys they’re not in love with. Joey’s her best friend. Sometimes best friends fall in love and sometimes they’re just like Yugi and Joey.”

Yami nodded as the finally got to the Castle of Dark Illusions. After a long battle and an angry Red-Eyes, they stormed the castle only to find Mokuba and Seto running to them. Seto was also dress in a skimpy tube top and a very low hip long flowing skirt.

Joey’s face turned red and Yugi rolled her eyes. It appears that even Seto wasn’t immune to the evil skimpy video game outfits. She walked over to them with Mokuba trailing behind as she walked. She crossed her arms under her chest like normal causing Joey and Yami to slap their hands over their eyes.

“Kaiba, hon, let’s not do that right now okay?”

Seto looked down and nodded relaxing her arms at her side feeling strange. Yugi took Seto’s hand and smiled up at her. They were safe now that the dragon couldn’t be summoned. Then the big five attacked.

Yugi almost screamed as Yami took a hit for Mokuba. The two of them didn’t have dragons of their own, but Yami left her with a trick. Seto and her both managed to summon Dragon Master Knight and took down the Big Five before she woke up in the castle. Seto was asleep next to her curled against her back. What happened? 

“Seto-chan, wake up.”

The dragon grumbled flipping away from the magician. Then Yugi decided to go against her better judgement and poked Seto’s exposed ribs. The Burnette let out a roaring squeal as she bolted from the bed wrapping her long arms around her torso to protect her sensitive sides from the evil chibi on the bed.

“Yugi, what the hell?”

“I tickled a sleeping dragon and now she’s awake. Come-on we have to go see about the others!”

Seto suddenly froze remembering that Mokuba and the others were dead. Suddenly she felt tears streaming down her face. Her baby brother was dead. Her baby was dead!  
Yugi, quickly jumped out the bed and over to the crying teen’s side. She had to fix it, she knew everything was all right, but Seto wouldn’t see that it was until Mokuba and the others were in front of her.

“Seto, they’re okay, I promise.”

Seto wiped her tears and nodded. Once again, her step-father was mocking her in the back of her mind. Maybe one day she wouldn’t hear him anymore. The two girls traveled to the where Adena was waiting for them and stopped. They found their friends and loved ones grinning at them from where the princess stood and Seto took off, grabbing her brother in a tight hug and spinning him around.

They beat the game and woke up. Yugi was the first out of her pod and she helped Mokuba out of his and then the gang quickly escaped the labs and met up with Seto, whom Yugi put her little hands on her hips and gave the CEO her most disappointed pout.

“Kaiba Seto, don’t you ever do something like that again.”

Seto rolled her eyes and ruffled Yugi’s spikes. It was nice to know the shorter girl cared.

A Month passed after the incident and Seto was reading the paper at her desk in her office, sipping on the peppermint mocha she had requested from her beloved and scary receptionist. She was sure that man was a demon with how quickly and efficiently he got her everything she asked. She took a sip again then almost spit it out when she caught sight of a girl with long twin tails topped with odangos in a sailor suit on the national page of her paper. There were more than just her, Yugi and V?

Seto read over the article, learning about Sailor Moon and her two companions, Mercury and Mars. The three girls where fighting something called the Dark Kingdom and Seto felt her stomach drop. There really where more Senshi, but Seto knew she had to investigate. How though? As convenient as it would be for Sailor Dragon and Sailor Dark Magician to make a random appearance in Tokyo, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou couldn’t just randomly show up. She looked at her planner to see if she’d be in Tokyo at some point and found her answer. Princess Dai of the D Kingdom would be in Tokyo to show off her family’s “Legendary Silver Crystal”.

Seto had plans to meet with the girl to talk about purchasing her diamonds for Seto’s latest version of the Duel Disk. In doing so Seto had an invitation to the masquerade ball the night before their meeting, but who to take with her?

“a date with the puppy, or Sailor Business?”

“Sailor Business, Kaiba-hime, always comes first.”

Seto twitched as the silent red eyed and black-haired man walked into her office with a pile of papers and home work for her to do. How did that man always get her school bag anyway?

“Kuromaru-san, I don’t know how you found out, but if you tell…”

“No one will find my body, I know my dear, but as I was saying, Sailor Business first. This would also be a good idea for the new owner of Duel Monsters to be seen with her Queen.” 

Seto sighed knowing he was right. With her having just obtained Industrial Illusions, she needed to show that there was not an upset with the last tournaments grand results and taking Yugi with her to Tokyo would show that.

“I hate when you’re right. If you would please inform Yugi that she’ needs to find a gown and back a bag. We have a car to catch for Tokyo next Friday.”

“It might be best if you take her dress shopping, Kaiba-hime. Mutou-san might not know what to wear to an actual ball.”

Seto dropped her head onto her desk, of course Yugi wouldn’t know what to wear to a ball. Kuromaru picked up Seto’s pink and blue dragon sticker filled planer and looked over the rest of her day. She had nothing important that either he or Roland couldn’t take care of, so he closed the book placed it into the top drawer of the ornate oak desk and started to usher his teenaged boss out the door. 

Seto blinked at she found herself outside the game shop. When had that demon gotten her here? Just as she was about to call and yell at the evil, evil receptionist that she was sure was a demon, Yugi and Joey walked up.

“Seto-chan, what are you doing here? You want to come with us to the arcade?”

Seto shook her head and pulled her spare, more business appropriate black planer out of her bag. She flipped it to the page showing her next Friday evening corresponding to the first evening of Domino High’s Spring Break.

“I’m needed in Tokyo for a meeting with the Princess of the D Kingdom and her ambassadors. I need her gem stones for a project.”

“What kind of Project?”

“Silly Puppy, of course I’m not telling you”


	6. Tsukino

“This is going to be our most important duel.”

“Right, not holding back Seto-chan.”

“Let’s go.”

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!”

Seto glared at the brush stuck half way up the tiny Queen’s head. Getting Yugi’s hair to do anything was proving to be a challenge. The girl’s long flat spikes seemed to bounce and twist into their normal shape no matter what products the brunet used on her friend.

“I saw Gardner do this before for Gym. How?”

“Can we just call Tea and you not kill me?”

“Tea is three hours away in Domino. We must be at the Ball in three hours. How do you think that will work?”

Yugi made a face at Seto’s logic and the CEO tried again before Yami took over and hissed at her like a cat.

“What the hell, spirit?”

“Stop hurting her and let me fix it.”

With a weirdly well practiced hand, Yam placed the spikes into a set of cascading twin tails leaving Yugi’s lighting fringe free. Once Yami was pleased with the look he let Yugi look at herself again, retreating to the Millennium Puzzle. The two girls stared in the mirror puzzled. There was more to the spirit than met the eye and Yugi delicately touched her hair amazed at how her Yami arranged it.

Seto rolled her eyes and started ushering the girl to get dressed as Seto took over the mirror to do her own hair. She looked at how long her hair had gotten in recent months frowning as it trailed to the top of her calves. Maybe she and Mokuba both needed a haircut. She pulled it up into a set of twin tails before wrapping sections up into odangos. She started at the style her Aunt had always placed her hair in, to match her little cousin.

She sat there with the memories before pulling her hair out of the style and brushing it smooth. She would never see them again, and even if she did, Seto didn’t know if she’d want to talk to them. Her Mother’s brother and his wife had stolen their inheritance and left them in Domino, who was to say that her Father’s brother didn’t benefit from them disappearing too?

“Seto-chan? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Yugi, I’m fine.”

“Your hair looked pretty like that, Yami thinks so too.”

Seto smiled at her Queen before shaking her head. That hair style was for the past and Kaibas must strive for the future. Seeing that style again, doing her hair in that style would only hold her back.

“It’s from my childhood, but it should remain there. The future waits for no one, Yugi.”

Yugi frowned at her friend but followed the girl out, thankful Seto had chosen flats to go with her dress. She looked at the beaded bodice, and the swirling frosting look of the skirt with rosettes on the side. It was a light purple and Seto had placed a little tiara upon her head.

Yugi blushed feeling like a princess and she could see Yami’s ghostly form giving her a thumb up from the mirror. Maybe she could look like and adult.

She looked over at her friend, taking in Seto’s blue velvet dress that trailed the floor as she walked taking in the crystal beaded straps that clung delicately to her shoulders and crisscrossed in the back. Seto looked elegant standing there while brushing her long hair once gain, Yugi felt jealous that the younger teen was so tall.

The ball came and Seto walked them in, showing the guard the invitations. The two walked around taking in the sights and sounds. Yugi was so amazed at everything. The party was going full swing with Yugi walked into someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s my fault.”

“Um Hello, I’m Yugi.”

The raven-haired teen looked at the shorter girl blinking her wise violet eyes. Yug didn’t know what to make of her, her own large amethyst eyes staring back. The girl felt familiar, like someone she’d known a long time ago.

“My name’s Rei.”

Seto turned back to Yugi walking to her side as another girl walked over to them. The CEO examined the girl for a second taking in her dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. All four girls stared at each other for a minute before the heard a commotion and headed outside.

“USAGI!”

“Yugi!”

“Right! Dark Magic Power, Make up!”

“White Lighting Power, Make up!”

The younger girls stared in awe as the older ones turned into Senshi, before pulling out their own henshin items.

“Mars Planet Power, Make up!”

“Mercury Planet Power, Make up!”

The four Sailors nodded to each other and separated, Dragon and Dark Magician to aid the blonde girl and the tuxedoed man and Mars and Mercury to girl known as Princess D. Dragon caught bought the girl and young man by their arms. Dark Magician blasted the shadow creature away from the box that it was after. She turned back to the girl and her companion almost frowning as the tuxedoed man ran off, but was forced back to the task at hand.

“Mirror Force!”

The shadow hit a wall being forced back as Dark Magician stood in front of the group. The other girls came running to their aid and Dragon turned to the blonde girl beside her.

“You need to transform. Dark Magician can’t hold them off forever. Sailor Moon, now!”

“Right, Moon Prism Power, Make up!”

In a flash of light Sailor Moon joined the battle. They beat back the shadow only for four men to show up. The called themselves the “Four Kings of Heaven” and Dragon giggled at them getting a warning look from Dark Magician, but she shrugged her shoulders. She honestly thought it was funny that they called themselves Kings, when clearly, they were servants.

The four attacked and Magician managed to trap one of them before the others disappeared. It was the short blonde with dark blue eyes. Dragon and Dark Magician noticed he only looked at Mars with a fiery icy stare and the younger scouts wondered how Dark Magician could hold him still.

“It’s called Spellbinding Circle. It allows me to trap anyone. As the Senshi of Magic, I have a greater attack range if I have my Duel Monsters deck at hand before I transform. Now, let’s see if this works. De-Spell!””

Jadeite growled as the brainwashing magic was lifted from him and he dropped to the ground. The group of girls watched as he stood up shaking his head and turned red at the sight of Sailor Mars.

“You freed me! How did you know I was being controlled? Wait did you save the others?!”

Dark Magician shook her head and the king bowed his. His friends where still trapped in that nightmare.

“I’m Jadeite King of the East, Knight of Patience and Harmony. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

“I’m Sailor Dragon, Senshi of Truth.”

“Sailor Dark Magician, Senshi of Magic. It’s nice to meet you……. You’re part of the Prince’s court.”

Jadeite nodded his head as Dark Magician gripped hers. That had been a fleeting memory, but from where? Why could she see it from two points of view? Jadeite nodded his head and explained that it was his mission to find his prince and the princess the prince loved.

Mars, Mercury, and Sailor Moon looked weary at this, and Mars even more so. Jadeite was the enemy.

“That’s enough out of you girls, he was being controlled, and now you have a new ally. Well, three.”

Sailor Moon looked confused as Yugi and Seto let their henshins fall. The other three girls looked scared as they did, but soon followed. Usagi was the first to walk over the older girls. That’s when she noticed the Puzzle around Yugi’s neck.

“My big brother draws that, when he’s not teaching me Duel Monsters!”

Yugi looked at the blonde, wrapping her hands protectively around the ancient Puzzle. How could she know about the Puzzle? The look on the girl’s face was soft and sweet as she explained about her big brother. “Yami-niichan” she called him, But Yugi frowned at this. “Yami” was the name of the spirit of her puzzle.

The group returned to the ball as Senshi to add to security and Jadeite watched from the crowd. Sailor Moon sat herself on a bench feeling tired and was soon asleep. The tuxedoed man came back smiling sweetly at the girl, giving her a kiss.

“Well, aren’t you a creeper?”

The man spun around to see “Yugi” gracefully walking to him. Yami stared at the other teen feeling a need to be protective of Sailor Moon.

“Who are you?”

“A Spirit locked inside of the Puzzle you see around my neck. Now, back away from the girl.”

The taller teen backed away as Yami walked closer and getting to the taller man.

“And what if I continue to peruse her?”

“Then I will say this, if you hurt her the Game you will lose, and the following Penalty Game will leave your soul wrecked. Heed my warning, Tuxedo Mask.”

The young man nodded his head before disappearing into the night. A warning that Yami felt he’d made several times before, though Yami knew this was the first time that he’d met that tuxedoed man. He looked down at the girl sleeping. She was truly a mystery. 

“How do I know you?”

{Brother, don’t tell Father, but I found love!}

Yami shook his head and walked over to gently shake the sleeping girl’s shoulder.

“Yugi?”

“Time to go home, Usa.”

“Okay, big brother.”

Yami led the sleepy Usagi back to her friends, said good bye and the pair headed back to the suite that Seto had booked for them. Once there the first thing Seto did was kick her silver heels clear across the room.

“Kaiba, don’t be messy.”

“Yami, you’re not Roland or Kuromaru, so hush. Now, let’s get those girls into the data base.”   
Seto sat down at the desk and started to plug everything she had learned about the new Sailors into the file she had on her and Yugi. Seto paused for a moment to look at Yami.

“Yami, how do you know Sailor Moon?”

“I’m not sure. I just know that she’s far more important than I, whatever or whomever I was.”

Seto nodded her head and pulled up another set of files, this was when Yami became curious. He walked up behind her and looked at the laptop. Oh, it was everything she collected so far, and he blinked.

“Why is the word ‘cousin’ written on Sailor Moon’s file, Kaiba?”

“Because I think she is my cousin. Tsukino is my original last name before I made my step-father, Kaiba Gozaburo, adopt my brother and I. It’s an odd coincidence that she’s Sailor Moon and that we’ve been drawn to meet her.”

“I think, Seto, that it was fate that brought us to that girl, I know you remember something that Yugi does not, I see it fleetingly when I enter her soul room. A kingdom of silver and a witch that destroyed it all. I also run into those images in my own soul room, just as fleeting as Yugi’s.”

“Those are memories of our lives during the time of Silver Millennium. Yugi’s are blocked, concealed by powerful magic from your mother.”

“My mother?”

“Queen Serenity, also known as the Greek goddess, Selene. She sent us here to live normal lives, but It’s not our fate. We will not interfere with them, Yugi and I have a different mission. We are the Shadows, we guard the realms that are not within mortal reach: The Realm of Spirit, the Realm of Monsters, the Realm of Dreams, and the Realm of Stories. These Shadow worlds parallel the waking world. For now, Yugi and I’s mission is to find Sailor Thief and Sailor Guide.”

“I will help all that I can, Kaiba.”

“You just worry about finding out who you were in the life after our Silver Millennium lives. I think that’s a key to releasing all our memories of Silver Millennium. Yami, please help protect Yugi. I can take care of myself, but she’s….”

“Kaiba, I won’t let anything happen to her, nor you. We can stop whatever is causing your fear, but first, Kaiba, I think tomorrow you should go pay a visit to your family.”

Seto sighed and the next morning she found herself waiting outside an arcade called “Crown.” The blond man inside was very welcoming and it was easy to get the information she needed. Seto almost felt sorry for everyone once Yugi was unleashed inside the arcade.

The small duelist found the Sailor V games and was instantly racking up points. Seto rolled her eyes at the sight of Yugi, but didn’t do anything to stop her. A group of people had started to gather around the two girls, muttering about how they were beating Sailor Mercury’s score and Seto snorted, Ami might be a genius in the more classical sense like herself, but when it came to games, Yugi was on a level all by herself, while mostly.

When Yugi managed to run through all the levels before being killed on the final boss, the game cabinet spit out two watches. Seto frowned at the prizes as Yugi took them out and placed one on her wrist.

“Seto-chan, these are pretty.”

“I guess so.”

“No Way! Mutou Yugi, the Queen of Games and Kaiba Seto the CEO of Kaibacorp! What are they doing here?”

Yugi and Seto turned to look at the girls that just walked in and Usagi rushed forward with Naru in tow. Yugi smiled at them, still feeling weird about her new title, but Seto just raised an eyebrow.

“Kaiba-chan, Mutou-chan it’s so good to see you again! Why are you here though?”

Seto noticed that Ami and Rei were walking in together and that Jadeite followed close to the other girls. Seto shook her head and walked over to Usagi, who was completely enchanted on Yugi playing a Kaibacorp game.

Seto looked at it and smiled. Yugi would be a great game maker for Kaibacorp one day, but for now, Seto had to figure out if Usagi was her cousin.

“Usagi-san, do you know a man named Tsukino Ichiro?”

Usagi froze before turning before turning back to the tall burnet. Seto knew it. Usagi knew her father, but how? Could she really be her cousin?

“Tsukino Ichiro was my uncle’s name on Papa’s side of the family. He had a wife called Hana and two kids, my cousins: Seto and Mokuba. My aunt died in child birth and two years later my uncle died in an accident. Mama and Papa tried their best, from what I understand, to get Seto and Mokuba; but their Mother’s brother said that they died in an accident and that the money was gone. Papa yelled at them and said they were the worse people in the universe, that the money was more important to them than Seto or Mokuba.”

“Our inheritance was more important to them than either of us. They dumped us at an orphanage as soon as the money was in their accounts. I fought tooth and nail to get us out of that hellhole and somewhere safe. I ended up making a man adopt us, because of a bet and his own ego. He made me his heir and I did everything I could to protect Mokuba and came out bitter and twisted because of it until I met Yugi and lost a game to her.”

 

Usagi looked at the girl and then saw it; her cousin. Usagi threw her arms around the older girl and Seto hugged back trying not to break down into tears. They were together again.

Usagi lead the two teens to her house with her friends showing Seto to her parents. Kenji was the first to hug his niece, that’s when Seto started to cry. She found them, but why couldn’t they save her?

“I’m so sorry Seto, they told us you and Mokuba died, we should have known they were lying, but it wasn’t out of the possibility that they killed you.”

“I understand.”

The group of girls talked and Yami floated around the room. Occasionally, Usagi’s eyes would dart to where he was looking at him as he moved about. It unsettled him that she seemed to know where her was.

/Yugi, I think she can see me. /

‘What do you mean?’

/The girl, she can see me. I don’t know how, but she can. /

Yugi looked at her newest friend and smiled. Yami was funny to watch as he darted around the room trying to avoid Usagi’s gaze, before retreating to the puzzle. They headed up to Usagi’s room, but Yugi stopped at a door with the name Yami.

Yami took control and walked into the room. The shadows were calling to him. This room was calling to him. He walked in taking in the room with it dark colors and Yami noticed the trophies and dolls. There were dolls of Duel Monsters. Yami picked up the Dark Magician doll. This room looked so familiar.

“Usagi-chan, what is this room?”

“It’s my Older brother’s room. He was in an accident almost a year ago. He was driving home one day from a Duel Monsters Regional tournament, he’d just won it and then he would have been in the Nationals against Weevil, but he never made it home. He’s in the hospital now. Everything physically is alright, but something is missing.”

“I’m sorry.”

Usagi smiled at the girl who was no longer Yugi. She walked over to her brother’s desk picking up the doll dressed in white and blue before asking for the Dark Magician doll back. She placed them back on the self they came from.

“Mahad doesn’t like being away from The Silent Magician if he can help it.”

“Mahad?”

Yami looked at the blond girl who smiled up at the purple magician. The doll was Yami’s first and his most favorite.

“It’s the name of the doll. Mahad the Dark Magician. I asked Yami why he gave him that name and my brother just smile and say that Mahad was a powerful wizard and that if I was ever in trouble he would protect me. Silly, but I know that he’s right.”

Yugi, who had control back, smiled and she took a card out of her deck box, showing it to the other short girl.

“The Dark Magician is a loyal friend and a powerful ally. He loves unconditionally and fights fiercely. Maybe you’d like to meet him?”

Usagi looked at Yugi funny and Yugi closed her eyes. She twitched her hand and her wand appeared in her hand before she summoned the Dark Magician. The magician appeared and then knelt before Usagi.

“It is nice to finally met you, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's a lot Seto remembers and a lot she doesn't, like Usagi being Princess Serenity, and it will stay this way until Yami's memories as the Pharaoh are released. I want the Shadow Senshi to be more connected to Yami than to Usagi even though they are loyal to both.


	7. Duelist: Usagi

“Princess, you sure about this?”

“Jed, Thief needs our help.”

“Are you sure this isn’t about avoiding the truth?”

Usagi stopped walking, and turned back to her companion. Jed had promised the girls he’d look after her. With his master captured and Usagi’s true awakening taking its toll, Jed thought it was best that Usagi focused on something other than her broken heart.

“I’m not, Jed. I’m going to make Yami and Yugi proud.”

Jed looked over at the determined girl and nodded. This was not going to be easy. They made it to the square where they found “Yugi” and two other women. Usagi ran over and Jed yelled after her, but the blond ran to hug the other odd haired girl.

“Yugi-chan! I’m so glad to see you again!”

“Usa?”

Usagi smiled at Yami while ignoring the man behind her gasping for air. She’d worked hard to be here tonight, and if she did well she could possibly make it to the finals. Tea frowned at the new girl, so this was Seto’s little cousin.

“Seto-chan is about to announce something big and I’ve been winning as many tournaments as I could to get here!”

“Usa-hime is very excited about this.”

“About what?”

Tea was about to ask again when suddenly every outdoor TV changed to show the CEO of Kaibacorp’s face. The gang hadn’t seen the girl in about two months. Usagi looked up, clutching the new box she’d been sent as a special gift. This was going to be exciting and terrifying.

“Hello fellow Duelist, today I’m announcing the first international tournament for Duel Monsters after I acquired Industrial Illusions. Today I announce Battle City, so I suggest you get your decks ready and you mind sharp, also this Tournament will have new Rules. The game has changed! One week from today, Battle City begins! So, I suggest you pick up your new Duel Disk, as this will be the only way to compete, we’re leaving the arenas in the past. Also, there is and Ante up rule, each Duelist will place one of their rarest cards up for bet, and the winner gets the loser’s card. So, let’s see the decks you can make!”

Usagi placed her hand on her belt the held her deck box, she could feel her deck pulsing, ready to aid her in the tournament. She didn’t think she could win the whole thing, but she was going to get as far as she could possibly make it.

When they returned to the hotel, Usagi immediately set her deck out in front of her looking at her cards, of course her brothers had both helped her sort through it, but Usagi wanted it to be a near perfect as possible.

‘You need some stronger monsters, sis!’

‘Shingo, Usagi needs a balanced Monster list as well as spells and traps. Kaiba has changed the rules and too many high-level monsters means she can’t summon.’

Usagi closed her eyes and she could see silvery green pouting at clouded wine. Her brothers where so silly. Jed looked at the deck taking in the images and picked up Senshi Luna. This wasn’t going to easy.

“Usa-hime, you’re not scared?”

“Jed, Yami always has said if you fear the Shadows they grow. We can’t let our fear dictate how we do this. I have to get to the finals. I have to help get him out of that Puzzle.”

Jed nodded then headed back to his room, leaving Usagi alone. The blond girl walked to the window resting her fore head against it. She hoped the girls where okay without her. She didn’t want to run, but they wouldn’t let her stay. Their mission was to protect her, but she….

“Damn it!”

Usagi turned from the window and picked up her new Duel Disk and deck leaving the room and sneaking away from Jed’s door, before running out the hotel. She ran for a bit getting lost before she found herself at the Domino Museum. She frowned and walked in feeling something call to her. She followed the call until she reached the bottom of a closed off exhibit. 

“Atem.”

Usagi placed her hand on the glass keeping her from touching the ancient tablet baring her elder brother’s image. She closed her eyes and let images of him from their lives during Silver Millennium flood her mind. She could see him and Heba smiling on their wedding day. Their mother, Queen Serenity, smiling so hard through her tears. Their father standing tall with his red spikes dancing like flames. She could almost feel the warmth of the sun god.

“Who are you and how did you get here?”

“Usagi? Usa, why are you crying?”

Usagi turned around to see Yami and Tea for the second time that night. She smiled and whipped the tears off her face before looking at the strange woman, whom was frowning at her. Usagi frowned right back. She didn’t know this woman. This woman wasn’t in her memories nor was she someone like Tea, who was a safe person to know her secret. Usagi frowned and tried to pull as much of her brother’s strength and her past self to the forefront of her current life.

“I’m Tsukino Usagi, I was drawn to the tablet that bares my brother’s image.”

“That, my dear, is the Nameless Pharaoh. The Image is of him dueling his greatest rival.”

Usagi turned back to the tablet before snorting. No, she could see, this wasn’t a friendly duel that Atem and Ma’at would have. No, Thoth’s face was painted with pain.

“No, this was a mockery of a duel. The priest is under the control of someone, you can see it on the dragon’s face.”

The woman with black hair and blue eyes was taken aback. This was how Kaiba had treated her months before, but Usagi’s words weren’t laced with venom. Usagi turned back to the woman noticing that Yami was watching her closely. She didn’t know what powers the Item around this woman’s neck gave her, but she relied too heavily on it. Something told Usagi that this Item was not telling truths.

“How would you know?”

“Because, I knew them all once upon a Moonlit Dream.”

“I am Ishtar Ishizu. Why do you say that?”

Usagi frowned that the woman. Something wasn’t right, but Usagi turned back to the slab. That’s when she noticed the dragon in the top right corner.

“That’s Heba’s dragon! The Great Sky Dragon! He’s one of the three Great Beast that traveled with my father! Back when I was Princess Serenity.”

Tea and Yami looked at her confused as Usagi held her hand out to Ishizu, asking for her Item. The woman frowns, but held her Item out, not understanding why she needed to give it to the girl. Usagi gently held the Necklace in her hand and pulled out the dormant Crystal from under her blouse.

The Necklace reacted strongly to the sight of the Illusion Silver Crystal, causing the room to fill with light and they were taken to a strange place, a dead place. Upon seeing the ruined world, Yugi and Yami felt tears in their eyes and down their face.

“Where are we?”

“Silver Millennium. This is where everything began, {…..}”

The necklace started to show images of a young man with wild hair in shadow following a man golden as the sun. the image faded and Yami moved to ask more. Surely Usagi knew something more, but the look on her face was pained. Like when she said his true name it hurt.

“You used your name to lock everything away, {……}. No one can say it in your presence until you release the spell. Mother had always said you were strong and that you might have been stronger than her, but you need to wake up. These Monsters might be the key. Heba’s Sky Dragon, Ma’at’s Solider of Obelisk, and Sekhmet’s Winged Dragon, Father left these three girls with these three beasts. I’m going to see you at the Finals, Yami and Yugi. My Dark Magician and I are going to take you down!”

Ishizu stared at the strange girl talking to her King, and as if she wasn’t there. The image she showed was haunting though, a devastated world covered in a mourning darkness. Who had her King been before he was Pharaoh? This girl knew and yet didn’t know. How?

“I’m looking forward to our duel, Serenity.”

Usagi smiled and watched as the two of them walked away before looking back and the frowning woman. Usagi knew that wasn’t how she wanted it to go, but Usagi wasn’t going to let this woman warp history with a necklace tainted in blood. She felt the souls within the gold screaming for revenge and blocking the light, but Usagi pushed a little of her own light into the Item letting the souls be soothed for a while. 

“How is it the Item is calm?”

“You know who I am, Ishtar-san. The Moonlight is a messenger of Love, I’m sure Seto-chan told you that too.”

Ishizu frowned harder as Usagi left and snuck back into her hotel room only to be met by and angry Jed. He frowned at her, sent her to bed for the second time and marched back to his own room. Usagi sighed and turned in for the night. She was excited to see Seto tomorrow.

Morning came and Usagi was rushing Jed out the hotel to meet with Her cousin. The king was not happy to have his morning coffee interrupted but followed none the less.

“Seto-chan, Joey!”

The pair plus the tall blond man next to them looked over to see a blond girl and young blond man running, being dragged in Jed’s case, over to them. Seto gave her cousin a soft smile that she usually reserved for her brother, letting the short girl hug her tightly while the three blond males all stared at each other.

“Jed, it’s good to see you again. How’s your work at the Hikawa Shrine?”

“Good, Phobos and Deimos have stopped trying to kill me.”

Usagi giggled as if holding a secret and Jed glared at his princess. It’s not his fault the damn crows were mad at him for the brainwashing bullshit he was forced to pull.

“What?”

“they’re crows, Jounochi-san. They belong to a shrine maiden named Hino Rei.”

“Oh well, Hi, I’m Jounochi Mizuki, I’m Katsuya’s father.”

Seto got a smug look on her face as her puppy turned red at his birth name and not his chosen moniker. Joey turned back to Usagi and saw the Duel disk on the girl’s wrist but then turned to glare at the girl who was not only generous beyond reason, but keeping him from Battle City.

“She’s completely new to the dueling scene and you’re letting her?!”

“Wheeler, we’ve talked about this. You’re just too new and have only ever been in one major Tournament. Usa-chan has been competing since she was eight and only took a break from duel monsters when her older brother was hospitalized.”

“Oh, how come I’ve never heard of him?”

“My big brother could give Yugi a run for her money. He beat Raptor last year for a chance at the National finals, if he hadn’t been in that wreck he would have been at Duelist Kingdom.”

“Speaking of Duelist Kingdom, thanks again, Miss Kaiba. For making Katsuya that trust fund and taking care of Shizuka’s surgery.”

Seto gave the man her best smile and Usagi saw her brother on her cousin’s face. Yami had that same smug face whenever he’d did something worthy of praise. She really was related to this girl. Usagi observed the man talking to Seto, Mr. Jounochi was an odd man, but Joey’s body language was telling. This wasn’t going to be an easy day.

“Dad, Kaiba’s got a big enough ego!”

“Nonsense, Katsuya, you can never give a girl a big enough ego.”

The teens all looked at the man strangely and Seto wondered if the was a factor behind Joey’s mother taking Shizuka away. They walked into the hospital and immediately ran into Joey’s mother.

Mr. Jounochi stopped suddenly at the sight of his ex-wife, but felt a little strength return to him as Seto took his arm. She’d been the biggest help to his and Joey’s life and he didn’t think he could ever repay her.

‘I need you sober, so you’re going to go into treatment or I’m taking Joey from you and you will never see your grandchildren. So, what’s your choice? Get Sober and have your son in your life, or I call my lawyers and get my puppy emancipated?’

That day had been a huge wakeup call and then he learned Seto didn’t play when it came to her loved ones. He’d heard that she started paying the medical bills for her cousin, just to ease up on her Aunt and Uncle, then there’s Orphan day at Kaiba Land. Good Lord this girl’s scary.

“What is your drunk ass doing here?

“Ma!”

“And you brought Katsuya!”

“Ms. Kawai, I brought them here, I’m Kaiba Seto, I paid for Shizuka’s operation and am sponsoring your ex-husband in his journey to sobriety. Katsuya is a classmate and dear friend, I had to help him in away way that I could.”

Ms. Kawai looked over at the lone brunette in the sea of blonde.

“Oh, I see, you’re his teen whore.”

Usagi’s eyes got big at the language used and Jed moved to stand in front of the princess as if to protect her from the older woman, Mr. Jounochi was flabbergasted at the phrase used, and Joey looked both shocked and ready to scream at his mother.

“Funny. You see, I’ve been digging into you, Ms. Kawai: three failed marriages and left your son with an alcoholic. Your first marriage, to Mr. Jounochi here, was because you got pregnant with Katsuya, though you didn’t know if he was Mr. Jounochi’s or not, but you lucked out when Katsuya’s hair came out with that American blonde that his father had from his grandmother. Shizuka was also a lucky draw being Mr. Jounochi’s as I’m sure this was when he started drinking and gambling because you had cheated your entire relationship, and had all the luck in the universe that your children where your husband’s.

Let’s talk about you being unfit. You left your son with a man gambled away his paycheck and drank so much that I was surprised that we found him alive after Duelist kingdom. What kind of mother leaves their child with a man that can’t even take care of himself? You didn’t want a son you wanted a girl and was selfish, if Shizuka hadn’t had been born; you’d been in the wind. Lucky for these mutts, I’m a nice person. So, I’d tread carefully, Ms. Kawai. If I hear one peep from Shizuka that she wants to come live with her father and brother, there’s not a damn thing you can do to stop me.”

With that, Seto walked away from the stunned woman heading back to where the youngest Jounochi had barricaded herself. Usagi and Jed stared wide eyed at the girl having never dealt with the CEO of Kaibacorp, but Mr. Jounochi let out a barking laugh. He was so glad this was his future daughter-in-law. Joey was both in shock and a little turned on. Why was this girl so weird?

“How dare she! I want her removed from this hospital!”

“Ma, She’s Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaibacorp., and this is her children’s hospital. The Staff are more likely to throw you out, and never call Kaiba a whore again. You’re just smartin’ because she called you out.”

Joey followed after Seto and the other two young blondes followed him leaving the adults alone to talk. They found Seto and Shizuka talking and Usagi squealed.

“It is you, you’re one of Mina-chan’s classmates!”

“You know Aino Minako?”

Usagi giggled and proceeded to make the other fourteen-year-old more comfortable as the doctor explained the surgery. Joey leaned against the wall looking out the window., but every occasionally, glancing at the teen CEO as she spoke with the doctor. She looked in her element, but then again, she also revealed a lot about his mother. Once Shizuka left and Usagi excused herself with Jed following her, the Red-Eyes Duelist turned to the Blue-Eyes Duelist and hugged her.

Seto blinked as she was pulled into his arms, and felt his nose bury itself into her hair. She sank into his arms. It felt good for him to hold her like this. She cuddled into his arms loving the feel of his breath in her hair. A few months ago, she was sure he was going to murder her if she ever wanted him to hold her.

“Thank you so much, Kaiba. You have no idea how much this means to me. Look I’ve gotta go meet Yugi and the others, so I’ll see you around.”

Joey placed a kiss on her forehead and Seto’s eye widened in shock as she watched Joey run away to go find their friends. She placed her fingers on the tingling spot and proceeded to melt only to catch her hand on the wall, her face red.

“Jed, did you see that?”

“Are you sending this to that Yugi girl?”

“Yes, because I’m going to torment my brother, even when he’s locked in that damn Puzzle.”

“Well, well, well, my Lady has been looking for you, Princess. Hand over your broach.”

The pair looked up to see a girl with red hair and green eyes smirking at them. Usagi frowned and shook her head. Jed was about to attack when Usagi held out her hand. This was her brother’s kingdom, so she’d fight like him.

“Very well, let’s duel. May I have you name.”

“Usagi!”

“Jed, I’m not a child and I can do this, just have faith in me.”

“You may call me Nexus.”

“Duel!”

“Princesses first.”

Nexus: 4000

Usagi: 4000

“Okay! My go! I set a monster and a card, that’s my turn.”

“My Turn, I draw! Go Sonic Duck!”

Sonic Duck: A 1700/D 700

“You activated my trap! Senshi War! This allows me to summon a Senshi from my hand in face up defense position! Senshi Hermes join you fellow!”

A blue haired girl dressed in a blue sailor suit appeared kneeling on Usagi’s side of the field, making Nexus set a card before moving to her battle Phase.

“Go Sonic Duck attack her face down! What the hell?!”

“Say hello to Senshi Thief!”

Senshi Thief: A 1100/ D 1800

Nexus: 4000 - > 3900

Usagi: 4000

“Thank you for activating Thief’s effect. When flipped she can destroy one Spell or Trap card on my opponents’ field!”

“My trap card! Damn it, I end my turn!”

“Okay, I draw. Perfect. First, I activate Senshi Hermes Effect, she allows me to add one non Senshi spell card to my hand, pretty nice for my next turn!”

Usagi looked through her deck before pulling out her Polymerization card, adding it to her hand alongside her other Poly. She frowned and hoped for her Time Wizard or her Eternal Magical Hat next turn.

“Now, this is a real flip watch this Rabbit, pull a Magician out her hat! I tribute my Senshi Hermes and Thief to summon my family’s most faithful companion, Dark Magician, in attack position!”

Dark Magician: A 2500/ D 2100

Usagi’s opponent stared at the black robed magician as he glared at the monster across from him.

“All right, Dark Magician, get rid of that duck! Dark Magic Attack!”

Mahad smirked as he blasted the green Duck from the field. Usagi grinned as Nexus glared at her. Good, Usagi had a lead and all her life points.

Nexus: 3900 - > 3100

Usagi: 4000

“My draw, don’t think you’ve won, little Princess. I set a monster and end my turn.”

“I doubt you can touch me right now, Nexus. Okay draw. Okay, I’m setting a card and Dark Magician, blast her face down!”

“Damn it.”

“I end my turn, your move.”

Nexus hissed as she drew a card glaring at her hand before setting another monster. Usagi smirked at this.

“You activated another Trap! Reveal, Gift of the Mystical Elf. I gain three hundred life points for each monster on the field!”

Nexus: 3100

Usagi: 4000 - > 4600

“Make your move!”

“Right, I draw… YES! Let’s end this! I play Polymerization and Fusion Summon my most Powerful Monster: ETERNAL DARK MAGICIAN!”

Mahad closed his eyes as the magic warp around him and time sped up. He was engulfed in light and then stepped forward. His armor changed, making Usagi think of her own royal dress, but the armor was black with silver swirls and in the middle of his chest was the double crest of the moon and sun. His long white hair floated around him, and his teal eyes glared out from a light blue green face.

Eternal Dark Magician: A 4000/ D 3500

“What? I’ve never heard of that card.”

“He was the first card I ever got and my most powerful monster! The Eternal monsters are only rare because no one plays with them! Now Eternal Dark Magician: Dark Cosmic Attack! And with that I activate my own trap card: Magician’s Circle! We both special summon a Spellcaster with 2000 attack points or less, now come on out Dark Magician Girl!”

“I special summon my Mystical Elf in defense position.”

Dark Magician girl blinked as she was summoned before floating around the master. She looked at him confused, but her master gave her a wicked grin, finishing off the face down monster. She smiled back at him with excitement before glancing back to her newest master. Then her eyes widened at the sight of a girl that looked like her Pharaoh.

“Okay, Dark Magician Girl: Dark Burning Attack!”

“Ha, you’ll do nothing….. MY ELF, HOW?!”

“My Dark Magician girl gains three hundred attack points for every Dark Magician I have in my graveyard and right now I have one. You’re move.”

“I place a monster in defense and end my turn.”

“Then this is game. Dark Magician Girl, destroy her face down! Eternal Dark Magician attack her life points directly!”

Nexus: 3800 - > 0

Usagi: 4000

Usagi walked over to shake her opponent’s hand and thank her for the duel when she saw the girl twitch in the most unnatural way. Mahad used some of Usagi’s magic to stay   
in the human world and moved to stand in front of his mistress.

“Well done, Princess, but this is only the beginning. I will have your power and the Pharaoh’s before I take over the world. I’ll see you at the tournament!”

The girl dropped to the ground, her eyes lifeless and Usagi frowned.

“Well, fuck.”

-Bonus Scene-

Yami stared at the back of his Light’s head as she giggled at the video game she was playing. Yami was sure that this wasn’t an E rated game, to even a T. No Yam was sure this was something his adorable sweet innocent light didn’t need to play, he’d destroy it later and blame it on the cat. Wait, they didn’t have a cat. Why the hell did Yami think they have a cat? Then he noticed the blinking phone playing some weird ass pop song.

“Yugi, your phone!”

Yugi paused her game and looked at the phone before breaking into a scream, running off to show her mother. Yami, who had no choice but to follow, looked at the phone to see Joey kissing Kaiba’s head. Yugi’s real life ship was coming true, oh Ra there would be not living with her.

“Someone, please save me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duel took a bit to write, not to mention Usagi's deck, but I'm happy with it.


	8. Battle City: Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing duels is hard

Sailor Dragon flew over the city to get a scan of every duelist she could before heading to where she would start the tournament. Usagi’s message the night before had confirmed her plan and put her on edge. The Rare Hunters weren’t supposed to go after her friends and family. More importantly, the fact that they wanted Usagi’s crystal had really set Seto’s teeth on edge.

She’d called and emergency training session just to make sure Usagi’s Deck could defend her properly. Yugi got a shock when she found her magician had another look, but the black robed magician just smiled and explained he was more than willing to defend his mistress was a relief. Yugi and Seto had both been worried.

With the tournament under way they couldn’t hover around Usagi to protect her, she’d be on her own with just Jed to protect her. Of course, Usagi was perfectly fine with this saying how she started out as the second Inner Senshi to gain her powers and just had Luna for help. Usagi’s words did not comfort the Shadow Senshi.

“Everything’s clear so far on my end, Yugi.”

“Okay, Seto-chan, I’ve entered the main square and don’t see anyone, where’s Usagi starting?”

“She should be down there with you. Make it to the Finals, I need some form of challenge.”

Yugi smiled as she closed her communication watch. She was about to leave when she heard a commotion. Turning back, she found Joey glaring at a man in sitting at on outdoor café table.

‘What has he done now?’

/I think that shop keep entered Joey illegally. /

‘Then let’s go save Joey, before Seto-chan kills us.’

Several minutes and one cheating Duelist later, Joey and Yugi separated, Yugi with one of the five pieces of Joey’s soul. Yugi wasn’t comfortable having it and she could only imagine the bitch fit Seto would have once she found out the dragon wasn’t in Joey’s deck but now she knew the name of their newest enemy.

/This will be out toughest fight yet, Yugi. /

‘We haven’t seen Ryou lately, have you noticed that?’

/I hope the Spirit of the Ring isn’t giving her trouble. Ryou is a good kid. /

‘I’m just worried.’

/I think we all are. /

Yugi sighed, as she adjusted the boy’s uniform jacket over her thin shoulders and pouting at her lack of chest. Yugi really wished she had developed more, though Yami told her several times a day she was beautiful and perfect the way she was. She had a hard time believing the ancient spirit.

/Yugi, look that’s Mai and Usa! /

Yugi looked over to see Usagi and Mai getting ready to duel, though Usagi sprouted a large blush on her face as Mai gave her attention. Yami was not pleased.

“Mai, leave Usagi alone, she’s fourteen!”

The girls looked over to see Yami frowning at them and Mai grinned at the duo. It was good to see them again, but she had a baby duelist to fry.

“Come to cheer me on?”

“I’m afraid Mai, I cannot take a side in this one, as Usagi is dear to me as well.”

“Your loss, kiddo, but I’ve got this in the bag.”

“DUEL!”

Mai: 4000

Usagi: 4000

“Age before dumplings, Kiddo! I summon my Harpie Lady! I also set a card and end my turn”

Harpie Lady: 1300/1400

“I draw, I set a monster and a card. I end my turn.”

“Nervous, Hun? I summon another Harpie Lady and Attack!”

Mai’s harpy attacked causing Usagi’s card to flip summon, blocking the bird’s attack sending her back to Mai’s side of the field. Mai felt her jaw drop. This girl was using one of the rare competitive Senshi Decks? Most people just collected the cards, never using them in a duel.

“That blasted Thief!”

Mai: 3500

Usagi: 4000

“I see you’ve had a run in with the Senshi of Souls before?”

“Just take my damn Magic card!”

“Wow, so rude, Thief be a dear.”

Senshi Thief already had the card in her hand before destroying it, forcing Mai to send the card to the grave yard. 

“I end!”

“Draw, I set a monster and set a card. I’ll end now.”

Mai glared at the girl playing defense. From what she’d gathered in her duel with Yugi… no Yugi and Yami, is that the Senshi deck was defensive. She was doing the same thing that the light and dark pair did, but Mai wasn’t going to let that slide, if she was right then she was building her defense to summon her stronger monsters. Mai was not going to let that happen.

“I tribute my Harpie Lady to summon my Amazoness Queen! Attack her Thief!”

“Stop right there! I activated a quick play spell! Miracle Romance! This negates an attack on one Senshi Monster!”

“Find, Harpie Lady attack her face down!”

Mai managed to run into a wall again and she felt her temper raising. This wasn’t good. How could this little rabbit be running this duel?

Mai: 3300

Usagi: 4000

“I’ll end my turn.”

“Okay, I’ll draw, and I activate Senshi Hermes effect and add one non Senshi spell to my hand. Then I tribute summon the most awesome apprentice magician ever, come on out, Dark Magician Girl!”

The pink and blue clad girl popped onto the field looking around before winking at Usagi, making her poor mistress blush. It was always fun to tease her princess, almost as much fun as teasing her master.

“Now, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!”

The Magician sent the bird packing grinning as Mai frowned at the spunky magician. Mana just shrugged and floated back to her mistress resting her head atop Usagi’s buns. Usagi took a second to wonder at how strong Seto was to be able to make the Duel Disk act as gateways to the Realm of Monsters. Mana moved back to the field and smirked at the frowning Amazons. Princess Diana was way more fun.

“I’ll set a card and end, you’re move.”

“I draw and summon Amazoness Paladin! Attack her Dark Magician, my Queen!”

“you activated my trap: Nyx’s Soul!”

Mana almost freaked out as a black shadow jumped up in front of the magician. Mai blinked as the shadow sent her Amazon back to her side of the field, considering three glowing yellow eyes. Well the third eye was more of a circle with a little dot in the middle. The shadow sank back into the darkness under two girls on Usagi’s field and the odango-ed girl grinned.

“Nyx will always protect his magicians even when they think that they have to protect him.”

“I’ll set a trap and end my turn.”

“Okay, I’ll draw. Now let’s take this game to the next level! I activate Polymerization and fuse my Dark Magician and Eternal Magical Hat to summon my Eternal Neo King!”

A Man dressed in a lavender tuxedo with light green skin and blond hair took the field throwing his cape back with his royal cane and Usagi could have sworn she heard castanets and a guitar strum.

Eternal Neo King: A/3200 D/ 2800

“That’s not all I activate Dark Magic Veil, I’ll pay one thousand life points, to special summon Dark Magician!”

Usagi: 4000 - > 3000

Mana waved at her master and he gave her a thumbs up before summoning a cup of tea and sitting in the air like the sassy queen he was, oh if his wife could see him right now. 

Mana grinned at her master being awesome and turned back to the duel waiting for Usagi’s command.

“Alright, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!”

Mahad took a sip of his tea, while snapping his fingers and sending Mai’s Amazoness Queen to the Graveyard. Mai frowned and then realized her Amazoness Paladin was wide open for an attack.

Mai: 2600 - > 2500

“Now, Dark Magician Girl, if you’d please?”

Mana attacked the Paladin and grinned as Mai sent her paladin to the grave. Mai frowned, if she had any luck she’d be able to take out that Fusion monster before it attacked.

“I’ll end.” 

Mai drew her next card and sighed. She didn’t want to see her Harpie go, but this was her end.

“I’ll set a monster and end.”

“I draw, and I attack with Dark Magician Girl.”

Mana sent the last Harpie to the grave and Usagi gave Mai a sweet and sad smile.

“Eternal Neo King, Burning Earthquake!”

The king tapped his cane on the ground and Mai groaned as the attack hit. Her life points hit zero and Usagi bounced up and down grinning. She beat a top ranked Duelist, she beat her Dueling idol! Mai smiled at the teen felling her own disappointment fade away at the sight of the happy girl dancing with her Dark Magician Girl.

“Good Job, Kiddo. I guess I might need to consider retiring.”

“No Way, if you retire then there’s one less woman for little girls to look up to in the dueling world! You Seto and Yugi prove that Duel Monsters in for everyone and if you don’t Duel then what will make younger girls want to play? “

Mai looked at the girl with understanding and smiled. Duel Monsters was a male dominated world and she wouldn’t give up and she’d be back in the next tournament to wreak havoc with her Harpies.

“I’ll see you in the next one then in, Princess.”

Mai handed Usagi her locator card and her Harpies’ Feather Duster. Usagi took the card delicately and smiled. Usagi would give it back at the end of the tournament.

“My Waifu is so lucky I’m recording this for him. That was a bloody fantastic duel.”

“BAKURA!”

“Oh, for the love of Gaia, not you.”

Yami frowned and turned to look at tall white-haired man, with dark violet eyes. His hair was short and choppy with a visible scar down his face that Usagi was fussing over, his tan was dark, and he wore a red and yellow hoodie with a dark wash jean, and black sneakers. In his hand was a camera, that he’d filmed the duel with.

“Hello, Knight, you’ve bee protecting me dear sweet adoptive sister, right?”

“Bite me, thief.”

“Rude…. Hello, I’m Edwards Bakura. I’m originally from England and was forced to move here by my parents at six before they both died when I was ten, so please don’t ask me about England, I don’t know a damn thing.”

Yami was taken aback by this stranger, but he seemed to have a calm aura around him as he teased the two blondes. This felt like the spirit trapped in the Ring, yet this wasn’t covered in darkness.

“How was Hawaii, Bakura?”

“Pretty, not Egypt pretty, but pretty.”

“You and deserts.”

“I’ll have you know, Usagi, that my love of deserts has won me many Photography awards.”

Yami stared at the man and felt a connection, but put that aside. Right now, he had a tournament to win. Yami congratulated Usagi on her duel again before noticing a harlequin summoning him. Yami followed the man, but Bakura sent Usagi and Jed off on their own again, following the teen in her leather corset and dark blue skirt.

He followed the girl into a fun house, that he was getting a bad feeling about and was proven right when Yugi dropped though the floor.

“Damn it, Yami, why do I always have to save your tiny ass?” 

Bakura quickly jumped through the trap door before it closed and grunted as he dropped out onto the floor below and looked up to see Yugi was going to duel a man in a mask. 

“I’ll show you who’s the real Master of Magicians.”

“So, you’ve never heard of Tsukino Usagi?”

Arkana and Yami turned to see Bakura leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on his face and the keys from the boxes below the Duelist shackled feet.

“Sorry, but they’re short enough. Also, if you can’t win a duel without cheating, you’re pathetic.”

“Bakura!”

“Hello, {….}, miss me?”

“you know my real name as well?”

“Your past name, Yami, not your real name. See, your dear first Father, Ra, made your Egyptian father give you your name from your first life, because the powerful magic behind it, I’m sure Serenity explained something to you.”

“You remember Silver Millennium?”

“Yes, Now, win this duel so we can have Kaiba restore dear old Voldemort’s card so that Potter boy can use it.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later!”

Not that Yami and Yugi’s curiosity was in full swing they cleared their throat and grinned.

“SHENANAGINS!”

Arkana looked confused, but suddenly everything on his Duel Disk locked up and the Hologram of a green haired, blue eyed teen appeared on Yugi’s side of the field.

“Seto is not happy with you two.”

“We haven’t gone anywhere!”

“You disappeared from the tracking range!”

“They decided it was a good idea to follow some random clown summoning them, it’s a good thing this isn’t Gotham, or they’d be dead.”

The look on Seto’s face when she walked into the arena was more than enough to say that Seto was beyond pissed. Now Yami was wondering about why following a Clown in Gotham was a bad Idea.

“Both of you are grounded.”

“Kaiba, we’re not Mokuba, you can’t use your Mom Voice on us.”

“Like I said, grounded.”

Bakura grinned and then almost laughed out loud as his friend’s magic opened a portal concealed in shadow for him to escape through. Once again Bakura was grateful that his best friend was alive and well abide in two places at once, but he could feel the worry in Yami’s magic as the portal took him back to Usagi. Kaiba and Yugi would be fine as long as Yami’s soul was trapped in the puzzle, but he had other things too do, like make sure that the girl with the Ring was safe. He could feel her walking around and darkness that had a hold on such a bright light.

He had to find a way to free the girl that wasn’t just a figment of his imagination as he had once thought growing up. If Yugi was real, then the pirate that haunted his dreams who played with a FINAL deck had to be real. He pulled out his want and cast a locator spell to find where the girl was. The Rowan wand in his pocket warmed and Bakura took off down the street. He had to find her. The Guardian of Souls.


	9. Battle City: Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Sirius Black, and the thought of him being around Yugi and the gang, but that's really all the Harry Potter in this story.

Joey sighed as he walked away from Yugi and headed for his next challenge. He could do this without Yugi and Joey looked around before pulling a long object out his back pocket and smiled. He’d scrimped and saved, but he was finally able to afford a wand. 

Joey wondered if there were more kids born to non-magical families that where home schooled in magic? He hoped that if Shizuka was a witch that she didn’t have to struggle like him. The dogwood wand glittered in the sun and its duel core seemed to warm. So, who were they going to duel first?

Before he could have decided where to walk to next he heard a bark. Joey looked down next to him to find a big black dog with blue eyes and a lopsided grin. He stared at it before getting up and walking away. Just what he needed a grim coming to tell him he was going to die soon. 

The dog let out a distressed bark before following the swift moving teen. The teens fast pace reminded him of the way his godson’s Potions Professor moved and he wondered if he put robes on this muggleborn teen if they’d move the same way that Snape’s moved. The dog just followed then teen.

Joey groaned as the dog followed him and he ran into Rex Raptor getting his scaly tail handed to him by a boy who claimed to have psychic powers. Joey asked if he could eat it, almost grinning at the frustration that the shorter boy gave off and the odd barking sound his new companion made, before walking up to Espa Rosa. 

He didn’t believe for one second that this kid had any form of magic that allowed him to see, only good Seers could be that in touch with the future always and he was getting tired of all the bogus magic and fake psychics. Joey had had enough.

“I don’t know if I really want to Obscuro this whole thing, I’ll just have to go with my gut.”

The dog sitting next to Joey let his jaw dropped. He used magic in front of a muggle, but did it in such a way that the muggles didn’t seem to notice, except his target, but how? The dog looked around as if trying to find someone that was going to arrest the boy, but no one came. This left the dog confused and a little scared, just like the feel of magic in the city.

Joey won the duel taking a huge breath only to see Seto marching for him. Oh great, he really didn’t want to duel her now. She looked pissed and Joey hid his wand from her once more. He really didn’t want to think of her knowing he was doing magic in broad daylight.

“Why didn’t you call me when you were entered illegally?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“There are evil assholes running around and you didn’t want to inform me that you lost part of your soul?!”

Part of his soul, now Padfoot was sure this kid was the person that crazy Dark Lord sent him after.”

“Yugi’s got it, Kaiba, she’ll take care of it.”

“It’s your soul, Wheeler!”

Joey took Kaiba’s hands and smiled at the young CEO. Seto’s face heated up, but her frown remained. He was putting himself in danger. He didn’t have powers like she did! He could get hurt. Then Joey leaned into her space, his smile charming, but teasing and Seto frowned harder.

“Abracadabra Pon.”

Sparks shot out on the wand in his back pocket gleefully taking the shapes of their signature dragons making Seto’s eyes widen at his blatant display of his magic and Seto stared to look around as if the boogey man was going to take her Puppy. She knew that her cousin’s magic and her own offered Joey some protection. She worried that whoever kept track of her puppy’s magic would come and take him, even with the Dark Magician assuring her that the amount of Sailor Magic and Shadow Magic in the city kept them away.

“Please be careful with that! How where you OWLs?”

“Only you would remember my other school work.”

Seto frowned but shoved herself into his arms. She finally understood where half of Joey’s appetite came from and why he always found some odd jobs now. She could even imagine how he managed to pass the first four years of his magical homeschooling alone on top of his normal schooling. Her Puppy was amazing and a complete idiot.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“Kaiba, if you weren’t mad at me, or teasing me, I’d shove so many potions down you throat. You know I found you can actually make a crap ton of potions in a Dutch over and a stove top.”

“If you make me drink any of that gross tasting shit again, I will drop you off Kaibacorp.”

Joey laughed, then frowned as Seto answered the Comm in her collar before looking back at Joey. He nodded his head and she ran off to go find Yugi. It seemed that their little Magician was in danger and he sighed. He always seemed to be watching her coat tails fly behind her as she chased after Yugi and the Pharaoh.

“You know, I knew a guy who’d look like that as he watched the one he loved run away.”

Joey freaked out and turned to see a man where the dog had been, before freaking out.

“SIRIUS BLACK!”

“Wow, I made news in Japan?”

“Oh man, oh man oh man, what are you doing here?”

“I’m apparently here to look after you or that what the thing inside Harry Potter said.”

“Harry Potter’s got a Yami……. How the hell did they make a Horcrux like that?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve been sent here to keep you safe.”

Joey rolled his eyes and started to talk away from the half-crazed man. He didn’t have time for whatever the English wizard had in mind, there was a tournament to win and for him to prove himself to not only Yugi and Seto, but himself.

Sirius just followed behind the teen taking in his features after changing back. He didn’t mind following the teen who, when no one he knew was looking, walked with a grace befitting one of the Old families, but Sirius saw something else, a flash of silver hair, red eyes… Joey wasn’t what he was expecting when Voldemort had sent him here.

The Animagus changed back and followed closer to him as Joey’s Duel Disk was snatched and he ran the boy down growling.

“What’s the big idea?!”

The boy clammed up, but Sirius growled as he spilled everything. Joey frowned and looked at the bug card that had been put into his deck. Reading over the card he frowned.

“Well if Underwood wants to play dirty I guess I’ll just hang onto this card.”

The blond put the card into his stock holder and proceeded to go find Weevil. The green haired boy wasn’t had to stop, and Sirius just stared at the boy’s hair.

“Hey Weevil, you realize your bi yet?”

“I’M NOT REX RAPTOR’S BOYFRIEND!”

From there the duel didn’t take long, only because Joey ruined Weevil’s plan. Once the younger teen realized that he didn’t have the Parasite Parricide card. his whole game crumbled. Joey took his Insect Queen and texted Rex to come get Weevil. Sirius sniffed at the device in Joey’s hand before letting out a soft whimper and following the boy.

Joey paused outside an aquarium. Wondering if this was his next chance. Sirius followed Joey in and after a lot of water Joey walked out with his last locator cards. He just needed to follow the map then he noticed the men in black cloaks.

“Come with us.”

“Fat chance, wizard wannabes.”

“How about this, Mistress Malik wants to talk to you.”

“I Said…”

“Stop right there!”

The group of men turned to see a blonde girl walking up to them with a frown on her face. Joey instantly recognized Seto’s cousin and started to wonder just what she was going to do. Sirius, at Joey’s side, stared slack jawed at the girl who was giving off more magic than any other witch or wizard he’d ever met.

“Usagi, what are you doing here?”

“These people work for the woman who wants both my power and the Pharaoh’s.”

“Well, then, your Eternal Grace, shall we clean their clocks?”

Usagi smiled at her teammate and held out her duel disk. She was going to save this Sailor, she would save the Senshi of Stories. Before they could start the duel, they were knocked out from behind.

 

Across town, Yami felt Yugi’s body stop and looked over at Seto’s face. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Almost in complete sync, they turned and started to run. Where ever Yugi needed to be Yami would go. This was Sailor Business he could feel it but where, and how. They were forced to stop by a strange man, whom didn’t speak, but held a God card.

“Where are they, Malik?”

“The ‘Princess’ and your loyal dog are my guest as of this moment, Kaiba.”

Before Strings could use Slifer to attack again, Yugi forced herself back to the forefront, Slifer stopped. She knew this dragon, more than just a card, more than that Egyptian past she knew Yami had. This dragon knew her.

Slifer bent his great head closer to the girl and let out a small humming growl. His queen stood before him, though she did not know. He could smell the Magician and his assistant on the girl and then let out a coo.

Through Strings, Malik was stunned. How? How could this girl stop a God Monster? Suddenly, Malik found she’d lost control of Strings and the puppet put his hand on his deck and the duel was over. Both Mokuba and Kaiba were stunned as the great Sky Dragon laid its head on the ground as if begging for scratches. Yugi looked scared at first, but something inside her told her it was safe, so against better judgement and Yami’s protest, Yugi scraped her nails delicately across the massive red jaw.

“I should have never stolen that damn Blue Eyes!”

Yugi turned to look back at her friend as the CEO griped about being dragged into all their crazy shenanigans, she almost jumped at the feeling of something wrapping around her neck. She looked down to see red scales and spikes, then felt something settle on her head. Seto’s Raise eyebrow was all she needed to see as she walked over to get her locator card and Slifer’s card.

“Yugi, you have a dragon crown.”

“Jealous?”

“Hardly, and we need to go.”

“Right, Usagi and Joey are missing. Should we?”

“No, we can’t alert Malik, even if she is watching us, as far as she knows we just know about the Items, the last thing we need to do is alert her to the fact that we know how important Usagi is.”

“Reis’s going to kill us.”

“Yep.”

With that Seto called for a car so they could head back to the main point of the tournament. Yami took back over almost jumping as Slifer huffed in displeasure at the shift, but remained like a crown on top of his head.

“That is so weird.”

“I wonder if this had to do with Yugi’s Sailor Abilities in civilian form?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve noticed that each out you have something you can do outside of you Sailor form that reflects who you are a Senshi. Yugi can usually summon up to three spellcasters if they are in her deck as Sailor Dark Magician this extents to her using the magic and trap cards too. For us to have this great dragon around our neck, what does it mean?”

“Sometimes when I’m asleep, I dream very vividly. Sometimes I can place my hand on Mokuba’s head and almost will him to have good dreams…… I can also stop fights without raising my voice.”

“Kaiba, you’re the scariest woman I know, nothing could stop you and Yugi if you put your minds to it.”

“Thank you, Yami………. Stop the Car!” 

Seto jumped out the still moving card and Yami was both impressed and terrified as she grabbed ahold onto a Rare Hunter and shook him. 

“Where are they?”

The Hunter just laughed at her and tried to throw her off, but Seto hand and iron grip. Usagi was in danger and she wouldn’t back down. Mokuba hid behind Yami as his sister showed a side of her he’d hadn’t seen since Death-T, the heartless heiress. Seto’s eyes seemed to blaze with lighting as she growled at the man and Mokuba let out a whimper before burying himself in Yami’s side.

“Kaiba, you’re scaring him.”

Seto didn’t move until she saw a wisp of green hair float by her eye. Seto dropped the thug to look at her hair, at the green color it had taken on, and then looked at Mokuba. Green……Mokuba had to have made her hair green, but how? 

‘You ever seen Mokuba do something strange, Kaiba? Like float or something like that?’

“I’m going to kill Wheeler, after we save his ass. Mokuba, are you okay?”

“Big Sister, please……”

Seto walked over to Mokuba and pulled the seven-year-old into her arms. Slowly Seto’s hair returned to it’s natural color and Seto stood back up with Mokuba in her arms. She and Yami turned to the two in mask as a unite front, then Seto set her brother down.

“Shall we?”

And after several minutes and two creepy masked clowns down later, they were heading to the docks. Once there, all their group converged and Mahad summoned himself, making Yami feel woozy.

“How does Yugi deal with that?”

“She’s a girl and only girls can be Sailors.”

Yami moved to check on Joey, but then he saw the chain around Joey’s ankle and the fierce protectiveness in his Magician’s eyes. It seemed that only the Magician and the Dragon could mess with one another, but how did they save him?

“Oh good, you’re here, Pharaoh, it’s time to end this. I have the girl and her Silver Crystal now all I need is your Millennium Puzzle and then I’ll destroy you.”

Seto moved to get closer, but then saw Usagi walk out of a ship next to the dock Joey was standing on with a knife to her throat. Seto froze. Yami’s eyes got impossibly large at the sight of Usagi in a white gown with a knife pointed at her throat with her own hand.

“It’s so sad that the Princess never wears the gowns she’s intended to wear, but I fixed that. Doesn’t she look so regal dressed as this? A prefect way to lay in her coffin should you interfere, Kaiba.”

Seto growled and started to look for ways to save her, when suddenly Usagi’s eyes lost their blank appearance and the symbol of her royal birth appeared on her head as she dropped the knife.

“Where am I?”

/How, how could you break through my mind control? /

“I won’t let you two do this. Malik, Marik, I will save you both.”

“Usagi!”

Usagi turned to Seto to give her a smile before looking down at her newest friends before running off the boat, only to be swept up into a hug. She smiled into the white hair and hugged back before letting go and running to her cousin’s side and hugging Seto too. Bakura smiled at the sight before turning to the Pharaoh in control of Yugi’s body.

“You’re not going to like this, Yami, but that idiot had teamed up with the thing controlling Ryou. I need your help.”

“I’ll help, Bakura, but first we have to save Joey.”

Seto had let go of her cousin and was marching over to her Puppy, if Usagi could beat mind control, then so could he.

“You stupid Mutt! Bad Dragon!”

Joey shook his head, eyes flashing red, hair flashing silver as he shook it. Seto almost grinned, but she would have to keep on.

“Very bad puppy! What kind of idiot get himself kidnapped by…”

“YOU CAN’T BE TSUNDERE AND YANDERE AT THE SAME TIME YOU WEIRD ASS PRIEST! DO YOU KNOW HOW CONFUSING IT IS WHEN YOU THREATEN MY FANGIRLS THEN INSULT ME, MAKE UP YOUR MIND, YOU CRAZY CEO! JEEZ CAN’T A DRAGON CATCH A BREAK!”

Seto grinned and threw her arms around Joey as the other teen took in calming breaths. This girl would be the death of him a second time. Wait where did that thought come from? Before either could move a massive furry object tackled him to the ground.

Sirius looked over his charge before flopping down on him and wagging his tail up at the girl next to him. She reminded Sirius of Snape for a second with her grouchiness and really mean teasing, but then she seemed to soften. Snape never did that. She also seemed genuinely sorry for the verbal abuse she just issued.

“bad puppy.”

“Ugh, Kaiba, why?”

“Because, I’m the only one who can piss you off enough to make you through off a Millennium Item. Usagi protected herself.”

Joey sighed, the last thing he remembered was the two of the were about to tag duel when they got jumped. He looked over at the other blonde and frowned at the long white gown she was in verses the teal and purple striped hooded dress and white sweat shirt she’d be wearing earlier.

“Do I need to kill some perverts, your Eternal Grace?”

“No need, I’m sure I’ll face Malik again. She did a good job replicating my actual gown. It’s not a free flowing, and there’s more of a solid gold than the beading.”

“Usagi?”

“Shizuka! Hello, did the doctors release you?”

Shizuka nodded her head walking away from the teen males fighting over her, to her brother and his closer friends. She reached fore her bandages to pull them off but stopped, she didn’t want to remove them until she sees her brother duel.

Before Shizuka knew it, the bandages where pulled from her eyes and the first thing she saw was her brother and Usagi. She smiled at them both and dodged the two older teens behind her. She walked over to Tea and started to introduce herself to the rest of the Gang, that’s when Ryou wandered in.

“RYOU-CHAN!”

“Oooof! Yugi-chan there’s not need to jump on me.”

“Where the hell have you been? I was about to send an army of cranky sleepy Spellcastors to find you.”

“Sorry, dear. I was working on entering the Tournament. I’m in the finals.”

Seto groaned and mutter something about “Damn Blue-Eyes” before calling for another car after Mai offered the whole group a ride in hers. Seto, on grounds of parenthood, negated that and told everyone to get their asses in the Limos and grinning at the upset looking Jed.

“Usagi!”

The knight tackled his princess, sobbing into her shoulder and Usagi just sighed. Maybe she should have told him that she was going to the bathroom. Bakura’s glared from across the car, told her the same.

“Kura…”

“Bad Princess, I’m telling my Waifu.”

“Nii-sama doesn’t need to know about this.”

“No, I’m going to do worse, I’m telling Jed’s Husband.”

“No! Don’t tell Rei I got kidnapped and brainwashed!


	10. Semi-finals: Theif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm not dead. Actually my computer decided to be a pain and break on me several times while writing this one.

                Usagi sighed as she, Joey, Seto, Yugi, and Ryou all held up their locator cards to Roland for him to confirm their status as finalist. They were waiting on three more. The gang all gathered around Yugi and suddenly Usagi felt very alone. She was missing her friends and most of all she missed Mamoru. She had hoped that coming to domino might help her save him from the Dark Kingdom.

                Jed put his hand on Usagi’s shoulder before the younger teen threw herself into his arms. She missed her friends. Jed held his princess tight, knowing she needed some form of comfort. He looked up to see Seto, Yugi, and Ryou all looking at the girl before he shivered. The three of them were giving him the creeps.

                He was used to being around powerful women, but there was something about these girls that made him terrified, like they were far more powerful than the planetary Senshi, but then he felt something that felt like a fourth. The gang looked up when they heard the rev of an engine and turned to see a girl with sandy blonde hair and tan skin walked over to the group giving them a stunning smile. Bakura walked over to Usagi and threw his arm around her shoulders.

                Usagi looked at the white-haired man and let herself feel the love these two held for her. For now, she knew that the one she had to help just walked into the stadium and she was going to save Sailor Guide, even if the girl didn’t know she was.

                “Bun-Bun, let Yugi take care of Thief.”

                “I am, I’ve got the fused one.”

                Bakura looked over at the girl that Usagi was staring at and felt his jaw drop. The androgynous form of Namu caught his eye, but Bakura could see through it to the two souls trapped within. Bakura held up a garment bag for Usagi.

                “I figured if you’re going to try get all of them to remember, then you’ll have to look the part, your highness.”

                “You brought me clothes?”

                “Well, you’re sure as hell not dueling in whatever ugly thing those two idiots put you in.”

                “Thank you, Bakura. These…. These are like my brother’s dueling…. Bakura?”

                Bakura smirked at her as they walked into the blimp and headed directly for Usagi’s room. She walked into the bathroom to change into the white dress and purple coat. Once changed she walked back into the room, pulling her hair down.

                “You’re going to change your hair?”

                “I shouldn’t?”

                “Jadeite would say ‘no’, but I’m not sure. What you decide at this point will dictate how the world will see you. Remember this is also your first step into the public light. I know the others are all ‘you’ll be queen and blah blah blah’, but I’m not sure they understand what being a ruler is, but once Your brother is back and ‘awake’, you’ll have him to rely on for advice, though I don’t know how much good advice from more than a few millennia ago can help with the future.”

                Usagi turned to Bakura as she placed the double tiara on her head. She looked over at him. Bakura bowed to her and Usagi felt a blush com to her cheeks. She was going to get as far as she could.

                “But Usagi, remember, when you go out there, you won’t be Usagi.”

                “I know, I’ll be, what was the English term…… Serenity Regina.”

                “Princess Serenity!”

                Usagi and Bakura turned around to see a man that they’d never seen before standing in the room looking shell-shocked. Bakura quickly jumped in front of Usagi and Jed came into the room frowning at the man dressed in ratty clothes and hair.

                “Who are you? How did you get here?”

                “I suggest you talk to Joey about that, I’m acting as his guard dog.”

                Usagi peeked around her bodyguard to the black-haired man and smiled. She knew this man from long ago, even if he didn’t. It was so weird to have memories from their lives back in the Courts of the Sun and Moon, but this wasn’t the time to think on this. This man was from the Sun Court, her twin brother’s court, her father’s court.

                “you’re the Guardian Dog, Sirius, you were part of my Father’s Court back in Silver Millennium.”

                _{All Duelist please report to the main dining room in fifteen minutes}_

                “Looks like I’m going to have to decide quickly.”

                “Princess, if I may?”

                Bakura and Jed tensed even more as Usagi moved around them to Sirius. The thin and wild looking man gently removed the double tiara of the Moon and Sun and her Lunar birthmark was exposed.

                “The time of your parents is gone, my princess. It’s time for the past to remain in the past and we fight for the future.”

                Usagi smiled at the man and pulled her hair into its normal style and walked out into the hall, a black dog following her. Sirius was right and as soon as this tournament was done she was going to go save Momaru and the rest of his court. The outside group made it to the lottery room where Seto had a feast laid out and a frown on her face.

                She was glaring at a woman, whom was dressed in a light beige dress and veil, with gold accents. Now Usagi was confused, but she closed her eyes and let herself feel the magic around her. It was dark and cold, but she could feel the slightly soothes souls of the Millennium Necklace, the poised and ready to strike souls of the Puzzle, the vicious thing within the Ring, but there was a fourth. It felt familiar and strange at the same time.

                Usagi’s eyes fell upon Namu, the girl stood to the side, not too far from the one who called himself “Malik”, but Usagi knew better. The real Malik was hiding in plain sight.

                “Let’s get this over with…. YUGI, GET THAT DAMN DRAGON OFF YOUR HEAD!”

                “Seto-chan, don’t be jealous!”

                The room sighed as Seto was distracted and Usagi could agree with her cousin, the serpent dragon looked way too cute perched on Yugi’s head, but the blonde had a feeling that would be a silly thing to ask the dragon to leave.

                Seto growled at her friend and called for the lottery to begin. Two names rolled out and Yugi looked over at Ryou. The girl stood off to the side looking at the machine with a bland face but Yugi felt her magicians gathering their strength and Slifer growled upon her head. This would be a hard duel.

                The finalist and guest made their way up to the Duel arena. Yugi took her spot letting Yami take control as she watched from the side. She almost wished that they had the Senshi Dark Magician card, so Yugi could be on the field.

                The Duel was going their way until Dark Necrofear was summoned and destroyed. The Game turned instantly and Yami growled under his breath, then he heard a faint whisper.

                “Save her……we fiends ask you……. save Ryou……”

                Yami and Yugi watched letters start to appear: D, E, A, T…… Yami wasn’t sure what to do. The word “death” was coming to end their Duel and Yami noticed that Namu was glaring at the spirit. Before Yami knew it, he’d summoned Slifer and Usagi looked at the man pretending to be Malik step forward.

                “I have control of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.”

                “Ugh…. Yugi? YUGI, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM, ATTACK NOW! PLEASE!”

                Yami stared at the girl holding her arm looking at him with determined brown eyes, but he couldn’t attack her. Yugi was shaking and Yami couldn’t he just couldn’t. He knew that if he attacked, Ryou would be killed, but if he didn’t, Kaiba would call the duel in the Spirit’s favor.

                Ryou groaned and grabbed her arm. She was in pain, but she wasn’t going to let the spirit kill Yugi or the Pharaoh. She was forced back into her soul room as she saw a white-haired man jump in front of her.

                “Attack me! Attack me, she’ll still loose her life points, but won’t take the hit! Waifu, I know you’re in there with the damn Sailor. I know you don’t remember me, Yami, but please don’t attack her.”

                “Very well, Boo. Slifer Attack!”

                The dragon let loose its thunder and Bakura took the hit sending him flying into the guard rail. The spirit couldn’t hold onto his host and Ryou ran over to the man who defended her. He smiled lopsidedly at her and Ryou felt her face heat up before crying out as he collapsed fully. Ryou gripped the ring around her neck before pulling it off and throwing it away from herself.

                Bakura was rushed down to Ryou’s room where the girl sat next to the bed staring at the man who saved her life. She traced the scar on his face and frowns at the bed.

                “Yugi, keep the princess away from me. I’m too dangerous to be around Usagi.”

                Yugi shook her head. She wouldn’t keep Usagi from the girl. It would be a shame to deny another Sailor the light of their princess. Yugi walked over to the white-haired girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

                “We can leave that up to Usagi do decide.”

                _{All Duelist please report to the Main Dining Room}_

                “Yugi, I’ll stay here with Bakura-san.”

                Yugi nodded her head and headed out to the dining room. She scanned the crowed noticing that Usagi was shaking, but standing tall, Seto had a deeper frown than normal and the rest were varying stages of upset.

                “We will draw names for the next duel pair.”

                 The Lotto machine started again, and Joey grinned as his number came out then the next number dropped. Seto tensed up. Joey was going against Malik. Odin looked up from where he stood against the wall and Joey made a face at him.

                 “Alright, wise guy, I’ve got a bone to pick with ya.”

                 Odion didn’t look at Joey but made his way up to the arena. Joey followed the man, tasting ozone in his mouth. He didn’t understand why, but figured it had to do with being so close to Seto’s deck and not liking the man that had kidnapped him. Once they got up there, the wind was pushing hard again him, and it felt like he was being dragged back.

                Joey grunted and righted himself before shuffling his cards. This would not be easy. He then noticed how tense Seto was, but why? Was it the God Card in Malik’s deck or was it something more? Those blue eyes looked up into his own and Joey instantly settled. He was going to knock this clown on his ass.

               “Are you ready, Joey, for a Shadow Game?”

                “YOU CAN’T DO SHADOW MAGIC!”

                Everyone turned to Usagi, whom was standing between Shizuka and Jed, glaring up at Odion. She was don’t with everything. She could feel the Ring in her hand burning at her touch, but she would put as much light as she could into the cursed object. All theses souls were being tormented by the being trapped in the Ring, all the people suffering around her because of wicked and vile thing trapped inside the cursed metal.

               “That is not Malik Ishtar, that’s her older brother, Odion. I learned that from Ishizu.”

                “Odion? Whatever, let’s do this.”

                The Duel raged and Usagi griped the metal tighter as the Winged Dragon of Ra Appeared in the sky.  Her brother was angry………

                “Draco……”

                Seto frowned at the monster trying to understand why she felt exposed, then she felt her monsters rage and she heard screaming, but where was it coming from. Joey was on the ground, why was he on the ground. Who the Hell was screaming?

                “Kaiba, Stop!”

                Oh, she was screaming, why was she screaming? She felt something tugging at her coat and looked down to see a blue gremlin looking thing with wings looking up at her with worried red eyes. She stopped screaming at least, why was she screaming?

                “It’s okay, Mistress, the scribe will be well.”

                Seto’s eyes bugged at the gravely high voice coming from the sprite now hugging onto her legs. She looked back to the duel platform and clasped her hand together; praying to the Moon.

                _“Where am I? School?”_

 _Joey looked around to try and figure out where he was_. _It didn’t look like school; not with the Egyptian looking décor around._

_“Katsuya…. Thoth…”_

_Joey turned around to see a man with hazel eyes and dark wind-swept hair. Joey felt that this man knew him somehow, but how._

_“I’m not surprised you’re here.”_

_“Where is here?”_

_The man’s laughing hazel eyes darted to the room across from them and Joey walked over to the door, eyes widening at the sight of a ball. The man walked up next to him and smiled at everything happening in the room._

_“This is a happy memory from long ago. That man with the grumpy face, and your nose, is Set; he was your father in this time, but you, like Usagi, decided to follow your beloved to Japan well maybe Selene separated all of us. Hmm, Ma’at looks lovely doesn’t she, and ooh she painted Obelisk for the party, how sweet of her.”_

_Joey frowned but then his eyes caught sight of what looked like Kaiba, but her hair was redder, skin tanner and she was breath taking. She caught his eye and gave him a soft smile before turning back to the girl that Joey was damn sure was Yugi. Joey felt his stomach drop as Namu came running over to the other girls, with Ryou following at a more sedated place, like she didn’t want to be there._

_He saw Yami watching Yugi from the other side of the room listening half-heartedly to Bakura rant about pirates. Most of the gang was here, but also new people as well. There, next to the sour looking Set, was a boy with dark wind-swept hair and eyes the color of Death. He clung to Set’s cape looking for all the world upset, and Joey just wanted to go over to the boy and tell him it was okay._

_“That’s Anubis, he’ll need you soon, but do you remember? Being her husband, being on the Solar Barge; crossing the universe? Do you remember, Katsuya?”_

_“Yeah, Ma……. I do.”_

 

                Joey groaned as he stood up weakly looking at Odion, feeling everything rushing around him.

                “The Winner is Joey Wheeler.”

                Joey grinned before collapsing again, this time he didn’t hear screaming. When he woke up for the second time he was in his room and he could hear soft tapping coming from a laptop, because Seto would literally die if you made it so she was stuck in her office to do work.

                “You are so grounded, Wheeler.”

                “Love Ya too, cranky pants.”

                “We took a longer recess this time. I’m positive Usagi will be facing Malik.”

                “I know. Seto, the Princess is stronger than she looks, even without that stupid crystal.”

                “You remember?”

                “All of it, cranky pants, funnily enough, you’ve always been cranky.”

                Seto gave a week smirk and clasped her hand around his. While she might not remember everything, it was nice to have someone who did, maybe Joey’s memories could help them. Though she doubted that it would save Momaru, but for now she was content to hold Joey’s hand for a bit before she had to work again.


	11. Semi-finals: Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken such a long time, Life's been a mess but enjoy.

                Marik walked into Odion’s room with a manic gleam in his eye, holding. The blade of the Millennium Rod high only to hit a barrier. Marik growled and then turned to see a black dog growling from the shadows and their _beloved_ Princess.

                “Princess, so kind of you to grace us with your light, tell me is your brother going to come a ruin everything?” Marik said smirking.

                “Leave this room, pirate,” Usagi ordered. “Odion loves the two of you, and has done everything in his power protect her.”

                “Really, you highness, done everything?” he objected, “Then why didn’t he let her be free. I feel the scars on her back stretch as I move. They hurt her, princess.”

                “So you remember?” she asked.

                “Only one of us remembers everything, Princess,” Marik said face twisting, “and I bet that mutt of a bird won’t speak a single spell to release us.”

                “My brother used his name to seal everything, Marik.”

                “That Pharaoh is the reason behind my light’s hurt,” he continued, “I’m going to kill him and that Yugi girl.”

                Usagi was up in a flash pointing her own scepter at the Millennium Rod, though, Usagi wasn’t sure if hers could stand up to it.  Before either could attack the other a single red rose appeared between them and Sirius began to growl more, moving closer to Usagi.

                She looked down at it and felt tears coming to her eyes. Marik on the other hand looked unimpressed. If the fool wanted the girl then he could come for her, but Beryl and Metalia promised to separate Marik from Malik so he could protect her and let her live. For now his precious Light was buried deep in their shared mind and getting the rest of that stupid crystal was the only way to get what he wanted, then he could kill the Pharaoh and be on his merry way.

                “Remember the deal, Marik.,” a man dressed in a caped tuxedo spoke, “Take her Soul and leave the Crystal.”

                _{All Duelist please report to the Main Dining Room.}_

                Usagi tried not to look at the man standing behind her, saving her just like always, because if she did the memories of Momaru would be tainted with whatever Beryl has done to her prince. Sirius is growing at her feet.

                Marik growled, leaving Usagi with the corrupted memory and a growling Guardian of the Sun.

                “I will save you,” she said.

                “If Set couldn’t save Horus,” he spoke, “What makes you think you can save me?”

                “Endymion, I will save you,” she said again this time firmer.

                “Good Bye, Usako,” he told her with a smirk.

                Usagi collapsed onto the floor after she was sure he was gone, feeling tears fall down her face. Jadeite finally found her crushed to Sirius’ chest as the wizard tried to soothe her. Jed’s face crumbled at the sight of his crying princess and was about to offer comfort, when Usagi got up and set her face into the same look he’d seen on Kaiba’s and Yami’s. Usagi was going to war.

                “Jed, I’m going to save them all,” she told him standing up.

                “I know, my princess, I know,” he agreed before giving her a thumbs up. “Now go kick some ass, Moon Mama.”

                Usagi headed to the main dining room, not even looking at the Lotto machine as she headed to the elevator. Just as Seto thought, just as Usagi knew; The Duel was set: Tsukino Usagi Verses Ishtar Malik. She gave the lion-maned man a smirk before letting the elevator take her to the duel platform, taking her side.

                Marik and the others were soon up, and Usagi could feel the growing worry within Yugi and Yami. Seto’s face was set with worry, but her left hand was clasped tightly in Joey’s. Usagi silently beamed at the two of them. This was going to be a tough Duel.

                ** _Usagi: 4000_**

**_Marik: 4000_ **

                “DUEL!” they yelled.

                “I’ll start.” Usagi said drawing her five cards, “I set a monster and card. That’s my turn.”

                “Well, _Princess_ ,” Marik said smirking “let’s see how you handle a Shadow Game.”

                The air around them stilled making Usagi’s flying hair drop mid-swirl. The black and purple smog filtered around them. Yami opened his mouth to warn Usagi, but she held up her hand. She knew the risk, and was ready to pay. All Magic comes at a prince, and Shadow Magic was the best example.

                “I summon Revival Jam…”

                It went down from there. Memories started slipping from her head, but she gave a good as she got. Yami looked on with worry, but she felt a peace come over her then the wind whipped up as Ra was summoned and Usagi frowned at her once Twin, Apollo to the Greeks, the Winged Dragon to Atem’s reign. Anum-Re to the rest of Egypt after his regin. Usagi watched the dragon fly around the field; agitated and protective.

                For a minute she wondered how her brother was feeling, where ever he was. Did he feel the struggle of his Senshi and her love? Usagi looked up at the dragon, her arms and legs tied to the stone behind her.

                “Oh Lion of Ra, do you remember? Do you remember, Sekhmet? Do you remember the days on the Sol Barge lounging in the rays of my father?” she asked the feathered dragon.

                “Sekhmet cannot hear you, _Princess_.” Marik mocked.

                “You think so?” she asked back with sass.

                “Ra, destroy her!” Marik yelled his order.

                Seto and Yami screamed at the same time, but she wasn’t afraid. Before either could block the attack, Usagi felt the dragon’s rage wash over her in warmth.

                _/Sister, I’m sorry./_

                Usagi smiled at the vision of a silver eyed teen on the verge of tears.

                “It’s okay, brother,” she whispered. “We’re coming to save you both, I promise.”

                The world when black for Usagi and the Senshi rushed the field. Yami glared at Marik as Seto picked up Usagi cradling her close. Jed moved onto the stage, pointing a katana, of all things, at Marik. Yami gripped the back of Jed’s shirt to keep him from attacking, the eye of Horus glowing hot upon his brow.

                “Marik, you’re going to regret hurting, Usagi.” he growled.

                “Spare me, _pharaoh_ ,” he laughed cruelly, “the _Princess_ is just the opening act. Soon, you’ll join her!”

                Jed growled and tried to lung forward, but Yami held fast. Usagi would need the king. They left the deck, taking Usagi back to her room. Seto placed her on the bed, not knowing what to do. How could they save the world when they couldn’t protect their princess.

                “He took her soul, he took her soul and sent it to the fucking shadows?” Seto raged, pulling out a knife from God knows where, “How could we fucking let that creature duel our princess?!”

                Seto was shaking as the rest of the gang filled in. They let her down. How could they let her down? Were they not her soldiers, her guardians?

                “I am sorry for the loss of your princess.” Ishizu spoke.

                “Ishizu, Get out.” Yami ordered turning his eyes on the keeper.

                “My Pharaoh?” she blinked in confusion.

                Before Yami could reply, Mahad summoned himself, taking a stand between Ishizu and the rest of the gang. Ishizu blinked at the figure, whom stood before her, wondering why he looked so familiar. Mahad frowned at her and then smirked as another Magician summoned himself.

                “Good Evening, Voldemort.” He said turning to the red magician.

                “Mahad. So what has upset the…… I see. Foolish girl,” the red eyed man said fondly, “My dear Prince, and his court, I will stay here to guard the Princess. I believe the duel between Isis and Seth has been a long time coming.”

                “Thank you, Voldemort, was it?” Yami asked feeling some relief.

                The red Magican nodded his head, “Yes.”

                Seto stood up from Usagi’s side and walked over to the vanity. She pulled some hair ties and pins, before looking back at Ishizu.

                “I suggest, Ishtar,” Seto began, “that you go prepare yourself, because I’m going to destroy you.”

                “Very well, Kaiba,” Ishizu spoke, “but just know you’re not the only one who’s dueling for loved ones.”

                Seto quickly flipped her hair into her family’s style and faced Ishizu, her eyes set hard. Joey straightened up and Obelisk clung to Seto’s coat. The older woman frowned at her before leaving the room.

                “I’m going to end this,” Seto said. “I’m not letting her get to the top, this is my tournament and I refuse to let those two climb to the top. So Pharaoh, Mutt. I’ll see you in the next round.”

                Seto walked onto the platform, twin tails whipping behind her. She was pissed. She looked down to see Namu, Malik….Marik, whomever they were, smirking up at her, but she focused on the woman in front of her. She wasn’t going to let her win.

                “Kaiba, I predict your defeat.” Ishizu told her

                “Then you don’t know shit,” Seto countered.

                “DUEL!”

                Seto hissed as Ishizu took control of the duel. How could she turn the duel back to her favor? Obvious choice was to summon Obelisk and end the Duel, but something felt off. Seto couldn’t understand what was going on. Then she felt it. Something was calling to her.

                She put her head into her hand, feeling everything starting to spin, then she looked over at where Marik was. She didn’t even think as the Rod shot out from his belt loop and into her hand. Ishizu’s eyes got big and Seto felt a smirk crawl to her face.

                “Oh Isis,” she said feeling something old creeping into her being, “you rely on that Item too much.”

                Suddenly Seto felt the Duel swing her way and her Blue Eyes roared onto the field like the beautiful death God he was. Ishizu’s eyes got wide as Seto’s took on a crazed look.

                “What’s wrong with your eyes?” Ishizu asked flinching at the look.

                “Oh Ishizu, your family has fucked with mine,” Seto said with a little laugh, “Are you prepared for the consciences?”

                Seto finished the Duel and Ishizu’s face softened. Before Seto knew it, she was swept into a hug, by the older woman. Seto blinked standing ridgedly as Ishizu cried into her shoulder. The teen felt the Rod slip from her hand and she moved the two away from it as Marik came to grabbed it back.

                “Please, Sailor Dragon,” Ishizu begged, “save her.”

                “We’re going to save them both,” Seto told her, “now excuse me, I have to lock up a crazy and translate some text.”

                “You think you can lock me up, Kaiba?” Marik asked.

                Seto smirked at him before snapping her fingers and some form of net from out of no where wrapped around Marik making him fall. Seto looked down at him and smirked.

                “I’m the Japanese Batman,” she told him. “For the safety of everyone on this ship, I can and will hold you in you’re room until morning, then I and Yugi will personally tear you out of Malik’s body and send you to the fucking Shadow Realm, parasite.”

                “Oh? You’ll kill me?” he challenged.

                “With pleasure.” She said smirking.

                Seto had her security take Marik back to Malik’s room. Seto sighed. How was she going to fix this? For now, Ishizu needed to speak with both Yugi and Yami. She needed to check on Bakura and Ryou as well as find Ryou’s ring. Where did the girl toss it? So much to do.

                “Seto?”

                Seto looked up to see Joey looking at her with worry, and she gave him a smirk. He needn’t know she was worrying over everything, but for now she had smirk at him and get him ready, because she wasn’t sure how tomorrow would go.

                “Mutt, I suggest you get some sleep,” she said softly, “Tomorrow will be hell.”

                “You too, Kaiba,” he told her with a frown, “I mean it.”

                “Not my mother, Wheeler.”

                “Nah, I think somewhere between Death-T and now, I became your boyfriend,” he said with a smug grin, “Night, Boss.”

                “Yeah, night.”

                Seto watched Joey head back to his room and she groaned in annoyance before headed in to check on Yugi and Usagi. When she got to her cousin’s room, Seto peaked in to see Yami still in control of Yugi’s body. He seemed tense, sitting there cross armed and glaring out the window. Jed was also glaring out the window but he was leaned up against the wall, while Sirius laid at Yami’s feet.

                “How is she?” she asked them.

                “Still gone, but that gem around her neck was levitating earlier,” Yami told her

                “The Illusion Silver Crystal is very powerful,” Jed clarified, “I’m not surprised it’s fighting for her right now.”

                “Jed?”

                Before Seto could ask again, a stone started to float over Usagi, and Seto could see that there was a black “liquid” inside of it making Seto shutter. How were the going to save Usagi?


	12. of Kings and Magicians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's enjoying this for your petitions and love chapters are a bit slower as I haven't had much time to write but I hope the continue to bring you joy as you read than you.

                Yami and Yugi sat beside Usagi as the night went on, ignoring everyone’s pleading, in Seto’s case orders, to return to their room for sleep. Yami was in control and frowned out the window as Yugi floated beside him, with spell books from The Dark Magician’s personal library.

                There had to be something in them that could reverse the Shadows’ will but Yugi was just denying the truth. Yami as well. They could only win her life back.

                “Yami, what are we going to do?” she asked from across the room. “Seto’s also not sleeping and then we’ll have to face Joey again and Marik’s so twisted and bitter. What are we going to do?”

                “We’re going to go free Mamoru and his kings,” Yami said standing. “It should be a simple task and it will distract us until morning. I’m sure Joey will shove those nasty concotions down our throats anyway.”

                “I think he called them _Pepper-Up potions_. They’ve got a lot of black pepper in them,” Yugi said taking over so she could transform.

                They made their way out to the Holo-deck and Yugi jumped up to let the wind take her away, when something caught her ankle. She looked down to see Sirius, in human form, glaring up at her. She let him pulled her back down and then frowned as he frowned at her with his hands on his hips.

                “And where do you think you’re going, Missy?” he asked.

                “Poughkeepsie?” Yugi asked back.

                “Yeah, you’re going to New York State,” Sirius said rolling his eyes. “Now, answer that honestly.”

                “Okay, fine, Yami and I are going to go wage war on the Dark Kingdom, because we just can’t sit here all night doing nothing because we can’t sleep,” she started. “So what better than to go free the rest of the Kings and Momaru?”

                “I’d say we free one, and only one. I don’t want you getting yourself into more than you can handle, Yugi, even with Yami, you two are still just one Senshi, and don’t start on the ‘but we can summon Spell casters’ rant.”

                “Okay fine, Mister Know-it-all,” Yugi pouted, “what are we going to do?”

                “We’re going to go talk to Usagi’s guardian,” Sirius said with a frown. “I’m still trying to understand what’s up with her name, Luna. Feels like I should know it. Oh well. Now. Hold on.”

                “What?” Yugi asked then groaned as she felt like she was sucked through a straw and then they appeared in front of Usagi’s house. “What the Hell was that, you crazy dog?!”

                “What? Oh come on, Smol One, where’s your sense of adventure?” Sirius asked.

                “It died when I solved a puzzle and unlocked a dead guy from millennia ago,” Yugi said with a straight face.

                “Hey!” Yami whined as Sirius laughed.

                Sirius snuck them into the house. Just as they were headed up to the bedrooms, a wand was pointed at Sirius’ throat. He looked down at the girl with red eyes and wild black hair dressed in a yellow dress with a black tulle petticoat.

                “Who are you and how did you get in here?” she asked.

                “I’m Mouto Yugi and I could ask you the same thing,” Yugi said stepping around Sirius. “This is the Tsukino’s house.”

                “Is something wrong with Usagi?” the girl asked moving over to Yugi. “Is she okay? Oh I knew I should have gone with her!”

                Once Yugi saw the crescent moon upon the girl’s brow her identity hit Yugi like a freight train.

                “Luna?” she asked.

                The girl looked up from her hand at Yugi and nodded her head and lowered her wand from Sirius’ neck. He sighed in return, rubbing the spot her wand had been.

                “Oh, I’m sorry, in this form my name is Luna Aurora Black,” she said. “I’m the last daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, from the United Kingdom, but I don’t really know more than that, I took the form of my animagus as a child and began my mission to find Princess Serenity. Please, is Usagi okay?”

                In her need to find out about Usagi, Luna had missed the way Sirius froze, but Yugi didn’t. Sirius let himself almost fall to the floor before Yugi caught him with a spell. He looked up at the young woman taking in all of her features: his nose, his mother’s slender fingers, Remus’ ears, and every possible little trait that made her.

                “Do you know your parents’ names?” he asked her, and Luna looked at him.

                “I know my papa’s name, but not my fathers’,” She said. “It’s Papa’s Name that I wear as my own.”

                “You really are my little Moonbeam,” he whispered. “Merlin, you look like Mooney.”

                “I’ll want a test for that,” Luna said looking down at the man with a frown.

                Yugi sighed, but then headed up to Usagi’s room. She found the watch, Usagi had mentioned in passing the night before, and took it heading back down to where Luna and Sirius were staring at each other.

                “Oi, we have to get the leader of whatever the hell Mamo-kun calls his court,” Yugi said walking passed Sirius and Luna.

                “‘Mamo-kun’?” Luna repeated.

                “Usa-hime, is Yami’s sister, right?” Yugi said, “So I get to call him whatever I want.”

                /That’s My aibou!/ Yami said floating next to her.

                “Very well, Mouto-san,” Luna said with a sigh.

                “Damn it,” Sirius said with a sigh, “I wonder if Kaiba would run Remus into the ground.”

                “Probably,” Yugi said as they walked out the house, with none of its residents any wiser. “Seto-chan doesn’t like people who slack, but you should contact, Lupin-san. She might actually have a job for him.”

                Sirius frowned as Yugi took off into the air, leaving the two guardians alone. For now, Yugi was set on her task. As Sailor Dark Magician flew around the city, she felt the Inner senshi closing in on her, then casted her senses out to find her main target. She smirked as she felt her target coming to her.

                Yugi touched down as the other Senshi circled around her, Mercury and Mars looked almost excited to see her, while the other two looked worried.

                “Mercury, Mars, it is good to see you again,” she spoke grinning at the girls walked closer.

                “Dark Magician, it’s great to see you again,” Mercury said as they walked forward.

                “How’s Sailor Moon?” Mars asked.

                “Jadeite is fine, but we shadows have failed you,”Yugi said looking down. “There has been a battle within our ranks, Guide is currently lost to the Darkness, but we hope to save her. Our Princess is far braver than we all expected, she has participated in two Shadow Games. She lost the one against the twisted creature that Guide and her pirate have become.”

                “Are you saying that Sailor Moon is dead?” the girl in green growled.

                “Not dead, for her soul is just lost to the Shadows,” Yugi said frowning at the girl. “It has only just happened. Dragon and I are sure Mars will kill us soon enough, but that’s not why I’m here. I’m here for Kunzite, Zoicite and Nephrite. Our Prince and the rest of his court are being held captive by the Witch Beryl, correct?”

                “You can save them?” the girl in orange asked moving closer to her. “Funny, something about you feels familiar. Not just being Sailor Dark Magician of course, but part of our memories are still locked away.”

                “Hello, Senshi Aphrodite,” Yami called out the girl’s monster name.

                “My Pharaoh!” Venus said surprised. “How are you not detransforming?”

                “Because this is my partner’s body, and she did the Henshin,” Yami said smiling at the sailor, “I know of Mars and Mercury, but who is our fourth? Is this Senshi Zeus?”

                “Jupiter,” the girl replied feeling warmth spread through her chest, “We know you, how?”

                “I am the Nameless Pharaoh, and the Prince of the Eternal Night, eldest brother to our beloved princess. I think I am the reason you don’t remember everything about your past in Silver Millennium. I used some powerful magic to entrap something, but my dear sister won’t tell me more. The one called Thoth knows everything as he had died in our last lifetime before I could entrap him in my spell. Ugh, Damn it Mahad!”

                The girls looked over to see Mahad grinning at them. Venus just raised an eyebrow at him, as he calmly flipped her the bird. They has a relationship that was very unique, but they wouldn’t get into it now.

                “My King, Ladies of my Princess’s court, Hag, it is good to see you again,” he said with a bow, “I’m afraid though the Hag’s husband and his friends are approaching.”

“You can eat a dick, Mahad,” Venus said as she started to look for them.

                Just as they were finished talking something came out of now where. All five girls jumped out of the way of the attacked and frowned. Venus took off first going after Kunzite. The other three went after Zoisite leaving Yugi with Nephrite.

                “Yeah, fuck this,” Yugi said before attacking, “DARK MAGIC ENTRAPMENT!”

                 The girl gasped at all of the Kings were trapped in circles of dark magic, but then turned to look at Yugi dusting her skirt off.

                “I hope this works,” Yugi muttered before pulling out a card. “De-spell!”

                The three men groaned in pain as the spell was lifted. The man with Silver hair was the first to regain his senses and was promptly punched by Mahad.

                “MAHAD!” Yugi yelled at the man dressed in violet.

                He wasn’t listening as he glared down at the leader of the Heavenly Kings.

                “you sir, are a dick. How dare you make the Hag cry,” Mahad said glaring down at the man.

                “Even after all this time,” Kunzite laughed. “You’re still looking after your elder sister.”

                Mahad nodded as he floated back over to his mistress. It would be a cold day in hell before he let any man hurt the girls of the Inner Court again, much less his own sister.

                “I may be trapped in Avalon, Kunzite, but heed my warning, “Mahad started. “I can and will kill you if you fall to Apep again.”

                “Very well, Dark Magician,” Kunzite said, not looking at Venus.

                The girl all gathered around Yugi, who flinched as her communicator beeped.

                _“Sailor Dark Magician, where are you?”_ Jadeite’s voice rang out. _“I came to check on you and you and that damn pharaoh aren’t here!”_

                “We’re in Tokyo, getting you friends,” Yugi said and waited.

                _“Oh that’s great! Tell Kun….. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN TOKYO?!”_ Jadeite screeched.

                After calming down Jadeite, the girls called Luna and Sirius to their location when the two courts were holding court. Yugi sat to on side as a mediator waiting for one side or the other to jump. Surprisingly Zoisite was the first to walk over to the girls’ side and started talking tactics with Ami as he brushed through her hair. For a second, Yugi had a flash of the two in spring green and deep blue gowns reading in a filed.

                Next was Nephrite, he was question how Rei was using fire you divine and how her planet was strangely bright in the sky, both agreeing that it was a warning. Makoto, as Yugi learned, was watching them in fascination as she braided flowers into both of their hair. Though Minako, as Yugi also learned, and Mahad, now in the colors of the first version of his card she’d owned, watched Kunzite struggle with his own words.

                So Yugi took in her magician as he took off his heavy armor. His light teal skin highlighted his blonde hair, the same color as Minako’s, and also made his blue eyes also pop as well. Her magician was very handsome and loyal. Yugi was glad to have him on her side, even as he glanced her way.

                /He’s so protective of us/ Yami said floating next to her.

                “I’m glad of it,” Yugi whispered back. “I wonder if they noticed the have the same taste in partners.”

                /Whatever do you mean?/ Yami asked.

                “Well, the both like strong silent typed with silver hair,” Yugi said. “Even if Mahad is more reserved than his sister. That thing in Monster world makes so much more sense now.”

                “Lady Yugi,” Kunzite spoke up. “Can you us that magic on the Prince?”

                Yugi was taken aback as the whole group turned to look at her. Could she use that magic on Momaru? No, she didn’t think she could.

                “Mamo-kun is currently alive because he’s sharing the power of the Silver Crystal, right? If I’m right, if I remove that from Mamo-kun,” yugi trailed off.

                “The Princess will truly be lost to that shadows,” Mahad finished. “It makes sense that the Princess would do that. Love is very powerful magic, if can cause great tragedy or great Joy. I became this because of my love for my king and queen, so I could protect them for all eternity. I heard of another Dark Magician Girl sacrificing herself to protect a child that she loved as her own, and to save part of Voldemort’s soul, though I do not know of her name. If I’m right, my Queen, then Momaru will not strike again until we save the Princess.”

                “So we’re just waiting on you do save them?” Minako asked them both.

                “You can count on us, Minako-chan,” yugi said with determination. “Mahad and I will save Malik-chan and Marik-kun and if I can’t then Seto-chan will!”

                The group gave a collective nod as Sirius and Luna finally appeared. Sirius looked at the group before walking over to Yugi and smacking her upside the head. Yugi whined as Mahad stood up only to be pulled back down by Minako.

                “Are you dumb?” Sirius asked. “You shouldn’t have expended that much magic! You two have a crazy amount of dueling in the morning and you decided to save all of the idiots? Are you out of you mind?”

                “Wah! Siri-kun, why?” Yugi whined rubbing her head.

                “Because you’re dumb! Why couldn’t I be Seto’s guardian, or Ryou’s? Hell, I’d take the crazy one!” Sirius frowned before rubbing Yugi’s spikes. “Be more careful, Yugi. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

                “Yes, Siri-kun,” yugi whined. “We’ve got to go. I’m glad to have been able to save you and met you. Please when you get a chance come to Domino and we’ll try the same for you.”

                Before the girls could ask any more questions, Yugi and Sirius popped away leaving Luna staring after them and her paw outstretched.

                “Luna?” Ami asked picking her up.

                “He’s gone again,” was all she said.

                Back on the holo-deck Sirius changed back into his animagus form and pushed the sleepy Yugi towards then breakfast buffet’s coffee section.

                “Yugi.”

                “Ah!” the short girl yelled dropping the paper cup she was grabbing on the floor.

                Turning around, she saw her rival glaring down at her with the rest of her friends gathered behind her with frowns. Maybe she should have told Seto and Joey where she had been.

                “Don’t think for a second I’m going to take it easy on you because you chose not to sleep,” Seto said in an icy tone. “,or left for a Sailor Mission without me.”

                With that Seto walked away dragging Joey with her leaving Tea, Tristan and Ryou, confused in her wake.

                “Apparently we’re also not allowed time with Joey today as punishment for our stupidity,” Yami said with a sigh as he prepared the coffee that he and Yugi desperately needed.

                “I think they finally admitted that they’re dating, not that they’ve been on and actual date,” Tea said sitting down next to Yami.

                “I’m sure one day you’ll find a nice girl that makes your heart flutter, Tea,” Yami said taking a sip and then frowning because he’d forgotten that Yugi dank it black. “Ugh, how does she drink this? It’s not even sweet?”

                “I’m pretty sure that Yugi’s always liked her coffee as black as her magic,” Tristan said snorting as Tea made faces about finding a nice girl.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about Yami,” she said frowning at her best friend’s face and it warped into a smirk way too close to Seto’s.

                “Yugi is currently sleeping so I can say this, Mazaki,” Yami spoke. “Yugi is mine, even if we’re separated again and again we will always find each other.”

                Tea flinched back as she frowned at Yami before Seto came back over to their table and snatched the other brunet girl away. Tristan and Ryou frowned as Yami pored half a sugar canister into his coffee.

                “Dude, that was harsh,” Tristan said frowning.

                “No it was honest,” Yami said with a sigh. “My words might have come out crueler than I meant but I couldn’t bear to see her hurt because Yugi didn’t return her affections. Tea is a good and kind girl, but she needs to move on and not be caught up in Yugi, just as you need to stop flirting with Shizuka to get Duke’s attention.”

                “You’re a dick, Yami,” Tristan said with a sigh.

                “And I can’t wait to have one back some day,” Yami returned.

                “OH MY GOD!” Tristan yelled before falling over in laughter.

                He frowned as Marik walk into the room. Then blinked as the room jolted.

                They were landing.  


	13. Dark Magician and the Inner Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what three months? Ugh, kill me, Life. Any who di whatie, enjoy

Seto frowned as they made there way across Alcatraz and into the duel tower. Behind her, Joey glared at Marik along with Yami, but she kept her eyes forward. She was going to beat either Joey or the fused one and then she was going to finally defeat Yugi and Yami. Just one battle royal duel to get through and then victory.

“Are you three ready to lose?” Marik asked with a vicious grin.

“I’m going to a clear your clock, Marik” Joey growled out.

“Joey, be careful, this isn’t going to be easy,” Yami warned, eye locked on the Senshi of Ra.

“Stop babying him Yugi, and let the mutt lose like a man,” Seto said with a sneer.

“Yeah, what… HEY!” Joey yelled. “I’m not losing!”

“Yes, you are pup, just face the facts and your Mistress will reward you justly,” Seto said with a smirk.

“STOP FLIRTING SO WE CAN DUEL THE CRAZY ONES AND SAVE THE WORLD!” Yami yelled before Joey could answer back.

“DUEL!”

The four way duel moved quickly as they fought, reaching higher and higher then Yugi and Yami noticed that after sending Marik up to the top, they only had one real choice. Joey wasn’t looking at them though. His eyes trained on Seto. Yami wanted to attack Seto and send her up but he realized that he wasn’t the one Joey was going to fight with about fighting Marik.

“No,” Seto said glaring. “You’re not facing that creature!”

“Kaiba, this isn’t your choice, it’s mine,” Joey said with a growl. “Give me the hit and let me fight her!”

“I’m not going to send you to your death!” Seto yelled. “you’re out of your fucking mind, Mutt!”

/They’ve forgotten about us/ Yugi whispered. /He’s not going to let her fight, but what if we lose him?/

‘Then, we must be prepared for all of Kaiba’s rage, because if we let her send Joey,’ Yami answered

/It would destroy her, then we take away that guilt and let the rage be ours/ Yugi said.

“DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!” Yami said, “TAKE OUT JOEY’S LIFE POINTS!”

Joey grunted as the attack hit and braced himself as the elevator took off. Seto on the other hand turned to look at Yugi and Yami with unbridled rage. Yami stood his ground, knowing his cousin would not kill them, just maim him later when they were separated.

“If anything happens to him,” Seto started in a low voice, “I will destroy both of you.”

With that threat, the elevators took off and Seto existed hers to walk over to Joey’s side and smooshed his face between her hands. Joey just looked up at her blandly as Seto stared down into his eyes and frowning.

“Yeah, Boss?” Joey asked a bit slurred.

“Your wand and your word, that you won’t fuck this up,” she told him.

“Yeah, we’ve got a date when you get back from that project of yours,” he said with a smirk, reaching up to peck Seto’s cheek before pulling away to face Marik.

Seto frowned as she placed Joey’s wand in the hidden pocket of her coat. The rest of the gang filed in around her and she gritted her teeth as Yami walked up to her side, but then calmed as Yugi placed her hand on Seto’s arm.

“Everything will be fine,” Yugi said as she looked down at Sirius. “We have to have faith that Joey’s magic will protect him, and even more so he’s Jounochi Katsuya, and he’s the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.”

“That only makes me feel slightly better,” Seto told her.

The duel started out promising enough, but then Seto’s world disintegrated around her. Joey dropped, dead before her eyes. The wand in her pocket that had been warm against her breast not seconds before, was now ice, just as her heart.

Marik laughed at the prone form of Joey, before Seto jumped onto the duel arena and shoved him back.

“Awe is Kaiba going to cry?” Marik laughed.

“You better hope that Yugi is your opponent, creature,” Seto said with a soft hiss. “Because if it is me, I’m going to destroy you.”

With that Seto picked up the prone body and walked to the elevator. Yugi followed as did the rest of the group. Once they we back at the ship, Seto laid Joey in her bunk before collapsing. 

“Kaiba,” Yami started.

“If you say one thing to me, cousin,” Seto started voice choked. “I will destroy you without a duel. I kept him out of this for this reason! I kept him out because I wouldn’t have been able to”

“I’m sorry Seto,” Yugi said getting down to sit by her side. “I’m sorry, it should have been me, there, but as you usually say: ‘we don’t have time to cry.’ I know that he’s like this, but Shizuka can watch over him. I promise we’re going to win, and everyone will come back.”

“Yugi, I’m going to do something, I didn’t think I ever would,” Seto spoke taking out Joey’s wand to place it one his chest then covering it with his hands. “I’m not fit to duel. I can’t duel. I can’t face you because I’m not at my best. I can’t….”

“We’ll duel again after we save the world,” Yugi said with a smile. “Then you can fight me with Joey cheering you on.”

Yugi kissed the top of Seto’s head before walking out of the room and leaned against the door letting her tears finally fall. Yami appeared next to her with a heavy frown. They had failed their friends, before Yugi could truly sink into the dark thoughts a beep chased it away. She pilled out her red ankh wand, blinking as it beeped again.

/It’s warning you to be careful of your thoughts/ Yami said /Do not let the chaos take you./

“Right, Isono most likely made the announcement by now,” Yugi said before they switched /Let’s go save Malik and Marik and then I’m going to beat him with my magician’s rod./

“That’s my Aibou,” Yami said with a chuckle, before heading back to the arena.

“So Kaiba forfeited, didn’t she?” Marik laughed. “You’ll never get your answers now.”

“I don’t need answers,” Yami said. “I have all that I need and even if I don’t get my memories back, I am still brother to Princess Serenity. I am still the darkness to the Senshi of Osiris! I am still going to kick your ass for hurting my friends!”

With that, Yami’s righteous fury fell upon Marik and Malik before setting them free of each other. Yugi looked at the cast fallen Senshi and her doppelganger. Odion and Ishizu ran up to hug Malik who started to cry, while Marik stood shell shocked off to the side.

“My Pharaoh, I’m,” Marik started. “I can’t even begin to express how deeply sorry. I let Mettalia corrupt us. I almost got my Senshi.”

“Let Kaiba punch you and we’ll call it even,” Yami said with a smirk.

“My Pharaoh?” Malik’s timid voice came.

“No more ‘my pharaoh’ business,” Yami said with a smirk. “I’m just Yami.”

“Um okay,” Malik started. “Here’s Ra, he belongs with you now.”

“No, my little brother does not belong with me, you are his Senshi, his will, just as Yugi is Slifer’s. I only ask to borrow his strength for the right moment. Now. I do believe we have some people to meet.”

“Tsukino Yami! You and Yugi better be okay! I didn’t get my ass kicked for you to lose!” 

Yami and the Egyptians turned to see rivers of blond hair before Yami was on the ground holding onto the girl those rivers where attached to. Yami sighed and held his sister close, wishing that he was in his own body for the first time.

“I’m glad you are safe, little sister,” Yami told her. “the night was too dark without you.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Usagi told him. “Oh, where’s Seto and your other friends?”

Yami was about to answer when Ryou walked up to the duel platform with a reluctant to let Joey out of her sight, Seto. Malik moved to stand beside Ryou, and Seto took her place at Yami’s left, with Ryou at her right. Yami was force out of the “driver’s seat” as the four girls knelt before Usagi.

“Princess, we are the Shadow Senshi,” Yugi began, “We protect the realms beyond human perception. I am Sailor Dark Magician, Senshi of Magic and Chaos.”

“I’m Sailor Dragon, Senshi of Order and Truth,” Seto spoke. “We’re truly happy to finally meet you.”

“I have yet to transform, but I’m Sailor Theif, Senshi of Spirits and Mischief,” Ryou spoke, “I’m so honored to finally meet you”

“I know I haven’t transformed yet, and I don’t deserve anything from you, much less your acceptance,” Malik started. “I’m Sailor Guide, Senshi of Stories and Philosophy.”

Usagi smiled at each of them before moving to Malik and pulling her into and embrace. Malik hugged her back before bursting into tears. Ryou sniffle then Yugi before they joined the hug and Seto rolled her eyes before joining them.

“I’m so happy, that all this crazy bull carp is over for now,” Joey said walking up to grin at then others, then Seto popped up and ushered everyone back onto the plane before walking off with Mokuba after it took off.

Now everyone was confused, but once the ship out of range, the island blew up.

“SETO!” Joey yelled racing to the window, eyes wide.

Before Joey could weep. they saw something shoot from the smoke.

“Yug, is that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet?” Joey asked, a growl in his voice.

“It appears to be,” Yugi said with a twitch.

The jet flew close enough for the gang to see Seto blow a kiss before laughing like the crazy person she was and Mokuba made “save me” faces behind her back, as the jet flew off in the opposite direction.

“Yug, Imma kill her,” Joey said frowning.

“Not if I kill her first,” Yugi said with a pout. 

A month passed quickly without so much as a peep from the CEO, but the occasional text for Joey telling him how America was and that Disney didn’t have anything on Kaibaland. Fall break fell upon them with a vengeance and Yugi found herself in Tokyo on Kaiba Corp business. 

‘I’m going to kill Seto,’ Yugi told Yami as she signed another autograph and giggled with some kids.

“Yugi-nee!” she heard and looked up. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Usa-chan! Oh, you must be Mamo-kun,” Yugi said watching as the tall dark haired male blushed and rubbed his neck.

“Yes, it’s good to finally met you properly, Motou-san,” Momaru said. “Thank you for looking after Usagi, last month was a bit intense for all of us.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” Yugi said. “How is Jed-kun and the others? I heard that he and Rei were thinking about taking chastity vows to protect you?”

“Um, she hasn’t told me that and Jed-kun hasn’t said anything either,” Usagi said with a frown.

“Now, that you mention it, Jed said they were talking about it,” Momaru said.

“Oh, really?” Yugi said with a strained smile. “I’m going to talk to them.”

Usagi and Momaru hauled Yugi back away from the door and walked her back away from the door and back to her table where a tiny five-year-old with hair like a Kuriboh walked in.

“Hi I’m Judai! I came all the way from Domino for this!” he said with a smile.

“Oh? And who’s your friend behind you?” Yugi asked. “They look upset?”

“You…you can see Yubel?” Judai asked. “That’s awesome!”

“boof!” the group heard only to hear Judai giggling.

“Sirius!” Yugi said pulling the dog off the boy and waving as he left. “I’ll have to check in on that kid. That Yubel reminds me of the parasite attached to the part of Bakura’s soul trapped in the Ring.”

/yes, and I don’t like it./ Yami said with a frown. /That might be your next mission./

“Yugi,” Usagi said catching the girl’s attention. “I think there’s someplace you need to go.”

“huh?” Yugi asked as Usagi placed a piece of paper in her hands and took the puzzle from her neck. “USAGI!”

Usagi just gave her a smile as she cradled the Puzzle in her hands before walking away from the upset girl.

“What the hell?” Yugi yelled feeling cold and alone.

Sirius tugged Yug towards the address and Yugi walked almost numbly. She hadn’t been without the Puzzle for almost two years. She felt cold as they walked into a hospital. She let Sirius lead her until the world started to feel warm again.

“Leave me be, Ishizu,” she heard.

“My Pharaoh, you must convince Yugi to travel to Egypt to fulfill your destiny, her destiny!” Yugi frowned at this.

Her destiny? Her destiny was tied to Usagi’s. What was Ishizu doing in Tokyo anyway? Wasn’t she helping Malik and Marik settle into Domino, into the modern world?

“So I can leave her alone again?” the deep voice spoke, sending shivers down Yugi’s spine. “So, I can actually die? Because let’s face it Ishizu, I should be dead. I should have died in that crash! I should have died! And you sit there and talk of Destiny and Fate, but what do you really know?”

Yugi frowned and knock on the door before entering.

“Hello, I’m Muto Yugi, your sister said I should visit you, because you’re good at games,” Yugi said trying not to lose her nerve.

“Yugi?” Ishizu gasped, but Yugi wasn’t looking at her.

Her eyes focused on the male sitting on the bed with duel monster cards scattered around him and a familiar looking magician being held almost defensively. His clouded red eyes focused as best they could on her as she walked closer. His crown of spiky hair, complete with racing lighting, was limp and falling. Dispite everything, he looked handsome sitting there in hospital pajamas, beard decorating his jaw.

“Hello, Aibou,” the man she knew was her beloved Yami spoke with a smile. “I see Usagi is being a pain again.”

Yugi walked slowly to her Yami and placed her hand on his cheek and almost gasping as he leaned into it. Even without his soul, Yami knew her.

“My other self, you’re real,” she choked.

“No, Yugi, you mustn’t cry,” Yami said reaching his hand up to wipe away her tears. “I’m not worth your tears.”

“But I should have brought the Puzzle to give to you!” Yugi almost wailed. “I could have freed you.”

Yami shook his head and moved his cards so he could pull her onto the hospital bed to cuddle her. He’d been waiting for this since he’d first felt the connection between them open. Even if he wasn’t all here with her, he could still hold her, though he wished he was.

“I would not be free if you brought the Puzzle, it would have only cause me pain, but you need it to protect you, so I can protect you,” he said cuddling her. “I can’t do that if you give me the Puzzle.”

“Yugi, I need to speak to you about traveling to Egypt to complete your destiny,” Ishizu finally, spoke. “You must go. I know this is difficult but.”

“But what?” Yugi asked. “We’ve been fighting for a while and it’s a lot more important to get Malik and Ryou settled into Sailor Duties. I know you think that whatever we’re going up against is the worst possible thing, but I know better than that. Ishizu, I’m not rushing for whatever reason you want. The thing that Usagi mentioned buried in the Ring is more than content to let us be for a while and I intend to deal with what I need to, but for now my personal Sailor Mission is the Princess.”

Ishizu flinched at the reprimand and sighed, knowing that both Yugi and Yami would out stubborn her. She left the hospital room leaving the two alone. Now Yugi turned back to look at Yami taking in all of his features. She frowned. While this version of her Yami was much older, she could still see the playfulness and a regal-ness that was her Pharaoh.

“MY DEAR WAIFU! I have come to visit and take your queen to see something!” Bakura yelled walking into the room, to pluck Yugi away. “We’ll be back tomorrow, BYE!”

“Boo!” Yami almost yelled as Yugi was pulled away and out the door.

Now Yugi was curious as to what Bakura wanted her to see it didn’t take long for them to make it down to the Tsukino house and he placed the Puzzled back around her neck, making Yugi sigh in relief and the familiar warmth of Yami’s soul touched her mind again.

/AIBOU, WHERE DID YOU GO?/ Yami whined with a pout

‘I’m sorry, Yami,’ Yugi said wondering how Bakura had the Puzzle, ‘Usagi said I had to do something without you. I didn’t like it either.’

Before Yami could reply they came up to Usagi talking with her parents about Mamoru and noticed the little girl walk up to them, without much thought Yugi walked up and shielded Usagi and Momaru from the spell used upon Usagi’s parents and brother.

“Oi!” Yami said putting his hand on the little pink haired girl’s shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Crimson eyes turned to look up into a matching pair and Yami felt like he’d been struck. His eyes stared back at him with defiance and mischief. Yami frowned at her and took her hand and lead the girl away from the hypnotized couple and their son. 

The little girl struggled with pulling away but Yami’s grip was iron tight and unrelenting, once they were up in what he was sure was a safe room, Yami ushered Momaru and Usagi in then let the girl’s hand go as he stood guard before the door.

“You will tell us who you are and how you got here,” he said voice hard and royal. “You used magic on my friend’s parents.”

“I told them my name is Usagi!” the little girl answered with a pout “I came for her crystal!”

“Well that was only part lie,” Yami said voice still hard. “Try again. I can sense the ancient primordial magic around your neck. If you don’t tell me I will challenge you to a Game.”

“You don’t scare me!” the little girl yelled. “My Aunt and Uncle taught me all about Shadow Games and games in general!”

“Small Lady, that’s enough,” a new voice spoke.

The girls and Momaru looked up to see a woman dressed in dark blue and pink robes; and Yugi and Yami felt their eyes widen. The Magician looked just like the Dark Magician Girl.

“But Mana!” the little girl, Usagi, whined. “We need the Silver Crystal! And they’re going to give it to me!”

“Lady Serenity Ra-Amona Chiba Tsukino!” this older version of Mana spoke with the same grace of Mahad. “We cannot just take the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. Why would you think of something like that?”

“I’m sorry, Mana,” the girl said frowning. “I just need it.”

“I know, dear, but for now,” Mana spoke getting on her knees to be at the girl’s eye level. “I think this might be the best place to hide. Those wicked people are looking for you and as your Magician, I will do all I can to protect you. You’re also going to have to apologize to Plu.”

“Yes, Mana,” the girl sighed.

“Thank you, dear,” Mana smiled. “Now I think a formal introduction is needed. I’ll go first. I am Mana the Neo Dark Magician former apprentice of the Eternal Dark Magician, Mahad.”

“My name is Princess Lady Sereinty Ra-Amona Chiba Tsukino.”


End file.
